


100 Prompts

by Pollyannam3



Series: Smile for Me Prompts [5]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: 100 prompt challenge, 2012 Time Skip, Abandonment Issues, Alcohol, Bad End AU, Blind Character, Blood, Boris Survives Bad End Au, Breakups, Bullying, Cancer, Carnival fun, Child Abuse, Childbirth, Childhood Friends AU, Clothes Shopping Difficulty, Cuddles, Divorce, Dyslexia, Earthbound - Freeform, Emetophobia, Everyone will be included at one point, Foster homes, Ghosts, Grief, Hair Brushin, Hanukkah, Implied Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Aphobia, Multi, Paper Cuts, Past Violence, Pica, Pregnancy, Questioning, Shoe Fitting, Silent Hills, Smoking, Stair Trauma, Stray Dogs, Sunsets, Tags and Archive Warnings to Change, Tattoos, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Trauma, Vampirism, Writer Struggles, allergic reactions, horror movies, implied past domestic violence, injuries, labor, mental breakdowns, parental loss, sensory issues, teeth injury, unsanitary eating, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 130
Words: 54,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3
Summary: I'm taking on a 100 Prompt List! Well, technically, it has 130! I'm also going to be using AU's (and ideas shared) by lots of my friends!  (Puppyluver256, and visceraboy!)I'll be posting them as I finish!
Relationships: Dallas Smuth/Parsley Botch, Gerry Podunk & Tim-Tam, Gillis Socco & Gerry Podunk, Jerafina Tabouli & Mirphy Fotoparat, Jimothan Botch/Trencil Varnnia, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch/Dr. Boris Habit, Lulia Fame/Jerafina Tabouli, Mirphy Fotoparat & Marv Truncler, Original Character/Original Character, Parsley Botch & Jerafina Tabouli, Past Trevor Garbo/Original Character, Putunia Mollar/Original Character, Randy Hapukurk/Gillis Socco, Ronbo & Tiff Webber, Tim-Tam & Dallas Smuth
Series: Smile for Me Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670473
Comments: 35
Kudos: 58





	1. Lock

**Author's Note:**

> I Rewrote this one, hehe...

_ Knock knock knock! _

Tiff sighed, and tossed down the TV Remote she was considering using to change the channel off of the sappy show she was watching.

She stood, and answered the door. 

“Oh, hey Wallus!” She gave Wallus a friendly smile, which he returned nervously. 

“Hey, hey Tiff...I tried to call but I couldn’t...couldn’t quite reach you...Do-do you think you could give me a hand?”

“Oh? What’s wrong?”

Wallus had his hands on Gerry’s shoulders, bringing him more into her view.

“Can you, please, help me with his hair? I tried to do it myself but It’s-”

Tiff looked at Gerry’s hair, and nodded.

“Yeah, It's challenging styling coarse hair when you’ve never had to do it before.” She said, looking at Wallus’s smooth and wavy hair. 

“Good thing I’ve been doing it 30 years!” Tiff said, and beckoned them inside. 

Tiff and Wallus spoke as Tiff gathered things in her bathroom.

“His teachers have been getting on my case for it being unruly and “dirty-looking”...” 

Tiff shook her head. “It is pretty unruly but it looks pretty clean to me. Hold this.” She gave Wallus a container of coconut oil.

“He insists he can see through it, but I think it’d be best for him if we just flattened it? Like we can always undo it, right?”

“Yeah, of course! I got this, Wallus, don’t worry. He’ll look great.” Tiff closed her cabinets, a little pile of hair products made.

The two of them carried them into her kitchen, and she grabbed a stool.

“Okay Gerry, come park yourself here!” 

Gerry mumbled, a little moody, as he did as directed. Tiff took a look at the afro Gerry had collected and maintained over his full 9 years of life and it seemed like a formidable challenge.

She gently touched his hair, trying to gleam where to start. 

“This may take a while.” She said, looking over her supplies.

“I’m gonna go for very simple locs just to get things down, okay?” She said to Wallus.

“Anything sounds good to me, I trust you.”

“WAIT A MOMENTZ!!” 

Gerry leapt off the stool and looked at the two of them. 

“Locs?! Like thoze braidze some of my classmates have???”

“The tight ones, yeah.” Tiff answered, giving him a confused look.

“You are NOT doing that to me!! I like my hairz eggxactly the way they are right now!!!”

Wallus sighed, and said to Gerry. 

“Gerry, your teachers are mad at me because your hair is in your face. They think I’m not taking care of you, so we have to do something about it.”

Gerry turned away from them both, crossing his arms. “I’m not letting you!” He said, and continued pouting.

Wallus looked conflicted and annoyed, and Tiff was thinking.

“I don’t know what else we can do.” Wallus said.

“I have an idea.” Tiff said, walking back to her room.

She returned with a bright blue silk scarf, and gently asked Gerry to sit down. 

“No straighten’!” He warned, as he tentatively sat down.

Tiff put the scarf down, and said to Wallus. “Okay watch.” 

Tiff took some of the oil and moisturized Gerry’s hair, carefully rubbing it through his locks of hair. Once his hair was oiled, she took the scarf and carefully wrapped it around his hair, asking him if it was too tight and adjusted where needed. 

Wallus watched as Tiff worked his hair through the scarf, ending in most of his hair being behind his head, being held back by the scarf.    
Gerry rubbed his now visible eyes, and Tiff smiled at her work. She handed him a mirror and said to the both of them.

“What do you think, boys?” 

“Eye loves it!!!”

“It looks fantastic!” 

The two of them grinned, and Wallus gave Tiff a hug as thanks.

Tiff gave Wallus a squeeze, and said, “I can give you some better soap and oil recommendations to take better care of his hair. Also I know a good place to get more scarves, just make sure they’re  _ silk. _ Cotton will not play nice with his hair.”

“Tiff, you’re a lifesaver...”

“It’s nothing!”


	2. Paper Cut

“HEY! THAT GLUE STICK WAS MINE!”

“It’s purple. Gross.”

Putunia was screaming at Tim-Tam, digging through the garbage can for her glue stick.

Trevor shook his head, as he scribbled dogs and dogs with human bodies into his own sketchbook. 

All the kids were gathered around Putunia’s kitchen table, random sheets of paper, glue, color pencils, markers, crayons, the arts and crafts works all littered the table. They would have scissors to make snowflakes but Kamal does not trust Tim-Tam with even children’s scissors. He wanted to keep his shirts intact. 

Nat peeked at Trevor’s drawing. “How’s your drawing of Seb going?” Trevor blushed, holding his sketchbook to his chest. 

“IT'S NOT DONE YET!”

“I wanna see!”

“No! Not yet!”

Nat shook her head, and said. “Trevor, I  _ like  _ your weird geek art. Let me see!”

“You can see when I make it RIGHT and look GOOD.” Trevor spoke boldly, but out of embarrassment, went to turn the page away from the drawing of Sebastian to a fresh page. 

_ “OW!” _

Startled by the sharp pain pulsing in his hand out of the blue, he slammed his sketchbook closed and placed it on the table. 

“Good working, wolfie.” Nat stated, deadpan. 

Trevor inspected the cut on his finger, and when he saw a fat glob of blood peaking, he shoved his finger into his mouth, distressed.

Gerry turned from his crayon drawing, and visibly piped up seeing Trevor in a bit of annoyed pain. He put down his crayons, and called to Putunia and Tim-Tam, who were still bickering over the fate of the purple glue.

Well, Tim-Tam was humming and shaking their head. Putunia was bickering. 

“Heyz! Trevor got a paper cut!” 

Putunia’s head cleared of all glue, shifting into hero mode. “I got him!!!” She yelled. 

Putunia ran and took Trevor by the sleeve, dragging the boy out of his chair and into the nearest bathroom before he could even speak a word. 

Nat shook her head, and sighed. 

She looked at his sketchbook, and was tempted to look at Sebastian anyways. She acted on the breach of privacy and opened the book up, looking at the drawing Trevor had sketched.

“Already looks good, _**Mr Perfectionist.**_ ”

Tim-Tam looked at the sketch too, and slammed the book shut over Nat.

“Hey! What was that for??”

Tim-Tam picked up the sketchbook and started walking towards the trash can. “Bad.”

Nat snatched the book back from them, knowing full well that Trevor would bite a head off if ketchup and glue got on this thing. 

She’d be right, but she aligned it on the table as if it never happened.

Plus. All art is good. Trevor’s art is great. Nat would fight someone on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe Culture is Dead, Nat Vancey killed it herself.


	3. Sunsets

Kamal looked around at the dark amber hue that encased the sky. Purple was about to dawn so he decided to slowly creep down his steps and start his very slow descent to his room from the terrace. He liked to wait until everyone was gone before even  _ thinking  _ about leaving that spot.

God why did he pick that bench to sit and sulk all the time. Maybe it’s a blind spot in the cameras, or maybe he just likes the roses enough to face his phobia all the time.

He looked down the longest spiral staircase and felt his heart in his throat. He turned around and marched to sit on one of the beach chairs. 

He took deep breaths, closing his eyes. He could do it. He could climb down those stairs even if he had to sit down and inch down one at a time! Right?

Kamal was pulled out of his anxious thoughts by a creek and a big WOOSH! He stared ahead of himself at the scene. Tim-Tam’s arm was hovering to their left, as the umbrella cascaded and broke on its way to the sandy floor surrounding the outside world. 

Kamal stood up, and watched the umbrella get carried away with the wind alongside the small child. 

“Well…..Guess we’re not getting that back….heh.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Nope.” 

Tim-Tam kept up their monotone stare as their eyes focused on the setting sun. 

“Are you….gonna be heading to bed soon, kid?”

“No.” 

Kamal looked at the sun, and opted to kneel to their level to see it from their height.

It really was quite pretty. 

Kamal could stand to watch it go down for the first time in a while. 

He didn’t realize this would make him stay up way too late, too late to make it down the spiral stairs.

Tim-Tam seemed to like one purple though, he noticed. 

A small glimmer in their eyes when darkness faded around them, and eyes as big as the moon that rose. 


	4. Award

Gillis didn't know what he was looking at. 

Well he did, it was his boyfriend holding his face in his pillow with his work torn and scattered around his floor.

Didn’t mean he _liked_ what he was looking at. 

He carefully stepped around the crumpled papers, making a mental note to salvage them. He sat next to Randy, and asked him.

“What's this about?”

Placing a gentle hand on his back made Gillis realize Randy was shaking with sobs he could not hear. 

“Everyone...has so much BETTER ART THAN ME!  _ I’M TERRIBLE!! _ ” He cried, words mumbled with tears. 

Gillis looked at Randy with concern, and fear because he had no idea how to comfort someone in this spot. Or at all, really.

When Randy let out a loud cry, he decided he had to do  _ something! _

He scanned the ground and plucked up a pencil and a crumpled piece of paper. He uncrumpled it and looked it over. It was a poem about his anxiety over the smells of a crowd. He put it on Randy’s desk, and smoothed it out. 

He grabbed a yellow sticky note, and scribbled something on it. Gillis tapped Randy on the shoulder, making the man sniff and look up with a sad inquisitive hum. He sat up, and took the paper from Gillis. 

“Gilliam….love, it's all  _ horrible. _ I don't know what you’re trying to acc-” Randy’s voice was thick with sadness until he looked at the sticky note. 

“BEST POET EVER AWARD!!! NO TAKE-BACKS!!!” With a little drawing of a dog. It had angry eyebrows. 

Randy stared at the note, and Gillis could feel a drop of sweat run down his face. Randy slowly wiped his tears from his eyes, one hand at a time. A strained smile spread across his face.

“You’re  _ sweet _ , my love…” Randy breathed, with what sounded like a small laugh underneath it. He stood up, suddenly, a little wobbly from the sobbing. He went to his desk, and grabbed another sticky note. 

He wrote something on it, and stuck it to Gillis’s forehead with a small, yet still sad smile. He sat back down on his bed, tired from this breakdown. 

Gillis looked up, and took the note with concern still in his chest. 

In a cute, cursive writing, Randy had written. “Best boyfriend ever Award.” with little hearts around it. 

Gillis could’ve started crying, but Randy laid back down on his pillow, compelling him to ask. 

“Are you okay?”

Randy looked up at him. “I’m tired, Gilliam.”

“Can I be tired with you?”

“Yes, we can cuddle…”

Gillis liked that he didn't have to say it.

Randy was very warm, and his work was really good.

They’d pick it all up after a short nap.


	5. Twilight

It was the perfect weather for a day like this. Or rather, the rosy end of it. Trencil approached the abundance of shade given off by the massive oak tree. He placed his hand on the bark of the tree.

He sighed, nostalgically as he noted that this tree may be older than him. He wouldn’t know, but it had to have some gnarly rings inside of it.

He pressed his back to the bark, and slid down to the floor. His eyes were tired, as he stared at the pink and orange of the sky. This used to be his groggy early morning. 

Reaching into his cloak, he produced a novel. He opened the book until a small dandelion fell onto his lap. He picked it up and tucked it in his hair, with a small smile. 

Fingers met pages, his mind left this world, if only for a moment. His existence always felt like a work of fiction when he knew nothing lasts forever. Nothing around him may as well be happening.

The shifting orange clouds?

The bug slowly crawling up the tree?

The tree’s fruit?

May as well be dust in the wind.

A drop of twilight that would be absorbed by the night sky.

But a book will live as long as it is known. 

Trencil knows this. 

So he lets himself be lost in this world, so he can feel a tad less lost in his own.

The little things mean a lot to him. 

He’d watch and observe and raise them all.


	6. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for Past Depictions of Violence, injuries, blood, and just general oof.

**_POUND. POUND. POUND._ **

His eyes slowly opened, as he was made aware of the  _ pounding, pounding, pounding _ of his head. With each second he had his eyes opened, he became more aware of the fuzziness creeping around the borders of his vision.

He felt like he wasn't getting any more air, when he was attempting to sit up. His face hit his cot again and he let out a deep, wheezing groan. He had no strength. 

He shifted his arm to cup his head, and through his blurred vision, he saw blood was running down his arm. 

And across his chest.

And up his neck.

Looking down, he saw a small pool of it, coagulated around where his neck rested through his slumber. With a gasp, he forced himself up. Everything was aching, everything was on fire.

He was alone. 

He was covered in blood.

He wasn’t either of those last night, far as he knew. 

He found himself laying the opposite direction after lifting himself up. His brain was running a mile a minute but his body was gone. 

He had half the mind to call for the charmed fellow he invited inside for a drink but he did not have the strength and if his neck was bleeding, that would not be wise.

He watched sparkles float across his vision. He needed to get up. He needed to tend to his wound. 

Wounds? Multiple Wounds.

One limb at a time, he dragged himself out of bed. This didn't mean he didn't immediately collapse on the floor, but grasping for the wall made him able to hoist himself up. 

Using the wall as support, he shuffled towards a simple bucket, and grabbed it. He cursed himself because it was empty. He stuffed a cloth in it, and kept inching towards the door. 

He opened his door, and held onto it while looking outside. It was still very dark outside, but the weak man wasn’t sure if it was the same night. Letting go of his support made him lose his balance and almost fall, but he kept inching forwards.

Each step reminded him that his legs ached, each blink reminded him that his head felt like he had four swords in his forehead. 

With a grunt, he fell next to the well, heaving from the effort of just climbing up a short hill. He grabbed the rag, and slammed it on the dirt.

On his knees, he pulled the rope down, tied the bucket to the rope, and tossed it down the well. He held the other side of the rope until he felt the bucket hit the water below, and he slowly pulled it up. His arms ached. 

He was shaking as he held the bucket of water to his chest and dunked the rag into it. 

Moving the bucket into his lap, he ran the rag over his neck. He gasped at the sensation and jerked the rag away from it. 

It felt like there were two large holes in his neck, pulsing with the pain of being cleaned. 

Tentatively, he ran his fingers over it, trembling. Two large holes. 

Traveling downwards, he felt sharp cuts and scrapes over his shoulders and breast like he had a fight with a beastly werewolf. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, he just noticed. 

He enjoyed the chilled water and kept spooling it over himself. The blood washed away but his worries did not. 

_ What was happening to him? _

He took a closer look, when hovering the rag over the bucket for a new dunk of water. 

“Oh god” He gasped, voice ragged. He waved his hand over the bucket, and saw absolutely nothing. 

“God…  _ god……. _ ” He breathed, as he held the bucket and tried to look at his face.

His green hair, his brown eyes, long nose and all his other features were gone. 

_ Why?? _

Touching his face he felt whatever attacked him didn’t skip that area either. He sat and cleaned himself right there, and then just leaned against the well, lost in thought. 

The sun began to rise, and as it shone down on him, he let out a yell. 

It burned so badly he felt like someone threw a burning log at his back. He bent down, hiding from the sun in the shadow the well gave off. 

What a nice shadow. This would be okay. 

He crept slowly to the side as the day went by, each thought piling 4 more. He was glad he lived in quite the secluded area. 

When night fell again, only did it dawn on him.

_Nothing_ would be the same again.


	7. Key

_ Always the chump, never the champ.  _

Ronbo mulled on this thought, wasting a cigar outside his house. It was blowing more smoke to the wind than he was at this point, making him consider snuffing it and lighting another. 

It had been a couple months now, since he and Tiff broke up. He didn’t know how to describe how he was feeling, really. He was trying to heal but healing and trying to heal are two seperate things.

He talked to her every now again, never over calls or anything. A simple “Hey hello, how you doin’” When spotting each other in random places. Never his work though, he takes his chumping very seriously.

He chuckled at that thought, _yeah right._

He didn’t need to be taken seriously.

Taking one more puff, he lets out a smoky sigh, before snuffing it.

He misses her. A lot.

So much so the thought of speaking to her more than they have is so alluring just because it will break his heart all over again.

This is how it always was, huh. 

Give someone a piece of your heart, and then when they fade away It’s just.

Hollow.

He flicked the butt of the cigar into a small can, and let out another deep sigh. He wishes the relationship ended in a bang at least.

Give him something to be MAD about. 

But it ended semi-mutually. 

No fighting, no drama, just a seperate going of ways. 

Calm. Just like her, he guessed. 

Tiff couldn’t do a single thing to make him hate her. 

He respects her for that.

He respects her for her choices.

He respects her for being able to just light up his heart with a single note.

Maybe he’d write her a note. 

Be respectful, that's key with this sort of stuff. 

Tell her “Hey. I still want to talk to you because you’re a dynamite gal and I care for you? Wanna keep this ole silly clown in ya life?”

He wiped away the wet blurriness out of his eyes, and blinked away some tears.

Maybe. 

He could do that. 

Tiff’s a stand-up gal who deserves the world, he knows that. 

He’s not the world. 

He’s a gotdamn clown. 

He ran a hand through his long orange hair, and let out one last sigh. He nodded to himself.

He hopes she finds her world in someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm projecting. gjfdi


	8. Concert

A small click repeatedly sounded, coming from the heel of her shoe. Tiff Webber knew she had to stop anxiously bouncing if she wanted her eye makeup to not look like she got into a water fight, but she couldn’t help it. This was her first real performance in AGES and she was determined to make it her best yet! 

She smiled at her reflection when the wing finally did its job and then realized the moment she put her glasses on that nobody could see them.

Well, they made her feel good so she’ll leave it at that. She pushed up her head band a little further, and fluffed her hair gently. She stood up out of her chair and pulled up her strapless dress a bit, too, making sure it was nice and taught. It fit right so she didn't have anything to worry about, but it was good to be comfortable  _ and _ sure!

She looked at herself once more in the mirror, and gave herself a smile. She found herself to be quite humble, but even she could admit she looked fantastic and she would not be wrong! 

She heard a few gentle tentative knocks on the dressing room door, and jumped a little at them. 

Messing with her headband, she opened the door to a large wall of a man. She looked up and saw this wall was-

“Ron!” Ronbo couldn't help but give a shy and dopey grin when the woman held out her arms for a bit of a hug, but he was holding something behind his back, so he took it with one arm.

“What brings you here? Back here, at least?” 

Ronbo chuckled, a bit nervously, “Can’t a clown come down to show a liddle support to his friend?” He looked down, rubbing the back of his head. 

“And uhm- I brought this for you..” He held out a small red box with a white ribbon tied delicately around it. In the ribbon a small bundle of bluebells were tucked in with care. Tiff smiled gently, taking the present gently in her hands.

“Thank you, Ron..”

“Tiff...I’m…” Ronbo shakily started, folding his hands in each other.

“I’m really, really  _ proud _ of you, doll...I really am...You’re gonna do great tonight..” 

Tiff felt her eyes water a little, but she pushed it away with a nod.

“I hope so.” She nervously chuckled.

“I know so!” Ronbo stated, with a small fist pump of confidence.

He gave her a pat on the shoulder, and made his leave with a gentle “See you soon; Break a leg!”

Tiff waved him good-bye, and looked at the gift in her hands. She sat back down in her chair, and gingerly removed the bluebells from the ribbon, placing them on the vanity. She carefully pulled the bow apart, and opened the box. She gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

She pulled out a _beautiful_ gold necklace out, and gently held it in her hands. Examining it in quiet wonder, she saw it was a new locket. It was shaped like a circle, and had a bright sapphire in the middle of it. That was her birthstone and favorite kind of gem..

She opened the locket, and saw a crumpled note inside it. She took it out and opened that too.

“For your world. - Ron.” with a tiny drawing of a balloon around it.

Tiff shook her head, body shaking with gentle laughs.

That man was gonna be the end of her, she swore to all the celestial beings that could be watching her.

Straight through her heart; cause of death? Kindness.

More knocks, she called a “Come in!”

“Miss Webber, you’re on in 5!” She was quickly told. She nodded at the one notifying her of her performance.

She smiled in the mirror as she quickly put on the locket. Standing up, she adjusted it and its height until it fit perfectly on her.

She gave herself one more nod, and turned and walked out of the dressing room. She felt on top of the world.

She was gonna have the BEST concert ever! This was  _ her _ day!


	9. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has heavy depictions of the aftermath of child abuse! Lots of blood, so feel free to skip!

Boris didn't know what to do with his hands.

They shook as he surveyed the room again, through his one non-bruised eye. His dad had left the room, leaving him to tearfully deal with this...this _mess_.

His lily in pieces. Dirt smeared into the carpet. Ceramic pieces littered around.

Blood drips on the floor and him sitting there adding mess to the mess.

He was in so much  _ pain, _ all over his upper body.

~~ Especially his face. ~~

_ Especially his heart. _

He needed to stand up. He needed to help Lily. He felt so weak and torn down. His face hurt so much.

He was sitting on his knees, and trying to think about what to do first.

He gingerly crawled towards his small bedside table, and used it to pull himself up. He grabbed the small glass he had brought in earlier for apple juice. He felt so tired just from that, but he needed to help Lily. 

He wiped his nose with his sleeve. He was too hazy to react to how bloody it came up. 

He can change later. Help Lily. Help Him. Help him  _ first. _

He staggered over to the tattered flower and started shakily moving him to his temporary home.

He wouldn't mind the faint residue of his juice, hopefully? Lily would understand. He might even enjoy the bit of sweetness after this ordeal. He was owed it.

He shook with a quiet sob, both from the pain in his face and the pain in his heart for his floral friend.

Tears mixed with the blood still actively flowing from him like a slug’s trail as he gently hid him away in the closet, at least for the night. At least for right now. He’ll join him again in a moment. Boris needed to do  _ one _ more thing. 

The young boy returned to the residue of dirt and ceramic and he picked up what looked to be a large chunk of his tooth. 

He ran his tongue over his teeth and he couldn’t get over the taste or texture. The tooth was completely broken and he couldn't tell if more were chipped.

He did  _ not _ want to leave his room, so he decided to just put the chunk of tooth underneath his pillow. That took care of that. 

He was still actively bleeding. That needed attending too as well, he guessed. 

He still did not want to leave his room. Not in a million-gazillion years. Dad would be there. He didn't want Dad to be there.

He started at his door, leaning against his bed, considering what he should do. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off. He didn’t like wearing just an undershirt but he didn't like anything going on right now. 

He wadded the shirt into a bundle, and just shoved his face into it, leaving himself some eyesight. This would do. His tongue kept running over the new gap in his teeth.

Using one hand to hold the shirt, he opened the drawer on his bedside table and grabbed his diary. 

He stumbled back to the closet, and considered entering it.

Dad could come back and find him in there with Lily. He didn’t hear his car start, only yelling at his mother he couldn’t comprehend. 

It would be best to be close but not TOO close.

He sat down in front of the door, opened his diary and started writing.

“june 4, 19 67. 

DEER DiARY,

toDay is a badday-”


	10. Chase

“So, where to next?”

Gerry held Gillis’s hand as they strolled through the carnival. The ACTUAL Carnival, not the Habitat one. With all the games, food, and games awaiting them! Gerry had  _ begged _ Wallus to go, but Wallus was too busy. Wallus, however, came up with a solution that could please his son. 

Gillis, paid 7 bucks an hour, watched Gerry scout for a new game to check out. “Eyes can’t see through all these goony legs!” Gillis was surprised he could see at ALL through the overwhelming amount of hair on his head. He supposed he was similar when he was 8 though, so he can’t really judge too hard. 

“Here, c’mere squirt.”

Gerry made a noise of surprise when Gillis scooped him up and put the boy on his shoulders. He smiled at his (alleged) better view. He looked around as Gillis kept moving forward.

After a couple minutes of walking around, Gerry proclaimed, “There! Lookz!” Gillis turned his head to where Gerry pointed, and from afar he saw balloons floating. Gillis smiled, and made his way towards that area. 

“Howdy!” The balloon-giver called at the two, and was instantly recognized as Ronbo! Gillis waved through holding Gerry’s legs, and Gerry called out a loud “Yellow!”

“”Yellow” to you, again, little one!” Ronbo laughed. Gillis could tell he was too busy with his job to converse and was silent. He started looking down, as if thinking. 

Gerry pointed upwards.

“Nah! I want a yellow one! I’ll give ya 6 macadoons for it!”

Ronbo got an anxious look and explained while pointing at a sign next to him, “They’re free, kiddo, don’t worry!” Gerrry’s mouth became an “o” as Ronbo handed him his free yellow balloon, just as promised. 

“WAIT HEY-” Gillis piped up, making Gerry jump and almost release his yellow balloon into the aether.

“Kid! Don’t you want _TWO_ balloons?” Gerry was confused at this statement, and before he could curtly say “No”, he was interrupted.

“I think he wanted a Green one too, Ronbo! Can he have it?” Ronbo knew what Gillis was getting at. Working with him before made it so easy to see through him. Like a transparent potato chip.

Gerry was given the green balloon, and a wave while the two of them walked away.

“That was lameo and you know it.” Gerry said, as he was adjusted in Gillis’s hold. 

“Hey! Balloons are for kids! Little Babies! Or little baby clowns!” Gerry tsked at him, and kept looking around for more fun. 

They found themselves standing in the back of the line for a funnel-cake to split. Gerry kicked his legs, promptly annoying Gillis. He was still getting 7 dollars an hour, so he just kept his trap shut.

“Yo.” 

Gillis’s trap opened with a surprised shout when his shirt was tugged from the side. Shocked, both Gerry and Gilliss looked down to see Tim-Tam standing there. Alone. Staring at Gerry’s hands.

_ Red Flag number one. _

Gilliss stuttered, due to the startle, “Hehhhheyyy….You….” Tim-Tam pointed up at Gerry and commanded. “Give me him.”

_ Red Flag number two _

Gillis wouldn’t want to cross this kid so he did what they asked. Gerry was put promptly on the ground.

“Heyz, T-T! What’s up? Did Mistah Parzley let you come too?” That garnered a shrug.

_ Red Flag number three. _

Tim-Tam silently looked up at the two balloons. 

“Oh! Mistah Ronbo is here! These balloons are worth at  _ least  _ 6 macadadoons but that guy was justa giving them away! What a suckah!!”

Tim-Tam, in a flash, snatched the strings and took off into the crowd like a bolt.

Gerry let out a shout, and gave chase. “GIT YAH OWN!!!”

Gillis was right on his tail. “My!- His balloons!!!”

Werving through people, the boys were at a loss when Tim-Tam dipped into a very crowded area. Gillis took Gerry’s shoulder, taking deep breaths.

“We...should call our loss, bud.”

Gerry sighed, and looked up at Gillis.

“Are you gonna cry?”

“No!” Gillis blushed.  _ Maybe... _

Right when his heart slowed down, Gillis heard a shout,scaring him. “Gillis!!” Soon, He saw Dallas running to him, looking like he had been running a marathon.

“Have you seen Tim-Tam?! Parsley’s going to have my head!” 

Gillis pointed at the crowd of people, in Tim-Tams direction. “They uh, They stole our balloons.” This caused Dallas to let out a groan, and he said. “I’ll pay you back, promise.” Before dashing off in pursuit of his step-child. 

Gillis felt bad his chasing wasn’t getting him 7 bucks an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallus adopted Gerry.  
> Parsley adopted Tim-Tam and is dating Dallas, but aren't married yet. Maybe one day though, an artist can dream.


	11. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aspen is Kamal's younger brother! From the shared Bora family I've created with Puppyluver256!)

Aspen couldn’t get enough of his queer-platonic partner’s tattoos. He’d always catch himself staring at them when they weren’t looking. Something about the bright colors, the vines, the flowers, the spade, the semicolon, the spiral, all of them resonated with him. 

So he wasn’t surprised when he found himself in their car, in the parking lot of the tattoo parlor they’ve gotten all theirs at.

Kate unbuckled their seat-belt and gave him a nudge. “You ready? Got your sketch?”

Aspen looked at them, a bit worried, but nodded anyways. They suggested something simple, yet meaningful for his first tattoo. 

So, of course, he’s doing a flower. Gardenia to be specific. He wants to slowly make a flower sleeve with everyone in his family, even those who are gone. 

“Before....Before we go inside, again, does it hurt?”

“Kinda. It could bleed for a bit, but I think that only happens with the more detailed stuff.” 

Aspen looked nervous as he looked back down at the sketch he had Jasmine do for him. 

Kate took out their keys and pocketed them, getting up and out. Aspen didn’t move.

“Hey. You’re gonna be okay. It ain’t that bad. Come on.” 

Aspen took a deep breath, and got out of the car.

“There he goes!” Kate encouraged. 

The two walked in, and Kate began chatting with someone almost immediately. He found a seat and waited, deep in thought. He was handed a sheet of paper and a clipboard, and filled it out with any information needed. 

Kate took it back up for him.

Aspen took more deep breaths. He asked to come here so he didn’t know why he was so scared.

He’s gotten a septum piercing for christ sakes, he can handle a needle! He can handle the permanence of a tattoo just as much as the permanence of a septum piercing. 

He can do this!

_ HE CAN DO THIS! _

“Okay! Come on this way and we’ll get him set up.”

MAYBE! MAYBE HE CAN DO THIS!

Either way, he found his hand in Kate’s leading him to a comfy seeming chair next to what looked like all the supplies needed to get the job done.

That’s good. He’d be extra nervous if they didn’t have any supplies. Those are some good, pointy looking supplies!

He took off his shirt, revealing a tank-top and got comfortable.

Kate saw him shake and try to suppress it when the tattoo artist introduced themself and started sketching the small flower on his upper arm. 

They spoke up, “Hey, you’re okay!”

“I know!”

“Do you?”

Aspen took another deep breath, then sighed. He gave a unsure nod. 

“This is a pretty small one, it won’t take long, sugar!” The tattoo artist reassured him.

“I’m fine! It’s fine. I’m good.” 

The artist hummed, and asked. “Are you ready, then?” 

Aspen nodded again. Kate asked, “Do you want me to stay here?” Another nod.

“Gotcha.”

Aspen’s heart leapt when they got started, but as time went on, he relaxed (as much as possible, at least). It hurt, yes, and he shed a couple tears (which Kate lightly poked fun at, but in a joking way) but it wasn’t indifferent to the tears he shed during his piercings.

He turned his head away from his arm and kept his eyes closed the entire time though, Kate didn't fault him for that. 

The shading needle surprised him, and he did think he was done whenever the artist would wipe off his arm, but he wasn’t. 

Sooner than later, Aspen felt something tighten around his arm. He looked over, and saw that it was finished. 

He inspected his arm, and was a little concerned about the obvious redness he could see. 

“That’s normal, once it heals it wont look like that, don't worry.” The artist said with confidence.

“Thank you!” Aspen said, as they began to clean up.

“Try not to flex, and you’re good as gravy.” Aspen nodded at this word of advice, and stood up to show Kate.

Kate whistled, when they were excitedly shown the completed work.

“It’s great! How you feeling!”

“That feeling like after you get done riding a rollercoaster.”

“Tired as shit, but amped?”

“Exactly.”

Kate laughed at this, and asked. “So, can you see yourself getting another one?”

“I have 7 more family members to go but it is more than likely!”

“That's what I like to hear!”


	12. Hallucination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nettle is 17 and has had the stoma since childhood.)

They opened their eyes.

They closed them. 

They opened them again.

They felt groggy and dizzy.

They heard the doctor talking.

Their hand was on their neck, as if trying to cover their stoma.

Something was in the air.

Nettle wished they could breathe easier.

They stood up, swaying. They remembered what they needed to do, and now was the time. 

Was it? 

They lurched forward, head swimming. 

If it got them into better air, damn right it is!

They clutched their bouquet like their life depended on it and shambled out of the room. 

Everything looked dark. Like the sun did not exist and the world was plunged into an eternal eclipse. 

When their eyes focused further, they could see one of the doctor's paper robots. They reached out to touch it, but it only seemed like it moved away and started laughing like it was a thing to do.

Was it moving or was it even there? 

Nettle’s hand moved back to their neck as quick as it left and they kept moving. T

hey rushed down the stairs as fast as they could, still hearing the laughs of the machine from behind. 

On the last couple steps, they lost their balance and fell flat on their face. They pushed themselves up, holding their neck still. 

That hurt. 

That hurt more than their lungs from trying to not breathe through the hole made for them to breathe through.

They tried to look ahead. Their head was pounding.

They heard roaring laughter ahead in the courtyard. As if their mind had a laugh track that was playing backwards.

Their vision waved as they gathered their bouquet, they saw the special lily they had bloomed the previous day. 

They stuffed it back in the bouquet with as much care as they could muster and pressed onward.

It was almost like the robots cleared a path for them.

It was almost like they phased through them.

It was almost like they couldn’t breathe.

They kept their head down, all curled up and hugging themself when all they needed to do was run straight down the door Kamal had opened.

There were no more robots but they could still hear their voices as they fumbled into the elevator.

They could still see their faces as they slowly stepped into the doctor’s outer office.

They couldn’t think of any other face, not even the ones of their new friends.

They collapsed again, and only now could they hear a deep voice speak through the violent laughter.

**“WELCOME TO MY WORLD.”**


	13. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains themes of grief and parental loss/abandonment. Trevor does not know what happened to his parents other than the fact they're no longer there.   
> I really need to develop this story more and write it but I just want to write these snips I guess.

Trevor was in a rut today.

After his parents disappeared and he was placed in Trencil’s home under “emergency custody” each day was a toss-up between denial and anger.

He had a feeling this temporary situation was becoming permanent.

He had a feeling he was never going to see his parents again.

So he spent most of today laying on the couch, paranoid and upset. He refused to speak to anyone, today.

Trevor was curled up in his blanket, mind buzzing with thoughts. He curled up tighter when he heard a knock on the door and Trencil answering it. He was glad Trencil decided to step outside so he didn't have to hear it.

_ “They’re probably talking about you. About how you’re a terrible bad kid who never shuts up and nobody likes you not even your pa-” _

Trevor closed his eyes tighter, forcing himself to mentally hum his favorite cartoon theme song and think about how cool werewolves were. 

He wishes he could just not know what was going on. He wishes he couldn’t think and that his thinking didn't always go down rabbit holes that eventually turned into either self-deprecation or space monkeys invading planet Earth.

He wished he had a distraction.

He heard the door open, and then felt a small tap on his shoulder. 

“Trevor?” Trencil lightly tapped again.

Trevor looked over, giving him a glare that softened when he held out a green gift bag.

“Mr Habit just dropped this off for you. I informed him that you look like you’d rather not be bothered with conversation, but he still would like you to have it.” 

Trevor moved up into a criss-crossed position, giving Trencil a confused look.

Trevor’s eyes flickered up and down between Trencil’s face and the present. He gently took it and looked down at it.

“...Thank you.”

Trencil smiled softly.

“If you’re up to it later, you can call Habit and tell him that as well. You enjoy that.” Trencil gave him a gentle pat, and left him to open the gift.

Trevor stared at the gift. It wasn’t anything large, and the goodies inside were only a little heavy. They were hidden by a large lime-green chunk of that thin present paper. It reminded him of the stuff they put in shoes.

Was this shoes?

Far too small to be shoes.

He removed the paper, and the first thing he removed was an envelope. He set it in front of him, opting to read it last.

His eyes widened and he pulled out the next thing he saw.

He couldn't help but smile at the obvious glow in the dark planets on this brand new space themed diary he was given.

It even had a lock! And he gasped when he saw that this included a new pencil sharpener and a box of pencils! He had lost all his pencils and his parents weren't around to buy him new ones.

His mind was away from that right now.

He excitedly put down the diary and took out the writing materials, setting them aside as well.

There was one more thing in the bag, and he gasped. It was a bag of gummy sharks. Sharks almost had as sharp and as viscous teeth as him in wolf forme!

He tore open the package and had one immediately. He was so happy right now, he didn’t care about the fact he would crash soon.

He put the bag down on the table, and picked up the envelope. He ate another gummy, and then opened the envelope. 

It was a card. It had a very floral front with the words “Thinking of you.” and “With sincere sympathy” 

He opened it up, and there was a 10 dollar bill which made Trevor’s heart leap. He saw writing on the card, and he tried really hard to understand it as it was in a weird messy writing. Some cursive, some print, weird.

_ “Dear Trevor, I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, but I sincerely hope you enjoy these little treats! I know when parental frownies hit, it can feel like the world is going to shrivel up and explode if everything is not “okay” “immediately” but it doesn't always work that way, sadly...But, you have so many people here for you! Trencil and Nat and Jimothan and Parsley and Webster and me and Kamal! If you ever need anything, this is my phone number and my door is always open! You are always welcome!- Boris Habit” _

True to the notes words there was a number circled at the bottom of it. Trevor tried to absorb all the information in the note but his heart was too full and his brain was too muddled from his bad mood being jostled by the sweetness of this gift. 

He ate another shark.

He put the card down and picked up his diary, and began to get it out of its clear wrapping.

He already had several ideas for a first entry.

His train of thought was shot down with the urge to go call Mr Habit and have some WORDS.

It makes everyone’s day to hear their favorite dog boy being talkative again and aggressively thanking someone is one way to do that!


	14. Sunrise

Waking up to silence was the best feeling to Parsley right now.

That feeling of dozing in and out to no alarm clock was so welcome.

What was also welcome was the warm embrace he had from behind. An arm draped lazily over his shoulder and the sounds of Dallas’s gentle breathing. 

Being comfortable in someone else’s arms.

Feeling warm, and content, and positively sleepy in the presence of someone else who felt the same way.

He didn't move, but he did hold open his eyes for a moment and saw the soft rays of sun just beginning to pierce through the clearings in his curtains. 

The sun was rising, but god knows he wasn’t.

His eyes were back to the usual closed expression, but he could still turn his head to look at his boyfriend with a sleepily loving gaze.

His heart felt light with love when he admired him. Without his glasses and so close, Parsley could see all the small details of Dallas’s face.

Small freckles he wanted to put a kiss on.

The way his hair fell over his face like it was a wily drooping flower. Or a mop. But flowers were more romantic. 

Vines, that was what he was thinking of.

Beautiful pink vines. 

He wanted to adjust himself to hug back and sleepily run a hand through the mop vine flower mess before the will to keep sleeping overtook him but Dallas beat him to the punch.

He stretched his body all the way, popping his toes, and then snuggled closer, sleepiness still encasing his mind.

Dallas yawned, making Parsley yawn too.

Dallas slightly opened his eyes, and muttered a quiet “Are you awake…?”

Parsley yawned again, and answered a small “Nah…”

Dallas let out a small laugh, and hummed tiredly when Parsley scooted in closer.

He hugged Parsley again, planting a single kiss on his head.

“Lets...keep sleeping until Tim-Tam….I don't even know...does something chaotic...” Parsley spoke, seemingly already dozing back off, no matter what Dallas was going to say.

“Okay, hehe…” Dallas said, giving another forehead kiss. 

He caught a glimpse of the clock, and through the sunrise and blurry vision he could. 

6:38 AM

He felt like they would get at least 22 more minutes of sleep before Tim-Tam would be awake.

22 more minutes of this quiet, loving embrace. 

That was all he wanted for forever.

He had a feeling he’d get that someday soon.


	15. Moon

Borbra was determined to spot herself a y’owl today. Determined enough to defy curfew and camp out on the roof tonight and look down towards the fire with her ‘nocs. She could barely squeeze through and sit on her knees in this small balcony due to her height but she was comfortable enough.

She was completely engrossed in her looking down that she let out an unintentionally loud scream when she heard a gentle, “Bonjour?”

She turned her head, and was met with that younger French-Woman she saw peering down at the tree with a sad expression from time to time.

“AH! HEY THERE!! UH.” Borbra quickly peeked down at the area where she suspected to see the y’owl and then back up. “WHAT’RE YOU DOING UP HERE?”

The woman, whether from a lack of understanding or just being a woman of action, answered the question by taking a seat on the bench the nervous man sits on and looking up at the sky through the roses.

Borbra watched her gaze for a moment before her eyes went back to her.

The woman gave the spot next to her a pat.

“OH I CAN’T REALLY. FIT. I’M TOO TALL.”

The woman tilted her head, and said. “Pardonnez-moi madame?”

Borbra decided to illustrate this by attempting to stand but quickly hit her head on the ceiling, making the woman let out a surprised “Ah!”

Borbra knelt back down quickly, and shrugged.

The woman thought for a moment, and stood up. She walked over to where Borbra was kneeling, held her skirt and sat down on her knees as well.

She looked back up at the sky, and then asked. “Que cherchez-vous?”

Borbra could not understand her, and her silence made the woman point at her nocs.

“OH! I’M TRYNA SPOT A Y’OWL TO SEE IF I CAN CATCH ONE! I LOVE BIRDS AND HOPE TO OWN ONE!”

She didn’t know if she could understand her and just could not speak English, but the woman did smile and nod.

She held out a hand to Borbra, and said. “Questionette.”

Borbra smiled, and took it, even though her hand was large enough to encase hers. “CALL ME BORBRA!”

They both went back to their respective gazing for a moment, ignoring the yawns overtaking them.

Borbra pulled herself away from the nocs when she couldn't see anything, and decided to look up at what Questionette was looking at.

The moon was full and absolutely huge.

She let out a gentle “OHHH..” making Questionette look at her again.

Borbra smiled, and said, “SHURE IS PRETTY, ISN'T IT?”

Questionette nodded, and said “Charmant, comme toi!” 

Borbra did not understand that that was a compliment due to both the language barrier and the sickenly sweet sleepiness descending on them.

The two women decided to keep stargazing until they physically couldn’t anymore, and it was almost as lovely as spotting an owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bonjour?” - "Hello?"  
> “Pardonnez-moi madame?” - "Pardon me, ma'am?"  
> “Que cherchez-vous?” - "What are you looking for?"  
> “Charmant, comme toi!” - "Charming, like you!"


	16. Roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for themes of Child Abuse. Boris's backstory.

Nettle was glad they could FINALLY get Lulia to MOVE. They were very interested in what they could find on the roof.

They didn’t expect it to be crying french-women, a small child staring into their soul, a loud bird-craving woman and a mysterious nervous looking man sitting on a bench.

And a strange looking room, blocked only by a single chain. They stepped in, and admired the art work.

A painting, perhaps? It was of a beautiful Lily. That was cute. 

They saw a button on the wall, and gave it a press.

A happy child, holding the lily. Nettle felt a softness from this image they couldn’t really describe.

_ Press. _

The child was kissing the lily now. Nettle smiled softly.

_ Press. _

The child’s eyes turned dark, like he was afraid. Nettle’s hand immediately gripped their hoodie’s string.

_ Press. _

A man coated in shadow, with an ominous aura, soot smiling in the doorway. Nettle removed the rose colored glasses to see this man for what he really was, shoving the glasses in their hoodie pocket.

_ Press. _

“Dad…?”

_ Press. _

Nettle couldn't believe what they were looking at. It was the scenario described in that diary entry they received from Trevor…

They pressed the button one more time and stared at the bloody art of a broken child.

Christ....

They didn’t think anyone could actually be that cruel to someone they were meant to protect.

This made them want to give their own Dad and Renny a hug when they got home. Just for being decent human beings.

They didn’t know what they could do to help this man, if _ anything. _ This was clearly something that happened to Habit and they doubted (from the other entries in this diary they have seen) he has healthily dealt with it.

The immense jealousy directed at them for seemingly just being a good person didn’t really subtract anything from that doubt. 

Maybe seeing what these people have to say can lend a clue.

They’ll start with that child, they’re still...they’re still staring at them.

Oh boy. 


	17. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains: Bullying. Self-explanatory.

“HEY!”

Boris coughed on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when two hands were suddenly on his shoulders. His heart leapt into his chest and he immediately turned and braced for an impact.

That wasn’t coming. 

5th grade was the hardest school year for Boris EVER and  _ Martha  _ did not make it  _ any  _ easier.

Blinking upwards to ward off tears of shock, Boris mentally prepared himself as much as a 10 year old could when in a stressful situation.

Once he pushed back his tears, he looked back down at Martha and said “Hey….Martha...” 

Martha was laughing to herself, taking a casual seat by Boris. Boris was always a bit of a shy boy so he always tended to sit in a corner where he felt comfortable. In this situation though, being cornered made him uncomfortable.

“You know you jump like, so much, right?”

“I do?”

“Ye-” And in the middle of her word, Martha flicked her hands outwards towards Boris. Not touching him but still startling him.

“Yeah, haha!!” Boris took a deep breath, and felt anger bubbling in his heart, but if he’s learned anything this year anger was Not The Best.

He decided to do the opposite of “be angry” and he did not want to “be nice” so he just looked back down at his lunch and continued eating.

Martha observed his lunch, as the boy finished his peanut butter n jelly in silence. He also had a bag of sliced apples. The wedges were cut in half when they were already cut, likely for easy chewing. There was also a completely finished carton of milk he was given by the lunch lady when he walked in. 

Boris didn’t know why Martha was still sitting there, or what she was going to say or do next. He was really uncomfortable. He would offer her an apple but she scared him so he felt like he shouldn’t.

Boris gave her a shocked and angry look when she grabbed the bag anyways, and opened them up. She stood up and ate one.

He was NOT letting this slide!

“Hey! Those are MY apples!!!” Boris stood up too, and tried to reach for them back. Martha only had to put her hand on his forehead to hold him back. Curse her being taller than him!!

She pushed him back into the table, making him stop his reach. She had a smile on her face and said. “Say please, and I’ll give them back!”

“Please!” Boris complied, albeit angrily.

“No, look at your tooth! You’re still losing your baby teeth, so you’re a baby and little babies can’t eat apples!”

“I am not a baby!!!!!” Boris yelled, starting to cry with anger. It couldn't be helped.

“Boris the baby!!! Boris the baby!!! Cry baby!!!” Martha sang in a sing-song voice, waggling the bag above Boris’s head.

“Pleaseee give me! My apples!!” Boris cried, not knowing what else to do.

“You’re a babyyyy!! Baby Boris needs BABY food! Apples are too much for babies!!!”

Boris was getting too angry and he reacted in the one way he knew how.

He turned heel and ran out of the cafeteria. He sobbed the entire way, entering the bathroom. 

He entered the largest stall and sat on the floor in the corner. He brought his knees to his chest, covered his eyes and kept sobbing loudly.

He just wanted to eat apples in peace.

He just wanted to make people happy, but it seemed like the only time people were happy were when they were making him cry!!

He made himself a promise there and then, as he sniffed and wiped furiously at his eyes and nose. One day, he’ll make people smile. Not because they made him hurt. Or cry. Or bleed.

Just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that proud of this one but I've been in a mood.tm anyways so, yeah.


	18. Camera

Living in a wall was...strange.

Wallus was always curled up into a little ball, just being quiet and listening to any noise that he could hear for entertainment.

Usually ANYTHING was better than hearing Trevor ranting about vampires. Him talking about anything on his mind, really.

What finally trumped _that_ was when someone approached him, had him peek through his hole and then use a flash-camera on him.

Right into his eye.

He bit his lip to try to not shout, slapping his hands over his eyes.

His heart beat loudly. He was SO sensitive to light, holy MOLY.

He tucked his hair behind his ear, trying to look out the hole with his right eye while still nursing the pain in his left. He didn’t know why, he barely had any residual sight in that eye. Just murky all across the way with some shadow/light perception. The flash on that camera made him feel like he had none in the eye he did have some in.

The person left. Maybe. He couldn't see his fingers right now.

Don’t tell Mirphy he thought this but he thinks a lot of people with cameras could be a little bit rude…

He rubbed his eyes again, them adjusting back to the darkness.

He hoped whoever took that photo didn’t need a second one...


	19. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vague mention of the 11/22 ending, in a way

The stand-off was brutal.

Each and everyday, Millie schemed on how she could possibility bring that...ABOMINATION  _ more _ pain than that dumb grown-up pain he brought up to her!

Romance was gross!

Clowns were absolutely DISGUSTING!

Mixing  _ CLOWNS _ and  _ ROMANCE _ was  **_REPREHENSIBLE!!!_ **

SO HE NEEDED TO GO DOWN! From a distance so she wouldn’t get her head eaten.

She’s 2 and way too young to get gobbled up by a clown.

She felt hot fire in her blood, driving her to KICK! THAT! CLOWN’S! ASS!!

\--

Her spot from the corner of the courtyard was good for hiding from the clown, but not for taking him down. He’d see it coming with his Clown Vision if she moved to the side to get a clearer shot

She glared at him from afar, holding her golf club. She racked her brain all day on what to do.

And then she noticed the pipes.

She took a bag out of her pocket, and opened it to grab one of several golf balls. She put the bag on the ground, and then the golf ball on as steady of ground she could get.

She lined up her shot.

**_“WHAMO!!”_ **

She wacked the ball and it went rolling into the pipe, then ricocheted into the air, soaring through the courtyard and banging into the wall.

Millie let out a groan because it was not that clown’s skull.

Maybe if she could adjust the pipe using the wheel attached to it. 

She put down her club, making her way over to it. She gripped the wheel and started pulling with all her might, when the clown looked up from wiping his tears and right at her.

She yelped and made her way back to the corner. 

She pressed her back to the wall, shoving all her fear down into her stomach to be turned into rage.

She was NOT SCARED. She would END that clown! Or at the very least give him an even worse cry-headache!! From crying MORE!!

She was not strong enough to pull that wheel. That made her more angry. She was TOTALLY a very strong 10 year old!

She was driven to decking that clown out of fear but DAMN if she doesn't get her way she’s gonna! Light something on fire!

She swears on that!


	20. Ghost

Nat was sleeping peacefully in bed.

She WAS. Until a certain werewolf boy shook her awake in a panic.

Nat groaned and flailed her hands a bit when Trevor’s arms were still on her shoulders.

“Nat! Nattt!!!” He said in as hushed of a whisper as his panicked voice could muster.

**_“What.”_ ** She whispered back, curt and tired. Her eyes were open now, at least.

“I saw a ghost downstairs!!!” He hissed, clearly afraid. Nat sat up in bed, giving Trevor a solid glare.

She rubbed her eyes, and said. “Ghosts. Are. Not.  _ Real. _ ”

Trevor balled his fists and shout-whispered “They are!”

“Ssssshhhhhhhh” Nat put a finger on his mouth, still rubbing her eyes with the other hand.

“Did you take your sleep meds?” 

“Trencil said we need to refill….” 

Trevor took in the question further, and said “Hey this is not because I’m sleepy but not tired! I saw a ghost! A real life one!!”

Nat yawned, holding the bridge of her nose. “What...okay. Okay Trevor, okay. What did you see…?”

Trevor waved his hands, almost angrily. “I was getting some water in the kitchen and the cabinets opened and closed behind me, and when I turned around to see what made the noise, NOTHING was there!”

Nat silently took that in, and didn’t respond. 

“AND!! When I said, “Hello?” nobody responded! Ghosts are notoriously shy and quiet creatures, which is why I think that one blonde kid from school is one too, so I think we may have one in this house!”

Nat sighed. “What...do you want ME to do about it..?”

Trevor tapped his fingers together, no longer making eye contact. “..I want you to come back downstairs with me because I left my cup on the counter…” 

Nat groaned, and waved Trevor into standing, getting out of bed herself. She slipped on her slippers, and they both made their way downstairs.

Trevor, on the steps, grabbed Nat’s shoulder with a hushed yelp.

“Hey! Do you hear that…?” 

Nat and Trevor listened down, and heard clattering of plastic and soft movement. Trevor whispered, “It's the ghost…” Nat could only roll her eyes, there was no such thing as ghost-

**_CRASH_ **

The kids both jumped when the sound of dishes colliding with the ground filled their ears.

“The ghost is stealing our stuff!” Trevor shouted in his hushed voice again. 

Nat tried to hush him, but facepalmed when Trevor dashed down the stairs. She quickly followed, and her annoyed look became concern when Trevor legitimately screamed.

“WHAT??” She asked, and then looked at what he was scared of.

It was her father, bent on one knee, picking up the dishes. Why did Trevor scream about that?

Trencil looked up at the two kids, and looked shocked they were awake. His eyes were glowing bright orange.

“I am sincerely hoping I did not wake you two! I’m sorry!” Trevor was just worriedly staring at Trencil’s eyes and the warm glow they gave off.

“Well, Trevor woke ME up because he said he saw a ghost.”

“Why, I don’t think there's any ghosts here. I feel like I’d know.”

Trevor shook his head, trying to quickly normalize the glowing eyes bit. 

“W-when i was, uh. Getting some uh, water, a second ago I uhm, I heard the cabinet..behind me open and shut really uhm, really fast.”

Trencil looked at the cabinet, and then back at Trevor. “My child, I feel like it’d reassure you if I told you that was me.”

Trevor could only be exasperated and ask “WHY.” Trencil opened the cabinet and pointed at the small box that had packages of various nuts in them.

“Jimothan and I were about to start laying down to rest, when he realized he almost had forgotten to test his blood sugar. He told me he needed a light healthy snack before bed after he did so, and I offered to grab him one.”

Trevor and Nat both understood that reason, as Trencil put the cups he dropped back in the cabinet.

“Wait, when are you down here again?” Trevor asked.

“Same reason as you. Jim and I wanted some water.”

“Well...I wanted to see the ghost with a witness after the water..but yes..”

Nat gave him an angry look. Woken up just to be a  _ witness _ ? That was very dumb to her.

Trencil shook his head, pouring Trevor a new glass of water. He directed both Nat and him back upstairs to get back to sleep, as best they could.

Trencil grabbed two more cups, taking care not to drop all of them again. He held the two in his hands, and was scared into dropping both of them again when he heard a loud  **CRUNCH.**

He quickly turned around and saw Jimothan standing there, eating his snack.

“What’s keepin’ ya, hun?” He asked, tiredly.

Trencil shook his head at his own easy fright, and said. 

“Ghosts, apparently.” 


	21. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Pregnancy (for two trans men)  
> Alcohol  
> and drinking while pregnant. 
> 
> This is the Rosemary AU, it belongs to visceraboy!

Trencil usually didn't go into the lounge. He found the atmosphere rather unappealing, with all the socializing and loud drunk women. The bartender was a rather interesting seeming man, but he didn’t feel like forcing himself to be uncomfortable just to get close to a man.

Today, however, he felt compelled to go for one reason only. Also being a man, but for a more concerning reason than possible flirtatious looks.

He had watched that Parsley fellow walk down into the lounge again, but something tipped him off. Something was different.

He sensed a new presence within him. 

A new, rather young presence. 

Trencil followed him down the stairs, and idled in the bottom doorway while Parsley took a seat.

The young presence felt stronger. He feels like he knows this strange feeling.

Parsley talked with the bartender, presumably ordering a drink.

Trencil took a deep breath, and pushed away his first suspicion until he could get closer. 

He ignored that loud woman waving at him and sat 3 seats away from Parsley. Not too close to be uncomfortable, but close enough to tell this presence was definitely coming from him. With his...nature...he definitely could sense more than eyes could see.

He feels like he’s seen this in himself before. 

He watched the bartender make and pour Parsley a drink. It looked like a milkshake and booze, a wine of some kind. 

He focused really hard on the presence, and his heart leapt into his throat when this feeling twinged and moved when Parsley took a sip. It made his stomach tie in knots. His body cringed as he could feel the presence actively rejecting that in a way Parsley could not see.

He knew what this was.

He knew EXACTLY what this was.

He was sensing a  _ baby. _

Oh stars.

He was sensing a  _ baby _ ….while the baby's father was downing an alcoholic beverage he knew was not virgin.

Trencil could not think, but only stare as this, this  _ father-to-be  _ happily drank his drink and chatted with the bartender.

Did...did he  _ know _ he’s to be a father? Has he found out yet? The presence is so small, it reminded him of what he felt when he was barely 5 weeks with Nat. 

He must be 4 to 5 weeks then. Maybe a little more.

6 at the most.

How far along he was at the moment could be speculated about later, how can Trencil prevent harm to this father and his baby while not outing him to the rest of the lounge?

He knew Parsley drank til curfew, and being with child he should not be drinking at all, much less for hours. 

“One minute, kiddo.”

Trencil was snapped out of his train of thought when the bartender approached him.

Trencil looked from the bartender to Parsley. 

“Kiddo…” He thought to himself.

This man must be grandpa.

“Haven’t really seen you around here, how are you?” The bartender asked Trencil.

Trencil tried to pull himself into the social mood, but found himself lost for words. So he just cut to the point.

“I’m fine, I’m just observing.” As much as he safely could. 

The bartender gave him a polite smile, and said, “Well, “just observing”, can I get you a drink?”

Trencil forgot to laugh. 

This man was grandpa alright. 

“My name is Trencil, thank you.” He said, almost cold and annoyed. He would be more so if his mind wasn’t slightly floaty with concern and his subconscious was scrambling to figure out what the hell he could do for Parsley’s health.

“A glass of Rosé, if you can.”

The bartender laughed a bit, and said “Gotcha. Name’s Jimothan.” This Jimothan turned around, and looked around for the Rosé. He was confused for a minute on where it was on his shelf of booze.

He turned to look below at where he kept his grenadine, and saw he left it where he had made Parsley’s drink. 

“Hey would you look at that!” He grabbed the bottle. 

“Hey sport, you and this Trencil guy like the same wine! What are the odds!” 

Parsley and Trencil both stared at this man, obviously both embarrassed to have loud attention suddenly drawn to them.

“It’s a popular kind of wine, Dad.”

“Heh, I know!”

“Then why is it special that we both like it?”

“B’cause it's just nice! And convenient.”

“Uh-huh.”

He looked a bit annoyed at his father, just a bit short today. He downed a bit more of his drink while Jimothan poured Trencil his.

That conversation may have given Trencil an idea. It involved him being social but it was a price he was willing to pay for a father’s health and a child’s safety.

“Jimothan, do you think...you could tell me a bit about Parsley, here? Maybe...maybe about his youth?”

It was like he hit a bullseye. Parsley’s eyes were instantly on him, and Jimothan was smiling widely.

Jimothan placed the wine where Trencil could reach and said “I think I must have 50 million stories."

_ “Dad.”  _ Parsley warned.

Trencil picked up the drink, sipping it lightly, and said. “Go on...”

“SIR.” Parsley pleaded.

Jimothan ignored Parsley’s groan of embarrassment when he instantly shot into a story about Parsley as a child.

Trencil had never been more happy to hear about a child falling into a mud puddle and crying about it for hours in his life when it made Parsley hold his head in his hands rather than drink.

Jimothan went ON and ON about several childhood stories, Parsley didn’t think to ask for refills when he was so focused on deflecting. 

Trencil and Jimothan both ignored Parsley’s snips and comments about his feelings about the past scenarios, as Dads tend to do sometimes.

“Is that it? Do you have more?” Trencil asked, holding his glass out like asking for a top-off.

Jimothan was quick to say while pouring “Oh yeah, I do! Parsley, do you remember that time when you tried to give yourself horns with glue and plastic bottles but you ended up-”

Parsley suddenly stood up, and said to Jimothan. “Okay Dad. I think I’m tired. I better turn in early tonight.” He did not want to hear  _ that _ story apparently.

Trencil was happy to see the man turn and leave when he only put away one drink. His body and baby could handle that until he hopefully showed more symptoms, realizes his pregnancy and quits. 

Jimothan looked disappointed at Parsley’s reaction to the stories.

“Well, you know what they say. Fathers always have a tendency of being rather embarrassing.” Trencil shrugged, sipping his drink more.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a bit of a job, hehe.” Jimothan rubbed the back of his head.

“I’ll talk to him about it later.” Jimothan said, with a shrug.

Trencil smiled at Jimothan, if not slightly.

“Who knows…” Trencil mused.

“Parsley may have a kid to embarrass like that as well.. in the future.” He finished.

Jimothan waved, and gave an exaggerated “PSH” noise.

“I don’t think I’m getting grandchildren from him anytime soon. Ain’t forcing him either, he’s just not about that. I may want him to have someone to spend his life with but sometimes saddling up with kids ain't for everyone.”

Trencil nodded, swirling his drink.

“Only time will tell, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got long but I hope you guys liked it!!


	22. Band-Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a late birthday present for a friend of mine! Hope you have a good one pal, ilu!

A little bit of kindness always went a long way. 

It was recess when Kamal was having the time of his life. The best part of his day was playing games with his school friends, as it tended to be for most 4th graders. 

Joyful laughter and screams filled the air as Kamal chased a girl with pigtails in a game of tag. He had his arm outstretched, but he could not catch up. 

He had a wide smile as they ran around the black-top but his eyes were drawn to his surroundings. Mostly the grass near the big chain link fence.

There was a kid crouched there, observing something. Kamal slowed to a halt, and looked at him. 

He was holding something like it was the most delicate and precious thing in the universe.

“YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!! NAH NAH NAH NAH BOO BOO!!!” A taunt was thrown at Kamal.

Kamal gasped, and screamed back at his target. “YEAH I CAN!!” 

He started back up his chase, but stumbled over his own feet, falling on the ground hard. 

The girl kept running, likely to find a hiding spot. 

Kamal was already crying before he realized he was in pain. He pushed himself into a sitting position, trying not to sob.

When the pain rushed in, he was immediately pulling up his pant leg to see the massive scrape right on his knee. 

“Ohhhhhh….” He tearfully moaned about it. He rubbed his eyes, trying to hold down more sobs, when he was encased by a shadow. 

He looked up, one fist still on his eye, and saw that kid from earlier. It was honestly like he teleported, but he probably just ran. 

He could see now he was wearing a pair of overalls. He had his hair in a ponytail that Kamal thought was the size of his head. 

Orange eyes full of concern.

The boy, without a word, reached into his overalls big front pocket and produced a band-aid. 

He knelt down in front of Kamal, and started to open it. He gently put the band-aid onto Kamal’s knee, and then stood back up. 

Kamal’s tears dried up when this boy held out his hand for him. He grabbed it and allowed the boy to help him up.

Once up, Kamal mumbled a “thank you..” making the boy smile.

“It’s no-thing!” Oh  _ boy _ , that's a thick accent. 

The boy kept smiling at Kamal, still holding his hand, so he gave it a shake. 

“My name is...Boris!” 

“...Kamal.” He said, with a bit less sadness.

Boris walked Kamal, hand in hand, to his little patch of grass by the fence. The two boys sat in the grass, and sat in silence for a second.

“So….” Boris started.

“Do….you like...flowers?” 

Kamal smiled a little, and nodded. “My gramma said I’m named after one! She picked my name!” 

Boris tilted his head, and asked. “Wait, what’s a “Kamal” flower, is it pretty?”

“No no, Mama told me it means “lotus” 

“Like a water lily?!” 

“Yeah!..I think.” 

Boris’s eyes were wide, and his grin was so contagious Kamal had to match it. Boris excitedly grabbed Kamal’s shoulders and looked right and then left.

“Can I show u something?”

“Uhm..o-okay?”

Boris reached back into his overall pocket, and pulled out a single tiny seed. It looked like a tiny tooth.

“Whoa…”

Boris held the seed in the palm of his hands, gently.

“This...this is a _tooth lily_ seed. I’m going to grow it into the most _BEAUTIFUL_ flower in the _UNIVERSE!!_ ”

Kamal asked, softly. “Can I hold it?”

Boris closed his palm for a moment, and said. “Be very very very _very_ careful.”

Boris gently placed the seed into Kamal’s hands.

“I found out about this flower in a book, and it said this seed is really really _really_ rare.”

“I bet it’s gonna be really pretty!”

“I  _ KNOW _ IT IS!!” Boris couldn’t help but raise his voice in excitement.

Kamal smiled widely, handing Boris the seed back, and the boys kept talking about their interests.

When Kamal talked about the Flintstones, Boris asked about the plot.

When Boris talked about dress up, Kamal talked about how his sisters would rope him into it.

That made Boris wish he had siblings, and Kamal was quick to shoot that down. 

Both didn’t understand that, but both didn’t need to at the moment. 

The two of them kept talking and talking, enjoying eachothers company.

Flowers, toy cars, puppets, robots, movies, food, hair.

Then the bell rang, startling the boys. 

They both stood up, and Kamal smoothed down the band-aid through his jeans. He looked at Boris and said, “It was nice to meet you!”

Boris nodded, “Nice to meet you too! You’re a really nice...niiceeee…лягушачий” 

Kamal looked towards the school, and then back at Boris. “Can I ask you one more thing?”

“Sure?”

“Do you want to come over to my house on Friday?”

Boris’s eyes were wide, and he gave Kamal an instant hug with a happy “Yes!!”

A little bit of kindness always went a long way. 

A small gesture could turn into a small action, which could turn into a small conversation, which could turn into a great friendship.

And friendship is the greatest act of kindness anyone could give another person.

Spread the kindness.


	23. Jeans

“No...no...no...no…” 

Mirphy groaned, sitting down on the tiny built in seat inside the thrift store dressing room.

She looked at the longest jeans she could find for cheap and held them up to her legs. They were still way way too short. 

She let them fall onto the floor, and rested her head in her hands. She was so aggravated at how hard it was to find clothing that could fit her correctly. 

She sat there for a minute, until she focused on her wrist, which made her check her watch. 

“Cripes!!” She gasped at the time. She was supposed to meet Jerafina for lunch 7 minutes ago!

Mirphy quickly got re-dressed, sliding her boots on. She put the jeans she didn't fit into onto the first rack she saw, hoping it was a “put this here and we’ll put it away” kind of deal as she dashed out.

Hopefully Jerafina would still be there!

-

Jerafina  _ was _ still there, bouncing her leg and sipping her free glass of water. She was wondering what in the world was keeping Mirphy up and hoping she wouldn’t have to cancel to go check on her at her apartment. It’s been around 15 minutes, so she was getting a little concerned. Least it was nice outside the cafe.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m here!” Jerafina piped up, and saw Mirphy approaching fast.

Jerafina smiled at Mirphy, and called out a “Heyyy!!”

Mirphy stopped at the table and sat down quickly to catch her breath, asking “Did you order something already?”

“No, no, I wanted to wait for you! What was keeping you?” 

Mirphy sighed, and rested her head in one of her hands. “I was at a thrift store, trying to find good pants.”   
Jerafina, picking up on the “I wanna rant so bad” vibes Mirphy easily gave off, hummed and asked “Did you find anything?”

“No!” Mirphy said, with annoyance.

“Pant companies never make pants that can fit me! I’m like, I get that I’m 98% leg but there has to be SOMEONE who likes the extra leg room, even if they aren’t super tall!”

“That sucks!” Jerafina interjected.

“Yeah, it does! I can never find a pair of jeans and this pair is something my mother made and sent me!” Mirphy said, stretching her leg for emphasis. She put her leg down, and waved her hand a little dramatically.

“I appreciate it, of course! But who! Who only owns and wears ONE pair of jeans! Me half the time because I’m just too darn tall!”

Mirphy let out an angry sigh, but turned it into a deep breath.

“I’ll deal with it though, I'll come up with something. I could use a turkey sandwich, you ready to order?”

Jerafina hummed, getting an idea, but she could stand to wait until their lunch was over.

“Yeah, I’m feeling chicken salad myself, let’s go.”

-

Their little lunch raised Mirphy’s spirits as much as she thought it could. She didn’t know why Jerafina looked so excited when she asked Mirphy to tell her her height.

She went back to her apartment and continued her work which entailed framing a vase of flowers to photograph. 

Her afternoon went by rather calmly, with feelings about the thrift store bubbling up a little, but she just sighed and brushed it off her shoulder with a “I’ll take care of it tomorrow”

Around 8 pm, she decided to eat dinner, because she got so focused she forgot to earlier. She pulled a Spaghetti TV Dinner out of her freezer and popped it in the microwave. That’d do it.

While waiting for her frozen pasta to cook, she got a knock on her door. She checked the time on the microwave, and then answered it.

It was her neighbor, technically. Downstairs neighbor. She was holding what looked like a parcel in her hands.

“Someone dropped this off and it was apparently for you.” 

Mirphy gave a confused look, but took it from the woman anyways. 

“Thanks, Ma’am.” 

Mirphy shut the door, and carried the package back into her tiny kitchen.

It was wrapped up very messily, with just wrapping paper and a lot of tape.

She put it on the counter, and used the knife she vented her pasta with to start cutting the tape off. She had to pause in the struggle to stir her pasta and put it back in the microwave.

She got it open, and saw a pair of jeans with a sticky note on them.

“Hey sweetie! Call me if these don’t fit, i hope you like them- JJ. <3”

Mirphy didn’t know how to feel, but she was smiling widely either way.

She clicked the “30 seconds” button on her microwave, and unfolded the jeans.

She couldn’t even TELL there were extensions or any work done on this pair. She held them up to her waist, and could tell they would be just long enough. Did Jerafina even take her boots into the equation? 

Her microwave beeped, she’d wanna wolf that down first, pants later.

These jeans are so nice, she’d rather DIE than immediately get tomato sauce on them in the first two seconds of having them!

She knows that’ll happen the first meal she eats otherwise, but she’ll spare it from being 8 PM TV dinner spaghetti.

That’d just make her a little sad!


	24. Rug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 2012! 18 years after Smile for Me! 
> 
> Ally and Canterbury are my OCs that I made to be Putunia's family in the post canon I share with Puppyluver256!

“..5..6..7..8..9...10!”

Swiveling around in her wheelchair, Ally called out “Ready or not, here I come!”

Ally and Putunia had learned a lot of things in their first few months with Canter as a part of their home.

He loves Sesame Street. 

He loves Birds.

And he is Garbage at hide and seek.

Granted, he  _ is _ five years old, so he’s cleared of all charges, in Ally’s book.

Ally slowly pushed herself forwards into the living room, peeking around the living room for any raised couch cushions or feets peeking out from the curtains.

She did plan to ignore him for a second to give him a giggle, but spotting him was something she wanted to do.

“Caaantterrrr…” Ally cooed, hoping to make him giggle and reveal himself.

“Imma  _ tickle  _ you!!!” She cooed further. She stopped in the middle of the living room, and looked around. 

She then looked down. 

“Ohhh, hehehe” She giggled down at a very lumpy looking rug below her.

She rolled, and stopped right in front of it.

“What's this?” She leaned down and looked at the rug. 

“This rug is very very lumpy!” She said, patting the rug before having to sit back up. 

Ally elected to roll around the rug, but immediately stopped and rolled backwards when she heard a yelp.

Canter pushed the rug off of him, holding his hand, already sobbing.

“Oh! Oh baby, baby c’mere I'm so sorry I'm sorry!” Ally went a bit forward and held out her arms for Canter, giving him a concerned look. He stood up and walked to her, but knew better to crawl in her lap when she was in her chair.

Canter let Ally grab his hand and pepper it with little kisses.

“I didn’t know your hand was there, I'm really sorry!”

Canter hiccuped when he was given a hug.

“Its okay Mommyyy…” He cried.

“I was REALLY hidden..you couldn't see meee..”

Ally had to stifle her laughter because Canter’s face was still red with tears.

She gave his hand more little kisses which she could tell made him happy, and said to him “How about I go hide now, sweetie?”

“No…” He paused to hiccup. 

“..Can we have snacks? And..and Disney Channel?”

Ally ruffled his hair and said “Of course.”

They both made their way into the kitchen, after Canterbury dragged the rug out of Ally’s way.

“Can I have goldfish crackers?”

“Of course.”

“Aaannddd a caprisun?”

“Of course!”

“Andddd another hug?”

Ally smiled at her little boy and gave him another hug. 

Which turned into a push and a happy squeal when she pinched his sides and tickled him!

What betrayal!!

An extra kiss makes it better.

So do goldfish crackers and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

Plus some mommy snuggles!

Perfect afternoon!


	25. Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is just about two OCs I made. They were meant to be for something small but now they live in my brain rent free so!!
> 
> Here's them!

“Ow...ow...mmm..”

Charlie Campbell perked up when she heard these quiet pained noises. She quickly screwed the lid back on the container of pretzels she was sampling from, and exited the kitchen.

Charlie peeked around the corner, and she saw her wife creeping through the halls connecting their room with their living room, inching very slowly with her cane.

“Val? Are you alright?”

Valerie looked up, too fast for her own wishes. She was gripping her back with her other hand like she was about to snap in half.

“Yyyyeah! Yeah yeah yeah, I’mmm...I'm great I'm good!” She gasped.

“Val…” Charlie met her in the middle to make her stop crawling. 

“Dear, you’re  _ shaking… _ ” -and sweating, oh dear.

This was true, Valerie was involuntarily shaking due to the pain in her back and leg. Charlie wanted to put a gentle hand on her shoulder but she feared she’d exasperate her pain.

“I just want to get to the kitchen, and...and and get a dang drink…” Valerie sighed. 

“You’re going to go to the kitchen and sit your pretty behind down! You need to rest…”

Valerie looked up at her again, taking another step forward. She muttered. “Well..” She stopped again, and then poked her wife on the stomach. “You’re one..to talk..”

Charlie couldn't help but flusteredly look away in embarrassment as that poke made her baby begin kicking.

Charlie was almost 7 months pregnant and Valerie’s spine caused her hell on earth, _daily._ They both need to rest sometimes, Charlie will admit that.

“Come on, come sit down in the kitchen. Pick a chair, any chair, hun.”

Valerie kept shuffling, Charlie slowly walked beside her. Anytime Valerie stopped to "rest" or sigh, Charlie stopped and blew her a kiss which made Valerie a little happy.

Eventually, they both made it into the kitchen.

Charlie pulled out a kitchen chair and turned it sideways. Valerie settled herself down, sighing deeply with relief.

Charlie grabbed the container of pretzels, and put it on the table. Valerie smiled, because she knew she’s been hardcore craving those every day.

She would take just a baggy of pretzels in with her while working, and share it with the kids she has to work with. It’d cheer everyone up a little bit, given she’s a social worker.

Ice clinked, as Charlie poured herself a glass of Pink Lemonade. Another Craving.

“What do you want to drink, hun?”

_ “Tequila.” _

“It’s 12 pm, try again.”

“Hehe...some of that apple juice we got, then.”

Charlie poured the drinks, and before she sat down she also grabbed a bowl of sour cream.

She sat down in the chair closest to Valerie, and started enjoying her pretzels, dipped in sour cream.

“Gimme one of those.” Val couldn’t reach into the jar and take one, so she let Charlie give her a handful. 

“Try this, Val! It's actually great.” Charlie tapped her nail against the glass of the bowl.

Valerie accepted when she pushed the bowl a little bit closer.

Popping it in her mouth, Valerie took in the flavor.

“Tastes like...A pretzel with sour cream on it…”

“It tastes like  _ awesome. _ ”

Valerie chuckled a little, eating a plain pretzel and taking a sip of her juice.

Charlie took a sip of her lemonade, which quickly prompted her to make an  _ “oof-!” _ sound.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. I get it! You don’t like citrus! Well,  _ I _ like citrus and you can’t take pink lemonade away from me; So  _ deal!” _ Charlie pat her stomach, trying to aggressively smooth out the kicking child.

“Can I feel ‘em?” Valerie asked.

Charlie had to wipe away the reflexively angry look, and sighed. She nodded, standing up and held both her stomach, and her back.

She positioned herself where her slouched wife could both lean her head on her stomach, and put her hands on it.

“She’s very active, huh?”

“It absolutely kills my back and hips every time she does this, I swear.”

Valerie rubbed little circles on the left side of her bump, causing her daughter to nudge her hand back.

“Least you only have to deal with that pain for, like...3 more months?”

“3 more monthssss…” Charlie whined, as she sat back down.

“Why do babies take so long and hurt so bad.”

“That’s just how it is, I guess.” Valerie ate another pretzel and looked back up at Charlie, who was staring at the ceiling and holding her bump in dismay.

“Hey, look at it like this. My hurt is Forever and I don’t even get a kid for it. Just the will to sleep forever.”

“That doesn't make me feel any better... If anything I just wanna kiss the heck out of you.”

“...what’s stopping you?” Valerie asked, almost hopeful.

“The child  **_you_ ** put in me using my organs as a  _ makeshift trampoline.” _

“That's...fair.” Valerie laughed a bit.

“I’ll kiss you later...after I pee.” Valerie laughed more as her wife quickly left her chair and the room.

What a waddling mess they both were.


	26. Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my sweetest Headcanons is that all these kiddos experienced Earthbound together!

“Ness used PSI teleport β!” 

Trevor read aloud for the sake of the youngest child. Putunia’s eyes were wide as she watched Millie wield the controller and make their band of heroes spin rapidly spin and teleport away.

Playing through Earthbound together had been such a big treat between all 6 Habitat Kids.

But now, they’re in the endgame.

Their faces went dim and yet intrigued when the music of their protagonist’s hometown was “that creepy alien music!” as described by Millie. Also it was completely dark!

Millie explored the town, knocking on doors and getting no answers. 

“Wait, where do I go again?”

“The meteorite, on top of the hill. Go a little right and up!” Trevor explained, taking one of the last popped kernels of popcorn. 

Putunia let out a big yawn as Millie pressed onwards. Action picked up when a diamond collided with the heroes, prompting two to follow.

“You encountered the Ghost of Starman and its cohorts!”

_ “Oh no…”  _ Everyone thought.

Millie was already pressing The “Bash” command rapidly. 

“Wait, Millie! What are these things, lemme read the names!” Trevor whined.

“They’re called Dead, Dead and Deader!”

“Not true.” Tim-Tam stated, still munching on Gerry’s chips.

“It might as well be!” Millie stated, as the battle started.

All the characters wailed on the Ghost of Starman, and then the Starman used Starstorm α! 

The kids let out a shout when that did mortal damage to almost everyone.

“Millie when the battle ends, you gotta get healing!”

“But I wanna save my PP for the boss!!”

It seems either way, luck was not on Millie’s side. 

The Evil Eye glared with its eerie eye at Ness, and Ness was Diamonized!

“WHAT?!” Everyone shouted, eyes wide.

Ness was DEAD! After all that introspecting and becoming so powerful he was DEAD!

Panicking after the other enemy stole a Horn of Life, Millie spammed “Bash” again. 

She was promptly yelled at by Trevor as the rest of them perished. 

Millie was red as she watched the game over screen play. Everyone was staring at her in disbelief at that display. 

Silently, she pressed continue. 

“Nat, what's her time at?” Trevor asked.

“Like 5 minutes left. She did a lot of exploring.” Nat looked at the kitchen timer they borrowed to time their turns.

“Millie, hand me the controller.”

“What??? But it's still my turn!”

“Millie, you don’t have to be a rocket scientist to see there's gonna be 50 gajillion enemies and you’re just gonna do that again.” Trevor said bluntly. 

Millie mumbled, and practically threw the controller at Trevor’s head.

“Ow! Thanks but ow!” He said, rubbing his forehead. Millie just stuck her tongue out at them.

“Waitz waitz, y’all Trevor JUST hadda turn! That's not fair eitha!” 

“I'm not taking a turn, I’m making sure Putunia doesn't die either!”

Trevor got back into the game, and healed with the Mr. Saturn. He quickly walked back outside, and teleported back to Onett for Putunia. Putunia put on a cute yet determined face as she began her march through Onett, with a lot of guidance from the older kids.

“Paula is gonna kick that diamonds butt!!” Putunia exclaimed.

“Everyone fights.” Tim-Tam said.

“Paula’s gonna kick that diamonds butt!”

Putunia got lucky when she got into battle with One Ghost of Starman.

Putunia was the opposite of Millie. She was easily convinced by the older two kids because as soon as they suggested it she went all out with all their attacks.

“PSI Heroes Ω

Freeze Ω

Heavy Bazooka

And Starstorm!”

It didn't quite defeat it, and Putunia was hit with the enemies Starstorm. She shouted and used Heroes again and spammed “Bash” 

The Heroes defeated the Starman, and Putunia got a little cheer, making her very happy.

“The enemy left a present!” Everyone gasped, and held their breath. 

“Inside the present, there was a Goddess Ribbon!”

“YOOOOOOOOO!!” The kids (sans Tim-Tam, who curled up a bit because of the screaming) absolutely hollered. 

The battle ended, and Trevor asked for the controller again.

He gave the Ribbon to Paula, making Putunia very happy as well because Paula was her favorite character. 

He equipped it and explained to Putunia “Look, the Ribbon gives her like, 222 defense! Ain’t that cool?”

“YEAH!!”

Millie, still bitter about losing her turn, said “It's just a ribbon, big whoop.”

Nat turned to her and said “It's a rare Ribbon, twerp. Let them have this like a big kid.”

“I’m not a big kid, I’m like, 5!”

“Uh-huh, so what’re you gonna do with that coin?” Nat turned her attention to Putunia.

“I'M GONNA THROW IT AT GIYGAS!”

“Oookaayyyy? We could sell it, you know?”

“I'M GONNA THROW IT!! AT HIS DUMB EVIL BADDIE FACE!!”

“Alrighty, we’ll let you do that.”


	27. Bathrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the 2012 Time Skip so Nat is all grown up! She's 31 going 32.
> 
> Catherine is her wife and she's trans, babey.
> 
> (contains talk of pregnancy)

Catherine Varnnia was swaying and lightly dancing in the kitchen. Waiting for a kettle to boil, she was quietly mumbling “Tea, tea, t-t-tea.” Like she was singing a little song.

Her hair was still slightly damp because of its length, and thankfully her gradient hasn't faded.

It’s because it was 7 Pm and both her and Nat are getting clean and comfy for the night. She still heard the shower running as she looked at the mugs.

Nat could use a large warm drink, as far as Cat was concerned. She’s creeping up on 8 months pregnant and this was causing her to have major anxiety about giving birth that she hasn't been able to shake yet.

It’s honestly the worst anxiety Cat has seen Nat go through in their several years of marriage. Nat usually never breaks down in tears but Cat guessed that's what babies do to you.

“Tea. For my bee. And my bay-bee. To make her happy.” She hummed, sleepily. The kettle tweeted right after the shower turned off. 

Cat put a Raspberry tea bag into her own mug, and Lemon Balm into Nat’s hopefully comforting prettier mug. 

She poured the boiling water and noticed the bathroom door opened and closed much faster than usual. 

“Hey hun?” Cat called.

“What?” Nat called back.

“How much sugar do you want in your tea?”

Cat heard the couch creak and after a moment, Nat called “Two cubes!” 

Cat smiled, and put the amount of sugar needed in both of their teas. After stirring them both, Cat carefully picked them up and carried them to the living room.

She stopped and took in her wife. She was sitting on the couch, leaning into one of the pillows. She was dressed in literally nothing but a light pink bathrobe, Holding her stomach with one hand and clicking through channels with the other. 

“Careful, it's hot.” Cat said, putting both mugs of tea on the coasters they put on their nice table.

“Thanks babe.” Nat said, giving her a smile.

Cat smiled back, but Nat noticed she kept looking at her outfit of choice.

“Hey, getting dressed sounds awful right now. I’m not getting dressed until we sleep!”

“That's ok, that's ok!”

“I'm sittin’ pretty here in this bathrobe forever! Unless I want a snack. Which...I do. I wanna pick at that ice cream some more.” Nat leaned slowly forward and grabbed her tea, blowing on it to take a gentle sip.

“You are pretty. Very pretty, right now, hehe.”

Nat laughed a bit, putting down her cup and leaning back down. She held her bump and kept thinking about that ice cream. Cat reached over, and put her hand on the back of Nat’s head. 

This confused Nat until she ruffled her hair while saying “And curly curly curly!” 

“Ah! Pfffff!!” She got it, she got it, the baby made her hair curl up more naturally than usual!

She hummed when from that spot, Cat turned her head and gave her a kiss.

Once she pulled away, she put her forehead against Nat’s and said,

“I’ll get you that ice cream.”

“Thank you.”

“You stay comfy now, you deserve it!” Cat got up, and walked off, mumbling again.

Nat could’ve sworn she heard her call her a “freakin warrior”

Smiling warmly, she picked her tea back up and sipped it again. She put her hand around her bump again when she felt a couple kicks.

“You BETTER take tonight easy on me and just let me vibe in my robe. Or Else I’ll Ground You The Second You Tear Your Way Out Of Me.”

The kicking settled, making Nat hold herself more gently, sipping her tea.

“Ah, that's the stuff.” She was content, for the moment.

Especially because she heard crinkling and the grabbing of two spoons.

They were gonna share the last of that ice cream together, 75: 25!


	28. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has implied Transphobia in it.

Today was a “lay on the couch and think about life” day for Randy. He had met with Gillis’s parents the day prior, and he had too many things on his mind now.

Mostly parents. Pretty much just Parents. 

His parents...weren’t good people. They hated him for who he was, and he’ll never forgive them for that.

He can still remember combing his long hair behind his ears in fear as they screamed at him for existing as he was.

They booted him off to the first person who’d take him. 

And that's who he was thinking about today.

His aunt. Janet Hapukurk.

He loved his aunt a lot, but he’d been a bit distant unintentionally. After a rough college experience, and a rough time finding work and a rough time with life in general, Randy had just been...isolated.

Only comforted from the grey in his world by comforting scents.

Maybe he needed a bit of comfort from his family.

That led him to stand and stare at his landline. 

He picked it up, slowly dialed a number, and listened to the beeps.

“Hello?”

He hesitated for a moment, and quietly said, “Hey Auntie…”

“...Randall?”

“It’s me, Auntie.”

“Randy!! Dear, how are you?? What’s been going on, I’ve been trying to call!!”

Randy could hear the smiles and concern in her tone, making him feel a pang of guilt.

“I’ve been okay! A lot of lovely things have been happening in my life, and it’s been getting grand!”

“I wanna hear about it, dear.”

Randy suddenly had forgotten everything that's ever happened to him ever. 

He heard two little yaps from a pair of dogs, and said. “Uhm, well. we’ve adopted a couple dogs.”

His aunt hummed, and that made Randy add “Their names are Claravine, and Salt and Pepper!”

And that led down to everything else, telling long stories about grand events of his year.

“We’ve moved into a lovely apartment.”

“I’ve been working on getting something published, but we need to read over it once more.”

“We had a great Hanukkah!”

Janet finally cut Randy off and said “Okay, Randy. This is all lovely, but “WE?” who are you talking about??”

OH, he never told her about GILLIS, his ears were already hot.

“Oh, well….you see….I got….” He took a deep breath, and admitted.

“I got a boyfriend.”

_ “REALLY???” _

Randy winced at the happy squeal his Aunt gave. He had a nervous smile as he said, “His name is Gillis…!” He nervously laughed. 

“Where’d you meet him? When? How long have you two been together?”

“A few months...I met him at…” He trailed off. He didn't know how to explain the Habitat.

“I met him….because he worked at a Mental Health retreat I admitted myself into.”

The silence was deafening. That was probably the Last thing his aunt wanted to hear, given Randy’s turbulent past with Mental Health. 

“...Hun...you...are you okay…?”

“Yes! Yes I’m okay! I was just...very over and underwhelmed...and I felt...weak, and like my world was dull. I needed  _ something… _ ”

“Well....you can always call me.”

“I know…”

“Anytime. For anything.”

“ _ I know… _ ”

“You can also visit! We all miss you down here! I'm sure your little boyfriend would love to visit Michigan, and I’d love to meet him!”

“I’m sure he would…! Money’s a little tight- I broke my ankle earlier this year, I'm fine now though- but we can talk about it!”

“Oh no! I hope that’s all better now, how’d that happen!? I got a big tax bonus and a really promising commission going! I can help you two, just say the word!”

Randy laughed, and started telling another story on the phone.

That phone call was long distance, and lasted way too long, but Randy didn’t care.

He’d talk to his aunt until Gillis got home, and then He’d get to!


	29. Gun

It was a scorching summer day, so of course Gerry and Tim-Tam were sitting in the backyard of Wallus’s house, soaking up the sun. 

Gerry tucked his hair back into his scarf, and tightened it a little bit before taking another sip of his lemonade he was “totallzie allowed ta take outsize!”  _ Totally. _

While Gerry stuck to the shade, Tim-Tam was exploring the yard. It was a rather big yard, especially considering how small Wallus’s house is! 

Tim-Tam approached what looked like an old barn storage unit that had been abandoned deep in the yard.

They looked it up and down, and immediately grabbed the handle to yank it open. 

They were able to push it half way open, and squinted at the dusty, cobwebbed filled interior. 

It was mostly empty with random trash bags in it. Likely from the previous home owners. 

Tim-Tam covered their nose and mouth, and entered the unit. They peeked behind the trash bags, and their eyes widened at what they saw. 

They picked it up, and dashed back to Gerry.

Gerry saw them running up to him, and called “Whoa!! Whaz up???” 

Tim-Tam held up a gun shaped object and just said. “Gun.” 

Gerry yelped, standing up and moving behind Tim-Tam, as they were holding this “gun” unsafely.

“Dirty, Gross.” They said, turning back to Gerry. The “gun” was coated in dirt and dust from being in the unit so long.

“Put that downz!!! This is NOT a stick up, put it down!!”

Tim-Tam did put it down, but also wordlessly grabbed Gerry’s drink and dumped a bit of it on the “gun” making Gerry make an angry noise.

They crouched down, and wiped the “gun” down. 

“ _ Water _ gun.” Tim-Tam clarified, uncapping the water entry way.

Gerry sighed in relief that it wasn't a real gun, but snatched it away from them.

He grabbed his lemonade, and dumped the last bit of it into the hole.

He immediately started spraying them, making them hum like an angry cat and flee.

Gerry gave chase with a laugh, getting lemony vengeance. 


	30. Labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains pregnancy. This is Kamal's mother with his oldest sister though, hehe.

Deep breath. Take a deep breath, Azalea.

You can do this.

You can pass your husband's hotel gauntlet around the boardwalk when your turn comes up.

Azalea put her elbow on the table, putting her chin in her hand while using the other to hold her very pregnant stomach. She let out a sigh, as she was uncomfortable in her chair. Her daughter was overdue and they needed a distraction.

She sucked at Monopoly though, and was going to lose next turn.

Her husband and mother were arguing lightheartedly over a mortgage Gardenia would have to make because of Hadi’s strangle hold of the board. She wasn’t very tuned in, as she was very focused on how uncomfortable she was. 

She tried to shrug it off, as her mother mortgaged two of her Yellow properties and forked Hadi over some cash. 

And then Azalea sat up suddenly, feeling something rather distressing. 

“Azalea, it's your turn.” Gardenia said, passing her the dice.

“Mom- I think my water broke.” She said, forgetting about the game.

“Dear, you thought your water’s been breaking the past two days. We’re not ending the game because you gotta use the restroom. Take your turn and lose with pride.”

Gardenia was giving Azalea an incredulous look, while Hadi had one full of fear.

“M-om, I  _ really _ think-” Azalea put her head in her hand, needing to hum for a minute at how uncomfortable she was because of her baby moving strangely, losing her ability to finish that sentence. 

Gardenia’s wit was lost, and Hadi looked under the table. 

“Yep. Yep yep yep, I think that's it?? Is that it?” He asked his mother in law.

“Yeah, that's it. I’ll get the bags in the car, you get her in it.” Gardenia said to Hadi, immediately moving. She gave Azalea a brisk pat on the shoulder as she passed her.

“Got it!!” Hadi said, getting up. 

“Wait a minute, Hadi.” Azalea said, uncurling from within herself.

“What is it?” He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Azalea started to pick up the cards and pieces, putting them away. Hadi could only stare blankly at her.

“Azalea.”

“What.”

“We can clean this up later, we have to go!”

“It’ll only take a second!”

“Cleaning can wait, childbirth! Can not!!” Hadi said, grabbing Azalea gentle, and nudging her to stand.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, Hadddiiiiiiii...” She whined, as she was forcibly led away.

“Is she having a contraction??” Gardenia called, as she came back with a couple bags in her hands.

“No, she just wants to clean the game up.”

“I can clean up after you get settled, and I’ll be back before the baby is here!”

“See?” Hadi said, opening the door to lead her outside to the car.

Azalea made an angry and sad look, before grabbing the door frame and hissing. 

“ _ That’s  _ a contraction.” Gardenia said, pointing at Azalea for a second. 

Azalea muttered, slowly. “Mhm...yeah…” She hummed, as pain racked over her. 

Hadi kept his hands around Azalea’s shoulders, rubbing her back in a comforting method.

“Don’t do that.” She said, and he stopped. He could feel the annoyance radiating off her.

Once she could stand straight again, she was led to the car, in the front seat so she can lean a little back.

Hadi got into the backseat, as Gardenia got the bags in the trunk.

Gardenia got into the driver's seat, and started the car.

“You ready for this, sugar?” She asked Azalea.

“Nope.” Azalea answered, honestly.

“Well, here we go..” Gardenia pulled out, and sped them to the hospital.

The Bora family was about to grow in size, and Azalea couldn’t’ve been more happy.

Well, not in that moment, but she will be so happy to meet this child, and all of her future children.

Labor pains included.


	31. Restaurant

Jasmine felt so annoyed. She couldn’t believe herself right now. Sitting at a random restaurant waiting for this Basically Blind date because her stupid brother couldn't keep shit to himself.

She bounced her leg while leaning back in her chair, gnawing on a breadstick. She was utterly bored.

“Are you Jasmine?” She heard, startling her. She turned her head and saw a man standing a couple feet from her. 

He was actually kinda cute. He looked exactly like he sounded over the phone.

Long black hair tied into a short ponytail, with a sweater, blazer and pair of well-worn jeans.

And Really Cute Glasses.

She sat properly, tucking her nicely curled hair behind her ear, and said “Yeah.”

The man gave a smile, and came to stand in front of her. He offered her a hand, and Jazz hesitated to take it. 

She had not been on a date in years, do you shake on first dates??

She took it anyways, not wanting to be rude. He took his seat across from her, and started talking.

“I’m very sorry for any intrusions. I would have thought your brother agreed with you about things like this.”

“I can’t see why I would. I was really surprised to get a random phone call from some rando who knew my name.”   
The man laughed nervously, obviously realizing how creepy this all looked.

“Well, I’d like to stop being a “rando”. My name is Lin. Lin Greene.” 

“Jasmine Bora.”

“I know…”

“Oh...yeah.” Jasmine blushed.

“Well, uh...you can...call me Jazz?” 

Lin smiled, and nodded. “Alrighty, Jazz.”

Jazz ate at another breadstick as the waitress came to give menus and drinks. 

“I really like the carbonara here,” Lin said, happily looking at the menu.

“I’ve never gotten it before, I don't eat here often, and it's usually pretty expensive.”

“Who said you were paying?” Lin said, quirking an eyebrow.

Jazz perked up, and said “You don't have to do that!”

“I want to! It’s no trouble, do you want the carbonara?”

Jazz hesitated, and said “You pay for that, I pay for drinks, after this.”

“Alright with me.”

After the savory dish was ordered (with a small salad on Jazz’s side), the two had time for conversation.

“So...Lin...what do you do?”

“Like, for work?”

“Yeah!”

“I work as a web designer near here! You?”

“I’m an independent artist- that's why I never get the carbonara.” Jasmine said with a laugh. Lin laughed back.

The two chatted happily about their workplaces and lives. Jazz was much more relaxed around Lin at this point, so both of them smiled at each other when their food was delivered. Jazz happily looked at the creamy pasta dish.

“They honestly make pretty good looking food here!”

“...You look pretty good too.”

Jazz smiled, and blushed, looking down. This was gonna be nice.

“Thanks.”


	32. Magnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Rosemary Au by visceraboy!
> 
> (I'm sorry so many of these are baby related, I have a problem /j)

This baby was going to be the death of both their fathers.

It started with a tiny container of circular magnets. 

Kamal had left them on the kitchen counter for Putunia and Gerry to hang things on the fridge.

He wanted to leave them there for their _intended purpose._

Kamal came into the kitchen for a light snack, passing Parsley and giving him a wave. 

He opened the fridge, and grabbed carrots and hummus. 

He sat with Parsley at the kitchen table, while Parsley was looking over a file with a sense of malaise. Makes sense, he was struggling to sleep at decent times even  _ more _ as he moved through his second trimester. 

Kamal ate his snack, and watched Parsley turn over papers for a while making marks and notes where it apparently fit. Parsley got increasingly annoyed-looking when the papers blew around (not helped by the crunching noises of the carrots). 

Parsley looked at the counter, and saw the container of magnets. He looked from the magnets, to the hummus and back and forth. 

Parsley stood up, and grabbed the magnets. He collected his papers, and put the magnets on top like a paper weight.

Parsley picked up his pencil, and kept working in silence. His focus was still not there, but he tried.

Kamal looked up at him, and his snack. He grabbed a carrot, and held it out to Parsley. 

“Oh…? Thanks.” Parsley took the Carrot, and ate it with a bit of Kamal’s hummus. That immediately made him want more of that hummus, everything in his body was DEMANDING some more hummus.

There was one issue though, He didn't want to ask Kamal for more of his carrots. 

Parsley thought quick and that meant barely at all. He opened the magnet container, and grabbed one. 

He dipped it in the hummus, and put it in his mouth.

_ “PARSLEY!!!”  _ Kamal immediately shouted, startling Parsley into spitting it out into his hands.

“W hat??”

“Don’t eat that???” Kamal said, giving him a look of bewildered concern. 

“But it’s good!”

“You know what's not good? Taking you to the hospital cause you got magnets stuck together in your stomach! That's bad for you and bad for the  _ literal baby inside you. _ ”

Parsley looked sad, when he put down the magnet, and mumbled.

“I just wanted some hummus...”

Kamal sighed, and took the magnets from him, and used the container of hummus as the paperweight instead. 

He then stood up and got a second baggie of baby carrots. 

“How's this?” Kamal said, tossing them to him.

“...that's good.”

Kamal sighed once more, and opted to take the magnets to the work in progress office. 

Hopefully by the time he comes back, there's hummus left for the rest of his carrots.


	33. Calendar

This morning was an exciting morning for Dallas. He smiled widely as he made breakfast for himself, which was mostly just a banana on toast. He just had a lovely birthday, and it was a nice February morning.

  
Munching his toast, he walked to the main calendar that everyone in the house used. It had several days marked on it with school occasions, mostly for Tim-Tam. 

  
He grabbed the marker, and marked out the 9th, as it was the 10th. He looked at the hearts drawn around that Saturday with glee. 

  
He and Parsley had a date planned tomorrow and it was going to be very nice! He was super excited he couldn't think straight, but he still had painting to do.

  
Maybe he’d paint a valentine’s piece with lots of pink and purples….Nice!  
4 more days until a lovely, lovely date!  
-  
Parsley tapped his foot at his desk, anxious. He couldn't really focus on his work as he thought about the date. 

He reached into his coat pocket, and looked at his pocket calendar. He marked out the 9th with pen, and looked at Saturday. 

  
He had to go to the mall after work, so he wrote that down. 

  
He looked at the clock, and started quickly gathering his things as the case was about to begin. He gave the 14th another look.

  
4 more days until he pops the most important question he can to Dallas.


	34. Murder

**“** **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!”_ **

The sounds of swinging metal and bones crunching resounded through the house. The screams were overpowering and full, chilling to any who would hear.

As a life was taken, Trevor hid his face in his scarf, instinctively turning away from the noises.

“Would you like me to pause it-? Fast Forward?” Trencil asked him, moving to grab the tv remote.

“No!! It's okay!!!” Trevor said, curling up on the couch and scooting away.

Trencil looked at the shaking teen, and back at the movie. 

Nat was presently adoring the scary scene, and he was glad she was having a nice time; but it seemed like Trevor hated the movie.

Jimothan suggested that One spooky movie wouldn't hurt the kids, given their age, but the one he let Nat picked certainly-

_ CRUNCH _

...Had a LOT of bloodshed. 

“Trevor, would you be a dear and help me make some more popcorn?”

Trevor peeked up, and saw Trencil standing up and exiting the living room as the movie moved onto its next victim. Desperate to get away from the bloodbath, Trevor quickly followed suit.

Trencil did not need help making Popcorn, that was easy. They had the microwaveable bags.

He put one in the microwave and asked Trevor “Would you like to stop watching the movie?” as he pressed the Popcorn button with his thumb.

Trevor immediately looked embarrassed, leaning on the kitchen counter. “I....”

He took a deep breath, and nodded almost tearfully. 

“I don’t want Nat to be- Nat about it though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dad, she’s gonna call me a Weenie Dog. Or Sir Mr Mcchicken pants or something!”

Trencil gave him a look, and seemed to always think hard about what to say next. 

“I’m sure she’ll understand if you want to go to bed early, it is almost time for your medicine anyways.”

“After watching that guy chop an ARM off???? I’m NEVER sleeping!” 

“I’m also sure your medicine will help on that front.”

“...yea you’re right.”

Trencil took the popcorn out of the microwave and deposited it into a bowl.

“Wait right here, I’ll be right back.” 

Trencil placed the bowl back on the coffee table, and looked at his daughter.

“Do you like this movie, dear?” He asked, watching as the movie moved back to ambient horror.

“It’s one of the coolest I’ve seen in a long time!!”

“How many other horror movies have you been watching?” Trencil asked, with a smirk.

“Uhhhh…” Nat realized she had busted herself for something Trencil was not very mad about. 

Trencil gave a small laugh, and said “Trevor’s going to bed early, as it's almost time for his medicine. I’m going to get that for him and we can finish this together, alright?”

Nat hummed in agreement, still focused on the movie’s antagonist stalking about.

Trencil returned to helping Trevor by getting his nighttime routine chugging.

Trencil gave Trevor his small array of pills to take, and a small glass of soda as made it easier. He sat with him until he got all of that taken and walked with him to the stairs.

“Try to sleep well!”

“I won't, hehe.” Trevor laughed, nervously.

“Well, still try. I love you!”

“...I love you too, dad…” 

Trencil smiled softly as they departed; Trencil returning to the movie. 

“I guess Trevor couldn’t handle this movie, huh.” Nat said, as she ate some more popcorn.

“I guess not.”

“He’s a weenie.” She teased, as predicted.

“No, he’s just Trevor. And that's okay.”

“And you’re a nerd, hehe!” She teased back, at her father.

Trencil put his arm around her, giving her a small loving hug.

“And You’re a Brat.”

“Heyyyyy…!!!”


	35. Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has implied homophobia in it, but none explicitly shown!

Violetta Bora kicked her legs anxiously as she waited for her mothers car to pull up to the school parking lot. 

She needed to have a talk with her mother.

Having that in the car seemed like the best idea to her 12 year old brain. 

A bright blue car coming down the road, that was mom. 

Violetta gathered her things, and pushed up her glasses; walking to her mom’s car before she could park.

“Hey kiddo! How was school?” Jasmine asked, as she got on the road to home. 

“..it was okay.” Vio said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

Jazz hummed, and asked, “Do anything fun?”

“Not really…” 

Not one to beat around the bush, Jazz asked, “Okay, what's the matter?? Did something happen, do I need to turn around?”

Vio got started at that, and quickly went “No no no! It's- Aghhh..” Vio blushed, flustered with what she needed to talk about. 

“...I started-” and Vio mumbled that last bit.

“What? Violetta, we’re in a car and you’re mumbling, speak up.”

“I started…dating Paige during recess.” 

Jazz thought for a moment, and said “Okay? Is she nice?”

Violetta was stunned for a second, and said “It's okay??”

“..That you like girls?? Violetta,  _ I  _ like girls! Uncle Boris and Kamal are gay! You have so many queer family members dear, its Okay!!” 

Jazz gave her daughter a look of concern as she clicked her turn signal.

“Why do you think it wouldn't be okay…?”

“...Paige said her parents think it's not, so I kinda assumed.” 

Jasmine turned the car, and said.

“Tell her she’s welcome to come talk about that asap. I’d Love to meet her and get that Taken care of.”


	36. Pillow

Today was a _terrible_ day for Randy and Gillis. 

It was supposed to be a lovely day; they planned to have a lovely dinner after Randy’s play was finished. 

Yet here they were: Pair of crutches in the backseat, Randy’s ankle in a boot, getting ready to go inside and eat Mcdonalds. 

Gillis gently tapped Randy’s shoulder, because he looked was nodding off again. His ankle was fractured so he was given pain medicine that apparently made him feel like crashing. 

“Hm…?” Randy said, adjusting the warm bag of food in his lap. 

“We’re home, sweetie...Let me take that and I’ll help you out of the car.” 

“Oh..okay..”

Gillis took the bag of food (and the happy meal at Randy’s feet) and put them on top of the car. He got the crutches out of the car, and gave them to Randy.

Gillis felt so bad watching him sleepily and slowly move out of the car. He helped Randy steady himself and start moving up the driveway. 

Gillis gathered the rest of his things (including the food), and unlocked the front door.

Opening said door alerted two very enthusiastic puppies to their presence, and they bolted outside to greet them.

“Ah! No no, boys in! Boys, get in!” Gillis shooed them in before they could get to Randy, as he needed a touch of help on the 2 steps. He was not very versed in being on crutches.

“Let's get you to bed, hun..”

“Mhm..”

Gillis helped Randy inside, using his own foot to gently discourage the dogs from leaping on him.

Claravine peeped her head up from her nap, and followed with her two puppies to the main bedroom.

Randy was happy to sit down, and let the crutches fall to the side of the bed. Gillis put the food on their nightstand.

“You go ahead and start eating. I’m gonna take care of something.” Randy gave Gillis another nod as he laid down properly, and grabbed his meal.

Randy sadly and slowly ate his burger, and noticed what was starting around him.

It started with Gillis bringing him one of their spare pillows and elevating his ankle. He loved that, made it feel a little better.

Then Gillis went to find more. 

Sooner than later, Randy was surrounded by pillows of every sort. Any pillow Gillis could get his hand on, they were on that bed. 

Randy smiled a bit nervously as Gillis crawled into bed with him, ready to eat too.

“I love the, hehe, mountain. Pillow Mountain!” Randy said, sleepily. 

“Only the comfiest for you, babe!” Gillis smiled, and ate his nuggets. 

Randy wrapped up his trash, as he was full both with food and the will to sleep. He took one last sip of tea, and laid back as much as the pillows would allow. 

“G'night hun, get some rest.” Gillis said, giving his head a gentle stroke.

“It would be difficult, not to, with this arrangement, love.”

“True.”

Gillis kept gently petting his head, as Randy dozed off. Healing was going to take a while.

Least he was comfortable for right now.


	37. Guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think Aro people are super lovely and valid! They are normal and lovely and 100% part of the LGBTQ+ community!!
> 
> This depicts someone going through rough questioning after a breakup.

God this song was crappy. 

He was still trying to write it anyway.

Trevor had found this old guitar in the attic and Trencil let him keep it to try to learn, and he was feeling a lot of strange feelings lately. 

So he was trying to write a song about it.

He’s 17, he just broke up with his boyfriend last month, and school was out so he had all the time in the world. 

He played a little bit of melody, not super confident in his ability to keep going.

He looked at his notebook, and read the lyrics he wrote.

_ “-I don’t know how to feel. I don’t know how I’m feeling. How to feel about you, about me, about love or anything and anyone.” _

He sighed, and tapped his pencil against it. 

_ “I have love around me, I know it's easy to see. But to love back,-”  _

He thought hard about what to put there, he had no idea what he was writing.

_ “It doesn't come normally.” _

He paused on “normally” and thought about the talk he had with Jimothan about love. 

Jimothan told him that it’s okay not to love anyone. It’s normal to want to wait for love, and he encouraged waiting and making sure the one he loves is the one.

Thing is, Trevor doesn't think he could love anyone. Not because of any scorn, he just does not understand romantic love. 

He’s not sure if that was normal of him. He can’t remember the words. 

He WANTED to love someone, but he just could not understand what people are seeing when they start dating someone. 

He tried to think of more lyrics, but lingering on that made him even more sad and he didn't know how that was possible. 

Maybe he’ll be “normal” with time. 

Maybe he’ll never be “normal”

That made him pause, and he wrote that down.

_ “It doesn't come normally. I’m not sure I've ever been.” _

He sighed heavily.

“I need a snack...”


	38. School

Putunia dramatically sat down and put her head in her arms, laying it down on the library table.

“What's wrong??” Ally asked her, while getting her Social Studies textbook out to do her worksheet.

“Ms. Buckley didn’t forget to leave work with her subbbb, mmmmmm…” Putunia whined.

“Oh, at least she let you come work in the library.”

“I’m just here to hang out with you, No way am I doing THIS.”

Ally shook her head, but she was surprised when Putunia showed her a front and back 6 page math packet.

“Due in TWO DAYS!!”

“Ohhhh okay, I get it now...I can...try to help you?”

“You’re a peach…”

Ally wheeled herself to be next to Putunia rather than across the way. Putunia moved the chair out of the way so her wheelchair could fit nicely.

“Oh these are uh...kinda easy! Here, lemme get my calculator, I’ll show you a trick my mom taught me!”

Ally wasn't the best student, but she knew some stuff.

As the bell approached its ringing point, The girls had knocked out 3/4th of the packet.

“I think that's as much as we can do for right now, P.” Ally said, double checking her math.

“That's good, if I have to do another equation my brain’ll explode.”

Ally started gathering her things, and then realized.

“Putunia….MY THING WAS DUE TODAY. AND I’VE DONE NONE OF IT…”

“Oh shoot!!!”

“Give me your pen, I'm speedrunning this and getting an F.”

“Speedrun and try!” 

“Speedrunners don’t try!”

“That's an insult to speedrunners”

“That's an insult to Social Studies.”

Putunia laughed as Ally frantically scribbled in answers, praying for at least a D.

At least one of them was getting a good grade and that definitely didn't start with an A.


	39. Work

When Dallas started dating Parsley, he knew he was signing up for a lot. He signed up for late night calls from a drunk love. He signed up to deal with his herb’s busy work schedule. He signed up for his chaotic grape gremlin child. He signed up to babysit said gremlin, and was happy to sleep on the couch to do so.

Dallas stirred when he heard the sound of coffee being brewed. Parsley was up and getting ready for work already, huh? Dallas smiled a bit, and turned on the cushion, pulling his blanket over himself. 

_ “Cough cough…..cough”  _

That made Dallas sit up, and listen closer. Coughing? 

Without even bothering to put on his glasses, Dallas braved bare feet on cold tile to make his way into the kitchen.

He saw Parsley coughing into his hand, holding onto the counter. He was already all dressed in his suit and had his briefcase packed, seemingly ready to go. All he needed was caffiene.

“Parsley?”

Parsley gasped, and swallowed the cough, clearing his throat to little result. He tried to hoarsely say “Yes?”

“Go back to bed.”

Parsley gave Dallas a blank stare, and simply said. “No.”

Dallas returned the blank stare, and clicked on the kitchen light. Parsley hissed, as the light made his head continue to pound. 

Parsley coughed into his hand once more, and tried to say “I’m going to-” He choked, and continued to cough, spitting out “-work!” 

Dallas got closer to Parsley, and unplugged the coffee machine, garnering an offended look from the herb. 

“Dude, look at yourself.”

Dallas couldn't see but he could tell Parsley wasn't looking so hot. Well no, he was looking hot, he seemed flushed.

Dallas frowned, and put the back of his hand onto Parsley’s forehead. It was quickly whapped away.

“I’m okay!” Parsley said, coughing involuntarily at the end. 

“Dude, you’re burning up..”

Parsley rolled his eyes, and grabbed his suitcase. 

“There's no way in  _ hell _ you can do two shifts today, man.” 

Parsley started to exit the kitchen and said “Watch me.” with a cough in the middle. 

Dallas furrowed his eyebrows, frustrated that Parsley wants to push himself so hard. Dude had a busy schedule, barely being able to talk wouldn't make it easier. Dallas loved him a lot but hot damn he was stubborn sometimes.

He followed Parsley until he got to the front door, and watched Parsley press his hand against the wall to keep himself upright as he fell into another coughing fit. 

Dallas approached him as the coughing grew worse and grabbed Parsley’s supporting arm, wrapping it around his neck. He grabbed Parsley’s torso and began walking him to his room.

He got small protests from the man, but complaining was not going to change Dallas’s mind.

Dallas saw how tired Parsley truly was the moment he gently pushed him to sit on his bed. The herb quickly laid back down, with a groan. 

“Hold on a second, babe.” Dallas flicked his hand in Parsley’s direction, crossing the room to his closet. He opened one end, and sorted through the clothing to grab Parsley some fresh pajamas. 

“Get out of your work clothes before sleeping, man.” He said, as he placed the clothing next to him.

“Okay…” Parsley wheezed. 

Dallas nodded, and gave Parsley a kiss on the forehead before making his exit.

Dallas sat on the couch with a sigh. He laid back down, and stared at the ceiling, mentally planning what he needed to do. 

‘Grocery shopping for one. Parsley’s gonna need some soup and crackers, medicine, cough drops, all that. Would he like tea? I’d like tea. I’ll get tea anyways.’

Tea would be better than work anyday.


	40. Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has references to Boris's past so: warning for child abuse (and alcohol) here!

He didn’t mean to be snappy. 

He really didn’t mean it.

The second Kamal had held it out, it was snatched out of his hands faster than you could say “Smile!” 

Kamal watched in shock as Boris shoved the diary into his desk, and snapped at him about how “he didn't want him to see that.”

It made Kamal make a quick exit, trying his best to understand a boundary while also being quite scared by the sudden outburst. 

Boris felt hot tears welling in his eyes, as he was left alone. He rubbed them, and that just made more come.

Why was he crying? He needed to stop crying. 

The diary. He had to do something about it and something about it  _ now.  _

He sat down, taking a big sniff, and took it out. 

He opened it up to a random page.

_ "Secret: I shared my first drink with-" _

He could use one of those with how he was feeling right now. 

_ "He says he forgives mom and dad for what they did-" _

He instinctively tore that out. That was  **_Hogwash._ **

Tearing it out and crumpling up led to a page describing MORE misery. He tore that one out too.

He tore the entire thing into bits, he didn't care if how rapidly he did it hurt his fingers he just wanted it IN  _ PIECES.  _

In teeny tiny pieces in the trash can where it could never hurt him again. 

In the happy little box, never to resurface.

Squished under his heels.

No more sadness.

No more pain.

Once that was tucked away, deep into the recesses of his mind, he let himself cry openly. 

Until he decided he’d make good on the want for a drink. 

One or two, see how the night wraps up.


	41. Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Habitat Kids playing PT (Silent Hills) when it came out in 2014! So dw they're age appropriate to be playing a horror game.
> 
> Cw for things like Pregnancy horror, as per that game.

The room was dark, perfectly accenting the horrible scene on the screen before the gang.

They were playing that new spooky looking game on Cosmos’s Playstation that everyone was screaming about.

It was certainly for a good reason. 

The air was tense. The hallway door was closed. The bathroom door was wide open.

“Ohhh my god…don’t go in thereeee, don’t do ittt...” Trevor moaned, as tensions were still high after seeing the ghost woman at full height not too long before this.

Cosmos grimanced, being the one holding the controller during the horror game was intense.

“Go in. Go.” Tim-Tam encouraged, sitting on the floor as Teddy joined in at Trevor’s side. 

Cosmos looked inside the room, and it was pitch black with just a glimmering flashlight. 

They went inside.

“Nooooo aaagghhhhh the ghost lady is in there, aaaa!!!”

“It's a game, Trev, Just get it over with, Cos.” Nat said, on edge herself.

A baby was crying before, and it was cut off by a jumpscare.

The door slams behind them, trapping the player in the bathroom. 

Cosmos looked around.

“Therz a lotta crawlies.” Gerry said, tucking a stray hair into his scarf. 

“Squish.” Tim-Tam joked.

Nat and Trevor were dead quiet. Nat had a huge pit in her stomach.

The baby was crying again. 

_ The baby was in the sink. _

Nat has a 1 year old at home, and the baby is crying in the sink.

An underdeveloped bloodied baby wailed, and Cosmos was forced to look at it.

Trevor screamed when the door was pounded at, likely by the ghost woman.

Nat was just stunned at what she was looking at. 

Eventually, after screaming and waiting, the door creaked open.

Cosmos went to leave, but Trevor yelled, “Wait!!”

Cosmos looked at him, and he said “The ghost lady is _GONNA_ be there dude, just wait.”

“No! Get out of there **RIGHT** now!” Nat retorted.

“We’re gonna get jumped!”

“Cosmos just go on! Get out of the bathroom!” 

“No!! I swear to god, we’re gonna die!!”

Everyone watched the sibling’s argue, with Cosmos as the middle piece who had no idea what to do.

Nat decided for them, and forcefully took the controller. She moved them out of the bathroom, and reset the room.

**“STAY. OUT OF THAT BATHROOM.”** She said, content with that action.

She plopped the controller back into Cosmos’s hands, and huffed.

Trevor just looked mortified, but the game continued.

Cosmos felt bad, as they kept trekking through the desolate house.

They wish they could’ve known this game might’ve been sensitive towards new mothers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos and Teddy belong to Puppyluver256


	42. Shirt

Randy loved wearing Gillis’s clothes.

They were big on him in all the right ways. They all smelled like him and he couldn't help but enjoy sniffing his collar. 

It filled him with joy. It tended to make his day when he was tired or sad. Wear one of Gilliam’s shirts, get a bowl of salt and vinegar chips, cuddle on the couch with a dog. 

He was so comfortable and happy with those simple little things. He gave Claravine a little kiss, tucking his knees under the large shirt.

He clicked through Tv channels, and felt so nice and warm he could take a nap.

Randy did end up doing that, chips half eaten. He snoozed on the couch without a care in the world.

When he woke up, he had a blanket on him and he had a feeling someone gave him several kisses on the forehead.

How sweet.


	43. Music

Kamal was so excited to be doing this. He couldn’t wait to give this to Nettle.

It was time to record his part, and he and Boris were both present at the mic. All Kamal had to do was get this recorded and email it to Tiff. Then later, they’d all get together and do it together.

“Okay. Take one? I guess, hehe.” 

Boris sat on the couch, a good distance away from the mic, but he was tasked with pressing the record and stopping it. 

Once Kamal re-read the sheet music again, he took a deep breath.

He began playing a gorgeous tune and his practice was definitely shown. 

Then he opened his eyes, to glance at the sheet, but instead he saw Boris giving him a big grin and proud thumbs up. 

This made Kamal burst into giggles. It was so sweet.

“Oh my goshhh, okay Boris. Boris chill, hun.” Kamal laughed, wiping his eyes. 

“Start it over, okay?”

“Okay! :-)!”

Kamal shook his head, with a smile. That smile meant everything to Boris right now, but he knew Kamal needed to focus.

“Okay.” Kamal started playing a bit more, and when he opened his eyes again he saw Boris simply looking at him.

With a soft smile, and bright eyes. 

“Pffff....hahahahaha!” Kamal laughed, throwing his head back. 

“What’d eye do???” Boris said, confused at why Kamal was laughing.

“You’re too cute!! You’re just so cute, I can’t, hahahaha!” 

Boris couldn't help but start giggling too, and the two of them just kept laughing. 

It took way longer than it should to get the take recorded, but Kamal got it sent to Tiff.

Kamal started laughing harder when she wrote back, and revealed that the recording was 2 hours long, and had 30% music and 70% giggles and flirting.

He had to remind Boris how to work the recorder. That he can do. 


	44. Bullet

Tim-Tam could not stand loud noises. Some loud noises may as well be gunshots on a firing range. 

Kinda like the one their foster dad was at while they were forced to listen to their foster sister blaring her music player. 

“Off.” They demanded, cringing at the base of the song. Nearly constant, always firing. 

“No.” She said, ignoring them as she read a magazine. Out of spite towards them, she turned the volume up.

_**“Off.”** _ They demanded louder. 

“Ask me like a _normal person_ with a _full sentence_ , and MAYBE I’ll move.”

Tim-Tam snapped, snatching the music player. They slammed it onto the ground like a water balloon, and crushed it under their feet. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!” Their foster sister screamed at them, like more bullets she shouted.

“Off. Forever.” They said, almost angrily. They kicked it away.

The screaming kept coming, loud and banging.

That was expensive.

They’d pay for this.

Wait until Dad finds out and see what happens.

Bang Bang Bang. 

She threatened them, harshly too. Tim-Tam knew she couldn't do anything to them except whine to her parents. They always took her side, she was their biological daughter after all. 

Tim-Tam felt merely like a guest in their home they were barely tolerating.

So they tolerated nothing in return. 

They just wanted some quiet.


	45. Stereo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has more alcohol talk in it. I've been writing so much and idk why but I hope you all are enjoying it! Please lmk!

Parsley...was drunk. 

That was not a hidden fact, he was at that point where he was giggling at it and announcing it. He was having a ball in the lounge.

He loved his dad.

He loved Tiff, and Jerafina for hanging out.

And he loved the fact there was a jukebox, and he had a few quarters in his suitcase for some reason he was too off his ass to remember. 

He put in the quarters, and tried to focus on the songs but in reality he was just giggling and wanting to put in whatever the fuck.

He clicked the button a couple times, and queued up 4 songs. He sat down, and accepted a small glass of water his dad poured for him. 

Tiff and Jerafina were chatting, while everyone was waiting for the music to start.

Parsley seemed to be sleepy-drunk, and leaned on the counter and had a very one-sided conversation with Jimothan going.

“So son, how’s work?”

“Mkay... heh.” Parsley rubbed his eyes, sleepily sippin the water.

“Any exciting cases? Or anything?”

“Mmmm..” Parsley yawned, and Jimothan took that as an “I don’t remember.”

Things got quiet, aside from the small chatter of the two women, and then, suddenly.

**_“BWAMP BWAMP. WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT.”_ **

Parsley screamed, jumping so suddenly his water got all over the counter.

Everyone jumped more so at the scream, and then the startling feeling turned to laughter. Jerafina laughed without restraint, but Jimothan was more “I shouldn’t laugh, but It's Impossible Not To.”

Parsley looked at the jukebox, as he had scared the shit out of himself with his song choice. 

“I….forgot, I turned that on…”

Jimothan wiped his eyes, and shook his head.

“Son, I think you should probably head to your room and get some shut-eye.”

“...you’re, probably right.”

Tiff was happy to help Parsley get to his room, and Jimothan could’ve sworn, as he was wiping up the water Parsley spilled, that song went on MUCH longer than it actually was.


	46. Fish

This was the right address. Had to be. 

This house had to be Marv’s, it was so tiny and quaint looking from the outside. 

Mirphy got out of her car, and grabbed the box. 

In the crazy mess that was the fallout of the Habitat, people had left things behind. Marv left a lot of stuff behind, and Mirphy was asked if she could drive to his house and drop it off. It was a long drive and not a lot of people had the time. 

She ducked under the porch, which had dangly string lights on it. How neat.

She gave the door a knock, and waited a good couple minutes until she heard the door unlock.

Marv had a lot of locks for a guy who lived in the middle of nowhere. 

“Oh..issat uhhh, is you! You’re Mirphy, right?” Marv said, trying his best to look up at Mirphy despite his hunch.

“Yep, I’m Mirphy. Kinda hard to forget.”

“Oh you wouldn’t know.” Marv chuckled.

“You left this stuff at the Habitat, Kamal asked me to bring it to you.” Mirphy held out the box, and Marv smiled.

“Ah! I was lookin for some of that stuff! I figured I misplaced it, or it got eaten by a bear hehe!”

Marv waved her inside, with a “Come in, come in!” 

“Which one was Kamal again, by the way? Wasn’t he the uh, lawyer?”

“No, that’s Parsley.”

“They look alike.”

Mirphy wanted to answer “Not...not really.” but kept it to herself.

She was more so stunned at the inside of his house. 

His house stank. How could it not smell like fish inside and out? He had so many fish decorations, and what shocked her the most were framed pictures of the fishes.

“Oh my god. Did you take these pictures? These are beautiful!!” Mirphy said, putting the box down and admiring the work.

“Oh,most of them. My nephew sends me packages sometimes, letters and all, and he gave me some of those. He’s real into rock climbing, you’d like him!”

“This one is my favorite! Wow!!” Mirphy pointed at a small picture of a-

“Oh, the Smooshy Flipper! That was a recent catch! I have some of that in the fridge, you hungry?” 

“Sure?” 

Mirphy got to learn one of the objects in that box was a giant knife. She was so glad none of those batshit kids ever went into Marv’s room.

Marv cooked up some fresh fish, and the two talked about photography and fishing.

Mirphy had never felt closer to an old man in her entire life and that was saying something.

“-And once I was done with that thing, I showed my hands to my sister and she flipped out!” Marv joked, as he plated up a fried fish filet for Mirphy.

“You have a sister?”

“Yep, we don't talk often on the account she doesn't know how to leave things be..” He hummed, as he cut up his own. “-but that's okay. I got everythin’ I need!” 

Mirphy hummed, as she ate her fish. 

Marv was apparently also an awesome cook. She cooked like she was still in college. 

“Where’s your favorite place to fish? I’d love to see the scenery, get a shoot of it!”

“I can do you one better.” Marv said with a shake of his fork. 

“I can take you on one of my trips! You can get ya snappies, and I can get some solid catches! It’ll be skippy!” 

“That sounds great! How can I reach you?”

“I’ll send ya a letter!”

“...I never check my apartment's mail, do you have an email?”

“...a what.”

“...I can show you, if you want.”

Marv chuckled, and gave Mirphy a nod. After their meal. 

Cause that was gonna take a while.


	47. Attic

Jimothan was moving in with Trencil, and that meant gutting his house.

The attic was going to be hell, so he saved it for last.

Everything was boxed up except for the attic.

Fuck.

He’s been sitting in this attic for hours, sorting through boxes of clutter and getting distracted.

One of the things that caught his eye was a big pink binder.

He hummed, and cracked it open. 

He immediately saw an old hospital band that read “Carol Botch”, and little baby footprints inked onto the paper.

His eyes widened, as he remembered what this was. This was Parsley’s baby pictures. 

He hasn't seen his old name in such a long time it felt so foreign, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was the nostalgia in his heart was warming him inside in a way he hadn’t felt in forever.

He didn't even care about the images of his ex-wife, he had better things now. 

He just loved his little boy. 

He looked at an image of Parsley when he was 4, finger painting and looking very messy. 

His hair was so long then, he still remembers when Parsley wanted a haircut, but Jimothan cut it too much in an attempt to help him present masculine.

Parsley didn’t want a buzz though, he just wanted a bob. 

Jimothan gets that he doesn't have to have to do ANYTHING different to be manly, he gets it now. He’s manly because he’s a man. 

The tears of nostalgia were also manly, even if Jimothan wiped them away.

Jimothan tried really hard to give Parsley a masculine teen experience, rather than letting Parsley find it on his own. 

He hopes Parsley can forgive him for that, and he hopes he can do it again and better with Trevor. 

He lovingly placed the book in the keep box.

500 boxes to go.


	48. Goodbye

is flight was in 3 hours, but it was New York Traffic, so Kamal was getting ready to hit the road. His stuff was packed, and has been taken care of. 

“I’m about to hit the road..” He said, with nerves running down his spine. He idled in the kitchen door, watching his mother clean up.

He loved his family so much and he was moving so far. 

He was a little uncertain.

They would not let him turn down getting accepted into his top picked college though, not in a million years.

His mother put down the broom, and looked at the time.

“Now? Oh…” 

Mama Bora immediately threw her arms around him, giving him a big squeeze. 

Once Kamal wanted to be let go (which was a solid long time), Mama walked out, and called.

“Kanti!! Aspen! Ash!! Kamal’s heading to catch his flight, come say bye!!!”

Kanti was the first one to speed down the steps. She was going to college locally soon, herself. She tackled him in a tight hug.

“I'm gonna miss you!!!” She screamed. 

Azalea gave him another hug as his brothers came down the stairs.

Aspen and Ash loved Kamal a lot, as well, so both of them gave him quick hugs.

Kamal put his hands on Ash’s shoulders.

“Stay out of my stuff.” He joked. 

“Since your tape job is gonna make me have to as well.” 

“I tried my best!!” Ash whined. He was 9 years old and didn't enjoy his taping skills being ripped on.

“I'm...gonna miss you all, so much.” Kamal said, looking at all of them.

“Tell dad I love him, okay? I’m sad he’s at work right now and I can’t just, do it now...” He said to his mama. 

“I will, hun. You call when you land, okay? He’ll understand and be so happy to hear from you.”

“You have the directions, right? You know where you’re going?” Kanti asked him.

“I know where I'm going! I’ll call ASAP, I promise.”

Kamal got his carry-on and put it in his car. It was already getting dark. It should be a decent time in California right now. 

“Kamal!” His mom called from the door.

“Whats up?”

“You’re forgetting something.”

“What is that?”

Mama Bora answered that by giving him another big hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

Kamal thanked his mother, and she held out a ziplock bag.

“It's some cookies, mostly just oreos and leftovers from last night. I thought you could use a plane snack.”

“Thanks Mama…”

“You fly safe, okay? Remember to turn left on-”

“I know the way mom, I got it.”

“I know you do, I love you so much, Kamal..”

“I love you too…”

One more hug for good measure, and he returned the kiss on her cheek. He got into his car and waved goodbye.

California wasn’t ready for the Boras, and neither were they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanti and Ash belong to Puppyluver256


	49. Notebook

Leia Coltraine-Bora was not the most  _ focused  _ of 7th graders. She often found her eyes wandering during lectures, barely paying attention until the homework bites her in the afternoon.

Whenever her History teacher was babbling about the Renaissance, she found herself staring at her notebook. There weren’t many notes in there. 

More so doodles. Doodles upon doodles of horses. 

Leia LOVED to draw, and she loved to draw horses the most. 

Horses were her favorite animal 100%!

Anytime the teacher snapped at her for not paying attention, she would take a couple notes about “Leabardo Babingi” and then draw a horse.

Horses upon horses upon horses. 

Sometimes she’d even draw the horses being friends! Maybe 3 or 4 horses having a picnic!

She turned the page to sketch a new horse, and saw that she had used up the last page. 

_ “Oops…” _ she thought to herself. 

She looked up at the slideshow her teacher was presenting and lecturing over, but got quickly bored when she noted the letters jumbling around (and seeming a tad blurry)

She flipped back to the cluttered page and just drew really really small horses instead.

That was way more fun than trying to decipher that stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia is the daughter of my friend's (Puppyluver256) ocs Ash and Marcy!


	50. Crying

Jerafina let out a sigh, as she gently closed the door of her house. It was 4 pm and she had finally gotten done with planning with her course.

She was so tired, she just wanted to put on her slippers and sleep. 

That plan was shot down when she heard soft weeping from their bedroom. Lulia had stayed home to review a script for real for Wallus, so she knew it was her.

Jerafina knocked on the door, and said, “Lulu? Are you okay, honey?” 

She heard tearful mumbling, and said “I can’t hear you, I’m coming in.” 

She came inside, and saw her wife sobbing into a pillow. 

“What’s the matter..? Jerafina asked, sitting down next to her. She put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lulia sobbed, unable to stop crying. 

“I’m getting  _ old!!” _ She cried, confusing Jerafina.

“Babe...you’re 32…”

Lulia sat up, and brushed her hair out of her face. She pointed to a cluster of grey hairs forming on her scalp.

“Oh hun…” Jerafina scooted closer to her, and tucked her hair behind her ears. “You have a lot of stress in your job, having one or two grey hairs doesn't automatically mean you’re getting old…” 

She gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“A couple gray hairs also don't make you any less beautiful, hehe.”

Lulia let out another sob, and hugged Jerafina.

“Let it out hun, go ahead.” 

Jerafina would always be there whenever Lulia cried. She’d always have a shoulder to cry on and mess up with runny makeup.

That was okay with her, she hung out with small kids all day.

There were more gross things that could be around her.


	51. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for Death and Grief.

August 16th 1994, Boris decided to pay Kamal a visit. Their relationship was slowly on the mend, and he wished to see if Kamal would enjoy his company.

He gently knocked on his small house’s door, and slower than usual, Kamal opened the door.

“Hello Kamal! How are you?” Boris said, trying to be cheerful.

“Oh, I’m just. I’m okay.” Kamal said, though he looked a little forlorn. 

Boris did pick up on this, but chose to wait until he wanted to talk about it. He didn’t want to be pushy, he wanted to be friendly. 

“I wanted to know if you would like to “hang out” or something!”

Kamal thought for a second, and said. “I don't feel like going out right now-”

Boris frowned a bit, but smiled a bit when Kamal said “-but I’m making a pie and you can come in if you want.”

“Okaye! I won’t be in your way!” 

Kamal walked back into his house, and made his way into the kitchen. He had already gotten out all his ingredients.

“What kind of pie are you making?”

“...Lemon Meringue…” Kamal said, looking at his recipe. 

“Yummy!”

“Mhm…”

Kamal started to measure his ingredients out and Boris said. “Would you...like some help with this?”

“...Okay.”

Boris helped Kamal by taking over the measuring while Kamal zested and juiced two lemons. 

Once things were measured, Kamal started to cook the filling and Boris had fun whipping up the Meringue.

Kamal slowly mixed the filling, sighing pretty frequently. He looked just, utterly down.

“...is something wrong, Kamal?” 

Kamal thought for a moment, not taking his eyes off the filling. He ran his stirring utensil through it to see it was thickening up good. 

Kamal grabbed the baking dish, already having the crust inside it. 

Without a word, Kamal poured the mixture into the dish, topped it with the merengue and put it in the oven.

“...this kind of pie was the last Pie my grandma ever made my family…” He said when the door was shut.

“..Kamal…” Boris said, softly.

“...it's been eight years…” Kamal said, getting choked up. Boris offered his arms, which Kamal happily accepted a hug within.

Kamal didn't have a lot of tears, but he did cry for a bit of time. He had made his peace, but that peace was tenuous. Easily shaken by the awful anniversary.

Boris held Kamal, and eventually they sat at the table and he let Kamal talk about his grandma until the pie was done. 

He learned about the love she gave. 

He learned about how she baked all the time, and this pie was one of her favorites. 

He learned Kamal’s littlest brother found her gone when he was 15, gone in her sleep.

Kamal cried more, telling that story. 

“I still feel shitty, I couldn’t make the funeral proper-” He sniffed. 

“I remember…” Boris gave his back a couple pats. 

Kamal held his head in his hands for a bit, very upset.

The pie timer dinged. He stood up to put it in the fridge. 

“At least we have this. My mom is probably making one for my siblings and herself to share over dinner. This tradition is better than just: crying.” 

Boris nodded.

“You get to Cry with Pie.” Kamal said, getting another nod from Boris.

Boris can’t make anything better. This was Kamal’s grief and he couldn’t do anything about it to fix it.

Kamal just wanted pie, Pie to Cope. 

Coping Pie tastes just a little bit better with two. 


	52. Coffee

It was a sleepy morning. Nettle needed their caffeine but their Renny had rushed them to work.

So after lots of complaining, Hazel gave them a 20 and told them to go to the local coffee shop. 

Nettle happily walked there from their flower shop, and was so happy to take in the smell.

If they could. They can’t smell if their life depended on it. 

They held their electrolarynx in their pocket, waiting in line. They waited patiently, mentally rehearsing their Renny and own orders.

Once they got to the counter, they were nervous taking out their electrolarynx after being greeted.

“What can we get you today?”

Nettle pressed the button, and held the device to their neck, pressing their stoma with their hand.

_ “Can I get one tall chai tea, with room?”  _ They intended to put in the milk after, the way their Renny liked it. 

“Anything else?” They were asked, and they were nervous about the very artificial noise the box made their voice.

_ “An iced caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso, and extra caramel drizzle? With a pump of toffee nut?” _

Nettle was happy when the order got placed, and they paid for it with little issue.

Once their coffee and tea was prepared, they took the two drinks to the little add-in station. They poured milk into their Renny’s drink and added a scoop of sugar. They mixed it up for them, and put the lid back up. 

They then took their own drink, and dumped in a few spoons of sugar into it as well.

They mixed it all up, making it look like a brown syrupy mess, and took a sip. 

A very faint sweet taste of caramel and espresso.

That was perfect. 


	53. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for Blood and Major Injury.
> 
> This ones kinda eh...

Spirits were roaring as the circus show got louder and louder.

It was the trapeze act, but they had some extra clowning around to do. Ronbo, a young clown, was said clown for the job.

The plan was simple. 

Climb up this ladder with the beautiful artists.

“Attempt” to walk the tightrope.

Fall into the net.

Laughter and profit.

Ronbo was hamming it up. He, halfway up the ladder, paused and put the back of his hand to his forehead as if he was beat from the effort. He loved the laughter. 

The both of them stood at the top platform and the trapeze artist gave a big motion for him go “go on”

Ronbo gave an exaggerated spooked look, making the audience chuckle. He then deeply looked down, acting way more scared then he actually was. 

He ate up the giggling his antics created, but it was time for his show to wrap up.

He took a step forward, and fell forward. He flailed his arms scared as he sped towards the ground.

Then things slowed down.

His face hit the net, but everything kept going.

The net snaps. 

The audience gasped, as everything went dark for Ronbo. 

He faintly heard noises around him, as the show kept going on.

He was face down on the circus’s rough floor. 

He opened his eyes, and the first thing he processed was he was in immense pain in his face and leg. 

He tasted pennies.

He slowly pushed himself up, shakily. He sucked in a tense breath, and covered his mouth. It was dripping with blood and his nose was also bleeding steadily. 

He tried to keep his head down, and used his other hand to wave for help.

He could not stand.

Ronbo was trying to cover the growing pile of blood from the audience while one of his coworkers dashed to help him up. 

It took two people to help him stand and get him to a secluded area to sit down. 

He was given a water bottle, trash bin and paper towels as fast as possible. His coworker, a kind young woman, was lookin at him with distress as she tore off a section of the paper towels and handed it to him. 

Ronbo took it, and rubbed it over his face but the mess has been made. The blood was all over his shirt, and with the way he was hunched also vaguely on his strangely shaped clown pants. 

He used the water bottle to take a sip, and spat the water into the bin. It was pretty much fully bloody, and he noted how empty his left front tooth was. 

He let out a pain moan, and used the paper towel to feel around that area.

“My toof!!” He cried, wiping his face more.

The woman felt so bad for him, all he wanted was laughs and gaffs. Not missing teeth and likely a busted leg.

“I’m gonna go call 911, okay? You stay right here.”

“Its na’ like I can go anywhere!!” He said, and she quickly walked off to find a phone. 

Ronbo curled in on himself, trying to keep all the blood contained in one little area, but it did eat up a lot of the tissue paper.

People looked for his tooth with little success and he got shuffled to an ambulance before anyone could do much to clean him up. 

He was going to get a good check this week and a dentist visit asap.

First thing he wanted though was a shower. 


	54. Roses

“Oh no!!” Boris called out, going on the terrace’s balcony. They were setting things up and Boris had come to notice quite the situation.

“What’s the matter..?”

“These vines! They’re so gaudy!” Boris moaned, motioning at the plain vines growing around the bars.

Kamal looked at the vines, and saw budding flowers almost ready to bloom.

“Oh! These are rose vines!”

“I know.” Boris said, not exactly thrilled about it.

“I think they’re pink...god that's a pretty pink.” Kamal admired a slightly bloomed bud. Boris looked at Kamal, and saw him gently touching the bud.

He was stunned at how Kamal gently accepted the flowers growing around his place.

“Are you gonna get rid of 'em?” Kamal asked, slightly sad about that.

“No.” Boris shook his head.

“No, Never.” Boris amended, moving his arms to accent it. 

Kamal smiled, and said “I’ll get a spray bottle when I go back into town, and we can get these to bloom!”

“Maybe we can put a bench over there too, it’ll be such a great view!” Kamal said, happily. 

Boris looked at Kamal’s smile and said.

“I think the view from here is already splendid…”

“You think so?” Kamal said, not picking up what he meant.

“Yes. Definitely.”


	55. Rain

It was slated to pour all this weekend, so Parsley needed to go to the store and get some supplies in case they were without power for a couple days.

There was one roadblock though; Tim-Tam heard him say it was going to storm and he needed to go to the store.

So they took his keys and  _ no  _ talking was convincing them to give them back.

They looked utterly  _ pissed, _ the most angry he had ever seen them in the months he’s been their father. 

Before he could say “Tim-Tam, No!” They opened the front door and threw the keys into his yard, slamming the door.

“Tim-Tam!” Parsley called out, and he looked like he wanted to just forcibly move them aside and go get his keys, but he found himself hesitating.

He took a deep breath.

“Why...don’t you want me to go?”

“Not safe.”

“Cause...of the rain?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not raining right now though, you see?” He opened the door, and it was just very cloudy. 

“I can make it to the store and back before a drop even touches the ground, I promise.”

Tim-Tam seemed very torn. They really did not want him to go. 

They didn’t want him to go, and have to wait alone for him to come back.

Late into the night. 

They walked outside and to the car, and said “I’m coming.”

“Oh, you are?”

“Protect you, or die trying.”

Parsley felt a tinge of anxiety at that, but had no idea what to say.

“O-okay, you don’t have to  _ protect  _ me, but you can come.”

“Protect you or else.”

“You know how you can protect us right now?”

Tim-Tam tilted their head.

“Help me find my keys so we can get a move on before this starts.” 

They were happy to get on that immediately.

\---

Parsley was  _ very _ worried. 

Extremely worried.

They were able to find the keys alright but he didn’t like watching Tim-Tam curl up in the front seat, anxiously shaking as they watched the outside fly by. 

He wasn’t sure this was an average fear of storms.

He decided to take a swing though.

“So...you don’t like storms, huh?”

They shook their head.

“Is there...any reason why?”

Tim-Tam’s eyes got glossy, and they didn’t respond.

“Do you...not want to talk about it…?”

They nodded, and didn't look at him for the rest of the car ride.

Parsley decided to keep it quiet for them.

\---

The store was busy, as he expected. He wanted to get in and out as fast as possible for Tim-Tam’s sake. 

“Okay, we need milk, cereal, candles, batteries and maybe some canned fruit.” Parsley listed the short list, and Tim-Tam was already on grabbing a basket and Parsley had to quickly keep up and point them to the diary section. 

While looking at milk, Parsley looked at Tim-Tam. He saw them anxiously standing in place, almost like a statue. 

Maybe he’d get them a treat.

After grabbing the milk, and choosing what cereal they wanted, Parsley stopped at the pastry table. 

He grabbed a thing of sugar cookies and a thing of cupcakes because he wasn't sure which Tim-Tam liked more. 

He just wanted to get through checkout quickly so he didn't bother to ask. With how briskly Tim-Tam marched through the store, he was certain they could not give a shit.

While the cashier was ringing up their items, he had noticed Tim-Tam’s eyes had been glued to the window the entire time. 

He looked at what they were looking at, and saw the water droplets start spattering on the window.

He honestly thought they were about to start crying, but they only stared ahead with a growing frown.

He wanted to snap at the people looking at Tim-Tam like they were creepy.

He quickly paid his total, and took their hand. 

“It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna go home, I’m gonna warm up some pasta and we’re gonna be okay, alright?”

Tim-Tam didn't answer, as they felt they physically couldn’t. 

Parsley gathered the bags, and he and Tim-Tam bolted to the car.

The rain was already pouring. 

The ride home was even more tense than the ride to the store. 

Parsley wanted to give Tim-Tam a pat, but he knew how they were with touch when unwanted.

All he could do was turn on his wipers and try to ease their fears by getting home asap.

He didn't know driving faster was making them more anxious in a way they couldn't communicate.

They just hoped the rain stopped soon.


	56. Thunder

_ BOOM! _

Aspen looked out of the window from the skate-check out at work. It was severely pouring outside, he swore it was going to flood eventually.

He had been busy checking people’s skates back in as they left to beat the storm. There were really only teenagers who hadn’t thought too far ahead still on the floor. So Aspen decided he could sneak away to the snack bar to check on his favorite Spitfire. 

He approached the stand, and saw one of their high-schooler employees eating some of their cool new ice cream.

Aspen was slightly jealous, but he could get ice cream after talking to Kate.

“Hey Jeremiah! Where’s Kate?” 

Jeremiah looked up and said “Oh hey! They’re in the bathroom.”

Aspen nodded, and said “How much of that flavor we got left?”

“Plenty.” Jeremiah smirked, as he ate another bite.

“Epic!!” Aspen said, as he dashed off to the bathrooms. 

Entering the men’s room, he called, “Kattteeeee, Cleoooo where are youuuu??” Almost teasingly. 

“Aspen Shut the  _ FUCK UP! _ ” He heard angrily.

That immediately switched jokester to serious mode.

“What’s got you all...?” 

Aspen saw they were sitting inside a stall, sitting on the floor with their head in their knees...almost as if they were sick.

“....are...are you sick? If you’re gonna be sick..i'm gonna have to stand outside...I care about you...so much..but you know…-”

_ “I'm..!” _ They started to talk, but the sentence turned into a short scream when the thunder boomed again.

Aspen didn’t sell himself as a smart guy, but he understood completely.

“Hey…” He knelt on the ground outside the stall. 

“It’s okay, the storm’s gonna stop in like an hour.” 

Kate was shaking and crying and that absolutely did not stop it.

“How about we go back to the snack bar, and eat some of that weird new flavor? Jeremiah’s gonna steal it all.”

“Its...its. No, it's too loud. I don’t want to move.” They said, curtly.

Aspen thought for a moment, and said,

“Then I’ll tell Mabel to blast the track and bring you a cup of it to eat here.”

“...that's gross..” Kate chuckled a bit, sniffing.

“I’m the king of gross!”

“...yeah, you are..” 

Aspen put his hand under the stall, and let them give him a weak high-five.

He had a platonic-partner to comfort, if bathroom floor ice cream would do that?

Then by god, there would be bathroom floor ice cream!


	57. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the 2010's!

Gerry and Tim-Tam loved to visit Wallus on their days off. 

Well, Gerry did. Tim-Tam was just there for the snacks. 

Wallus had greeted them cheerfully, giving Gerry a hug and Tim-Tam some finger guns. His vision was  _ terrible _ and it seemed he had taken to keeping his lights completely off. 

Gerry found that valid, given how little he can see regardless of the brightness of the room. 

He made a “no” motion to Tim-Tam who moved to turn the lights on themself.

“So how have things been?” Wallus asked, keeping one hand on the side of the couch as they all moved to the kitchen to sit. He used the placement of large furniture objects to find his way around.

“Oh they’ve been greats!” Gerry smiled, as he took a seat at Wallus’s kitchen island.

He knocked on the counter to help Wallus find a seat.

“That's great! I want a snack real fast. You guys want anything?”

“I’m good, we just ate lunch.” Gerry said, as Tim-Tam found themself a seat. They appeared with a bag of Wallus’s potato chips.

Wallus opened the fridge and squinted at the light. He then looked behind him, and back at the fridge.

“Wait you guys need light, don’t you..”

“It's okayz dad, don’t strain your eyes!” 

“Yes. On.” Tim-Tam said bluntly.

“I  _ completely _ forgot you guys need that. My visions so blurry I’ve just stopped caring at this point.” Wallus shut the fridge and covered his eyes while he flicked on the lights.

“Still hurts a bit though, switching to light.”

“That's fair...thankz dad…” Gerry said, as Wallus returned to looking at the fridge.

He grabbed the bag of celery stalks he had, and didn't see the carton of tomatoes he had. 

Wallus pulled out the bag and knocked the tomatoes down.

“Oops. Tomato Tornado.” Tim-Tam said for him. 

“I don’t know why I keep buying tomatoes….”

Gerry and Wallus spent the next couple minutes searching and cleaning up cherry tomatoes, while Tim-Tam sat under the island’s light, eating potato chips.

That's how it always seemed to go at these visits.


	58. Shade

It was a lovely sunny day and Trencil highly disliked it. 

He hated the sun beaming down and he quickly tended to his garden, and went to sit in the shade of the porch. 

He took off his sunhat and wiped his forehead. 

The backyard door opened, and Jimothan looked outside. He quickly stepped back inside.

Trencil stared at the door, and he smiled when Jimothan came outside with two glasses of water. 

He set them down, and sat next to Trencil with a content sigh.

“It’s really beaming, ain’t it?” Jimothan said. Trencil was busy taking big gulps of water. 

After it took a moment to breathe, he said “Yes and I absolutely loathe it. Why can’t it always be cloudy?? I would love for shadows to always engulf this house.” 

Jimothan looked at the flowers and said, “That would certainly be..nice. But without the sun the flowers wouldn’t be coming in so good.”

Trencil sighed, and said “I suppose that is true…”

The shade of the porch was what Trencil wanted the world to be always. 

Jimothan leaned on his side, and they drank their water in relative silence. That was their thing. 

Quiet mid-day times. 

No need for high effort conversation. 

Just a drink, one hand in the other, and shade. 

It was all Trencil needed to recharge, and all Jimothan needed to jumpstart his day from good to great.

A perfect shade shouldn’t be enjoyed alone.


	59. Money

Parsley was too hungry to deal with this. 

Gerry had been staring at him for a while, while he was shuffling through his briefcase for any distraction from his hunger.

Some gum or something. A piece of paper that wasn't something he needed to keep or ANYTHING.

“Hey mistah!!” Gerry called, running up to Parsley.

Parsley tried really hard not to groan, and shut his briefcase. “Yes?”

“Are youze a businessman??”

“...Yeah? I work at a stea-bank, why?” 

If he could see them, Parsley would’ve seen Gerry’s eyes light up. 

“Whaz do you do to make all that monez??”

Parsley didn't know if his hunger was making him delirious or if this kid thought a banker made all the money in the bank.

“I don’t. I don’t get the money in the bank.”

“Then how do ya get paid?”

“I don’t get paid with the money in the bank.”

“...then where does da money come from…??” Gerry tilted his head to the side, and Parsley was genuinely unsure how to answer.

“They...uh...Give me different money. Freshly made money.”

“Reallies???” 

Parsley nodded.

Gerry looked stunned. 

“I want fresh moneys! A magillion dollars fresh made!!”

“Work hard and maybe you’ll get fresh honey-h-honey…” Parsley muttered back at himself.

“Fresh. Money.” He said carefully. 

Gerry smiled, and ran off to try to make his fresh money. 

Parsley sighed. 

He needed some food.


	60. Tape

Boris just wanted to pick up scrapbooking….

He just underestimated how sticky this decorative tape was. He delicately laid the pictures down and grabbed the tape. 

When he pulled it, it slipped through his large fingers, making him try to grip it harder. He kept grappling and pulling until he had wrapped up his hand.

He tried to use his other hand to free it, and that led to him with both his hands gunked up with the tape.

“Oh no…” He muttered, as he looked at his hands covered in pink tape.

“I liked this tape…” Boris sighed, as he stood up. 

He attempted to grab the door handle, but it was a little tricky. 

Once out of his little crafting room, he called out “Lily?” 

Kamal called from downstairs, “What??”

“We have a Code S…”

He heard Kamal give a long annoyed sigh.

“Do you need scissors or something like soap???”

“Scissors…”

“On it!!” 


	61. Summer

It was California summer alright. That could only mean one thing.

**_Hot._ **

Kamal could use a nice dip in the water after the batshit start to his year that was with the Habitat.

He smiled as he walked down the small pier and placed his circular floaty in the water.

He carefully settled himself in the floaty, and floated backwards. He loved the summertime water grazing his hands, cooling his sides and feet. 

This was  _ great. _ The whole world was calm for him at this moment. 

No anxiety, no fear or “nervouse”ness. He didn't have to think about his tense relationship or his progress in healing. 

He was okay.

And then he felt something brush against his feet.

With a scream, Kamal fell out of his floaty and sank underneath the water. He swam up and blindly grabbed the floaty for leverage.

He gasped for air, and coughed as his rough entrance to the water was not very pleasant to the throat.

He looked around for what had startled him, and saw a snorkel poking out of the water. 

“Hey!!! What's the big idea!!!” He shouted, and that made the person behind the snorkel surface.

“Huh? What's going on?” Wallus looked at Kamal’s angry soaked face and floppy hair.

“Oh….hehehe..” Wallus giggled. 

“I didn't see you!”

“That's bull!” Kamal said, giving Wallus a rough splash. 

Wallus couldn't help but laugh at his friend, as he kept giving him splashes.

“I swearrrr, I was trying to swim by! I couldn't tell it was you!”

“Your snorkel scared the shit out of me! I could’ve died!” Kamal angrily said, though obviously exaggerated. Wallus just kept getting splashed, eventually leading him to splashing back.

The two kept splashing back and forth, until Kamal calmed down and his splashing turned from angry revenge to fun.


	62. Water

Boris gave Webster’s leash a gentle tug, leading the dog through their backyard door.

“You got him okay?” Kamal asked from afar, standing by their large lemon tree with his shirt sleeves already pulled up.

“Yep! Here he comess!” Boris called as he and Webster ran towards Kamal. Kamal braced himself to give Webster come pets while Boris secured the leash around the tree’s base. 

“Who's a good boy!! You’re a good boy, yes you are!!” Kamal cooed at the giant dog, aggressively petting his fluffy fur. Kamal let him go once Boris gave him a thumbs up. Kamal picked up the hose, and tossed the towel aside.

“Kick it Tunes!!” Kamal called, and the water from the hose immediately went full blast.

Aiming for Webster, Kamal blasted the dog with water. This  _ elated  _ the dog, who kept attempting to nibble at the water but the leash kept him from moving too far. 

Kamal sprayed Webster until he was fully soaked; that was Boris’s cue. 

Webster’s tail wagging immediately stopped the moment Boris slathered soap all over his fur and used his own big hands to rub it all in. 

“Ohhhh you poor big babua...tiny dog on the inside gettin soapppeddd…” Boris teased as Webster tried to whine his way out of the lather.

Boris rubbed the dog up and down with the special doggy soap, calling him a good, brave little boy until he was until he called it good.

Kamal moved to start spraying him down, but Webster was one step ahead of them. 

Webster stood at his full height and shook with the soapy suds still all over his body. 

The two men shrieked in surprise, but this did not deter Kamal from rinsing the dog off. 

He got the hose all throughout Webster’s fur, combing it with his fingers for any suds that were left behind.

Once the suds were gone, Kamal called for Putunia to turn off the hose. Everyone laughed as Webster ran around the yard and shook, as Boris chased him with a towel.

Safe to say all of them were soaked by the end of this bath adventure.


	63. Fire

Sure, MAYBE they all shouldn’t be messing with Lighters.

MAYBE it was a little dangerous.

But Millie was 3 so she didn't know any better.

It started slightly tame. They were in Millie’s front yard, gathering little things to burn.

Putunia enjoyed seeing the rocks blacken, and Tim-Tam enjoyed setting small wisps of paper on fire and stomping it with their boot. 

Millie liked the simple warmth and glow of the fire from the hot point. 

Things started heating up once the metal around the flicker had gotten very hot. Millie had passed the lighter to Tim-Tam, and they attempted to light it and point it down.

This absolutely burned their fingers and they expressed it by taking a deep breath through their nose and throwing it on the ground with all they got.

This shattered the plastic case on top of the small growing fire. 

This caused the small fire to turn into a LARGE fire, making the girls scream. 

Tim-Tam did not scream, but only looked peeved.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!” Putunia yelled, and added “PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!!” 

Millie tried to stomp it but it was too large for that!

Tim-Tam looked at the fire and the two girls running around looking for something to put out the fire. 

Tim-Tam looked at their hand and the small burn mark on their thumb. 

“....ow…”

Putunia opened the cooler full of melted ice and Caprisuns left outside for them, and grabbed one of the drinks in a hurry

“TRY THIS!!!” Putunia screamed, throwing the pouch to Millie. Millie punctured it with the straw and squirted it over the fire. 

It took 4 pouches to put out the fire, and once it was out the girls let out a sigh.

“....Dumbass.” Tim-Tam said, watching them do that but saying nothing.

“You started it!! And shut up, I’m like 2!!! Don’t swear in front of a 2 year old you fuck!!”

“You swore.”

“I'm 14, don’t tell me what to do!!”


	64. Winter

It was...actually cold in the winter for once. 

So Parsley stood shivering at the crosswalk, mentally hitting himself for walking to the rendezvous point for his and Jerafina’s walk instead of driving and walking from there. 

This light jacket was NOT enough and if it was just a little more likely to rain, Parsley would think there would be falling icicles!

Wait that exists, kinda. It's Hail…

Hail exists.

He shook his head and crossed the street briskly. He could warm up in the cafe and regain his senses.

He saw Jerafina in the window of the cafe, and practically ran inside.

“Parsleeeyyyyy aaaaa!!!” She called excitedly, holding her hands out for him to come hold them. 

“Heyyy Juju!” He held her hands while sitting down, and she held them tightly.

“You. Are. FREEZING.”

“Tell me about it,” Parsley said, still shaking while warming up from the cafe’s heat.

“Wait RIGHT here, pumpkin!” Jerafina said, standing up and going up to the counter. 

Parsley smiled, and looked out the window. His theory from earlier turned out to be half right.

It was  _ snowing.  _

Jerafina put down a hot coffee in front of Parsley, and gave him a warm smile. 

“Thanks Juju! I owe you.” 

“No you don’t! Consider it payback for lending me your brush last week.” Parsley chuckled, taking a gentle sip. 

It was exactly how he liked it. He was surprised she remembered. 

Jerafina sipped on her own, almost empty hot chocolate, and looked outside.

“Oh, that's not gonna let up..” 

“Yep…”

Jerafina looked at the light jacket Parsley was wearing, and said, 

“Do you just want a ride to my place? We can watch a movie and make more coffee!”

“That would be, lovely.”


	65. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm halfway done!!! Hooray!!!!

It was Christmas Eve 1995 and spirits were elated for the Bora family. The New York snow was fresh, and the smell of cherry pie made Kamal bounce a little in glee.

He was currently smelling a filling his mother was making next to him while he was making the crust come together.

He could hear loud laughter coming from outside. He smiled, knowing Putunia and Boris were making memories in the snow. 

“I’m gonna check on 'em, Mama.” Kamal said, flicking flour off his hands, using a kitchen towel to wipe them off completely.

“Okay! This is almost done!” She said, mixing slowly.

“So is the crust, just gotta roll it!”

“I have extra crust, that's just for more than one pie.”

Kamal grinned at the thought of extra pie. He moved over to the closest window he could see the two in. He saw them having a gentle snowball fight.

Kamal opened the window, and called out “How y’all doing??” 

“We’re having fun dadddd!!!” Putunia yelled, looking very small sunk in the snow. 

“Are you winning against your pops?”

“Yea!!”

“Heyyyy…!!!” Boris said, holding a snowball in his mittens. 

“If I was out there, I’d beat you both in a snowball war!”

“Oh yeah??” Boris said competitively. He wound up and threw his snowball at Kamal’s face.

He failed to see that the window had no screen.

The snowball smacked Kamal dead center, and he could hear his mother giggle a little.

“Oh! Oh my oh my-” Boris stuttered, as Kamal immediately closed the window and marched away. 

Boris started moving towards the door, but before he could get there the door opened to Kamal in his coat, boots and gloves.

“Lily! Kamal, I’m very sorrey!!! Are you okay??” 

Kamal took two big steps forward, gathering snow in his arms.

“Boris M. Habit, You Have Two Seconds To Run!!!” He said, holding two snowballs in both hands.

Boris screamed as Kamal quickly threw snowballs at Boris, which garnered Putunia to join in on the assault.

Boris scream-laughed and apologized over and over while getting buried in snow by his loved ones. 

Kamal knew he had to quickly get back inside to help with the desserts, but his husband needed the quick acting karma!!


	66. Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for implied domestic violence.

Planning their wedding made Jimothan nostalgic in a bit of a negative way. Trencil sat next to him as he looked sadly over wedding invites.

“Hey...Penny for your thoughts?” Trencil asked, tentatively.

Jimothan put down the invite and said, “I’m just- thinkin’, is all. It's nothing important.”

“I beg to differ. You’re very tense, and I’d like to help.”

Silence.

“Please..tell me whats wrong..”

Jimothan and Trencil sat in a long silence, until Jimothan let out a long sigh. 

“I’m...a little scared.” He said, trying to mumble it. 

“You’re scared…? ...Why…?” Trencil asked, trying to take his hand.

Jimothan went quiet once more, and thought long and hard about his words. He trusted Trencil a lot.

“I...mm..” He cut himself off. Talking about how he felt was so difficult.

“I...want. I  _ don’t  _ want. Things to be like they were _ before. _ ”

Trencil had no idea what he was talking about.

“What do you mean?” Trencil said, squeezing his hand.

Jimothan sighed, and said “My ex-wife, Parsley’s mom?” He felt the need to clarify despite not having any other wife in the past. Trencil nodded.

“She...was not a stand-up wife…” He said, sadly. Trencil felt very concerned.

“She’d often  _ yell _ to get my attention, and if I yelled back,  _ I  _ was the bitch.” He said, getting slightly angry. 

“And one time she-” Jimothan paused, wondering if he should tell that story.

“Yes..?”

“...She was angry at me for  _ god knows what,  _ and decided to throw something at me...Hit me square in the nose and I had a bruise there for a week. Told my boy it was from shakin' drinks and I dropped one on my head. Sure gave him a laugh.”

“...Jim, that's…”

“Really Annoying, yeah!” He said, thinking back. 

Trencil didn’t want to say it out loud, he really didn’t. He decided to cup Jimothan’s face and turn it to him.

“Jimothan Botch, I swear with every cell in my eternal body for as long as I am lucky to call myself your husband, nothing will ever leave my hands to hurt you. That I _promise.”_

He kissed Jimothan’s nose, on a bruise that had long since healed. 

He hoped being with him was healing the internal bruise as well.

Jimothan sure thought so.


	67. Ambulance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on this fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684375) by visceraboy! Except with a shift of Pov!
> 
> Cw for the games Bad Ending and implied death.

He could barely feel his heartbeat. He just stared in a terrified stupor as he watched Wallus walk into the Carnival.

It smelt weird. 

Everything was blurry. 

Kamal could only hold his arms, not even allowing himself to wipe his eyes so he wouldn't have to take in the crushed machine and what he knew was inside. 

He wished he didn’t know what was inside. 

The tears fell in big packets, and he just looked down so the blurred areas would stay strong. 

**_“KAMAL!!!”_ ** Wallus shouted from the top of the horrid machine. Kamal’s head snapped up in fear, and his heart started beating faster.

_ No…. _

**_“CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!! CALL ONE NOW!!”_ ** He shrieked, and Kamal could only be frozen for a second.

_ Oh god...oh my god he’s alive!!!??? Oh god oh god oh god…!! _

He turned on his heels and had to think a mile a minute to find the nearest phone. 

This led to him harshly swinging the lounge door open and rushing down the stairs. He screamed as he tripped on the last step, and he quickly got up and stumbled to the landline that was installed behind the bar. 

He reached over and grabbed the phone, dialing 9-1-1. He sunk to the floor, allowing himself to sob. 

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” 

Kamal let out a sob, and tried to clear his throat.

“I need- we need...an an, an ambulance!!! Mmmy..my bo-boss- fell” Kamal shook with another sob. 

“He, he fell o-out of the window...onto. Machinery…from...really high up...” Kamal didn't know how to phrase all of this. Why did it have to be so strange?

“Hes,,,stuck inside it, I don't know if he’s…” He sobbed, as the person taking his call took in his information.

They tried to calm him down, to little result, but they were able to get the Habitat’s address and get help sent their way. 

Kamal hung up the phone, and took a deep breath that did not help. He got up, and rushed back to the carnival. He ran in further than he could before, and saw Wallus looking down on Boris. 

He cried from below 

_ "You're gonna be okay, Boris!!!”  _

\--

Kamal sat in the ambulance with Boris, wishing he could give them more information but he did not know anything about Boris’s medical history. 

All he could do was curl up and try to avoid looking at Boris. He felt so much guilt and fear seeing him cut and bruised up, blood he had coughed up around his mouth. 

The ambulance sped to save his life, and Kamal could only feel floaty and pathetic. 

He held Boris’s coat tightly, and buried his face into it. It was tattered and it was dirty, but he wanted to patch it up for him...

It smelled heavily like the horrid machine, but faintly...very faintly...he could smell Boris.

He hoped this wouldn’t be the last bit of him he’d feel.


	68. Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also has pregnancy in it, just mentioned though.

This car was used up and they needed a better one. 

This car was also wayyy too small for how many kids they had, even with one on the way! Azalea told Hadi to take it in, and get a van. 

They were going to be a family of 8, so he definitely agreed. 

He pulled up to the place he intended to sell this car at, and parked. He let out a sigh, and looked behind him. 

This car had a lot of memories for him. Good and Bad. 

In the 1950’s alone, he was barely 20 and sitting in there anxiously waiting to get his marriage papers. A few months after that he was in the backseat holding his new wife's hand as she labored with their first daughter, grandmother at the wheel. 

Less than two years after that, they were in the same spot. Hands held tight as another daughter came into the world. 

3 years after that the two of them rode in silent anxiety over the fact their next child wasn’t one, but two. 

There were often spills and thrills rushing around in this car, he hated to let go. 

He wanted more memories in this car, but he understood needing the space. 

He may be letting go, but at least he could make new memories in the new van.

He killed the engine, and got out of the car for the last time.


	69. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene from this au I made called the Daffodil au! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412837)
> 
> Sooo Cw: Unplanned Pregnancy and illness.

Boris couldn’t stop reading the papers. 

He couldn’t stop crying.

He couldn’t stop moving, and he just wanted to be still.

Obsessing.

Panicking.

He couldn’t stop being  _ scared.  _

He stayed up late into the night, pacing and thinking about what to do. 

He denied it at first. He thought the doctors were wrong. 

He KNEW the doctor's were wrong.

So he would drive back the morning after his appointment and ask if everything was certain. They offered to do another test in another method. 

He refused as that involved drawing blood. He took the same test. 

Came back the same. 

He took at home tests. He took the whole box. He shoved them all underneath his sink.

They were all the same.

He had a child. He was going to have a child. 

Boris felt isolated and alone. He knew he didn’t have to be, but he found himself holing up in his apartment's bathroom for hours until he stressed and cried himself to sleep. He wouldn’t talk to  _ anyone.  _

In case he was sick, and because he was lost deep in thought.

So there he was, curled up on the hard ground of his bathroom feeling like he did not deserve to go be more comfortable.

He knew  _ 100% _ who the other parent was. 

He also knew this other parent didn’t like stressful confrontation and he was way too anxious about getting abandoned forever. 

He knew he hurt this person. He couldn’t just drop this on him. 

He cried because he knew he couldn't hide it from him either. He’d come to his apartment before 5 months past. He’d be able to tell if he even came in 3.

He cared about him like that. 

It was his right to know, just like it was Boris’s right to choose the game plan of what he did with his body. 

He couldn’t stand up right, so the confrontation would happen in the morning. Once his head felt a little less swimmy. 

A dad needed to know he was a dad. 


	70. Allergy

It was a chilly September morning, so Trevor found himself sitting inside while waiting for his junior level classes to start. 

Everyone was either enjoying breakfast or chatting with their friends. Trevor felt lucky to eat breakfast at home with his dad and sister, and had nobody to talk to since Nat was with her own clique. So he sat on the stairs leading to the exit of the cafeteria. 

He was sleepily zoned out, and jumped when he got a gentle tap on the shoulder.

“Would you want my coffee? My friend got me mocha, and I don’t like that.” A girl said to Trevor. He knew this girl, but he couldn't really remember names.

“Wow, I’ve never really had coffee before! I wanna try it!” Trevor said, taking it from her.

“My dad says I “Do Not Need it, as I'm Hyper enough” but I think that's bogus.”

The girl laughed, and started to leave as Trevor happily took a sip. 

It tasted AMAZING. 

So amazing it made his mouth feel tingly.

That tipped him off. 

He took a second sip and took in the flavor. He came to a realization of what made it taste so good. 

He took a third sip. 

This was  _ chocolate. _

Trevor covered his mouth, coughing and panicking. He turned back to the girl and called her to come back. 

He handed the drink back to her as she looked at him with concern.

He wheezed, and said “This has  _ chocolate _ in it....I’m  _ allergic..”  _ He wheezed again, and the girl looked mortified.

“Mocha is chocolate!” She said, putting the drink in the bin. Trevor just coughed, as it was clear he did not know that. 

“Do...do you have an epipen?” She asked, and people were starting to look at them. Trevor shook his head, and let her help him up and lead him to the office. 

He was going to the hospital and he was going to get a GIANT earful from his sister in a matter of minutes. 

He didn’t care what anyone thought, at that moment, because he couldn’t breathe.

And also he was thirsty and wanted to try it. Not his fault he doesn't know all the chocolate synonyms!

He just knew he would likely never drink coffee again.


	71. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has more baby talk in it, hehe..

May 16th, 1995: Violetta Bora entered the world into the loving arms of her two parents. 

So that meant that night they were so TIRED. 

Jasmine had tried to sleep, but the pain creeping in post-partum and the feelings of being a new mother kept her awake. She got in a short nap, but found herself awake and feeding her baby after her family had all gone to leave her to rest.

Well, not all of them, her husband was nearby, also not sleeping. He certainly was trying, though. 

“Heyyy, you done, honey?” She cooed at her baby in a high-pitched tone, gently holding her as she was taught. She was already getting used to this pattern. That was good, as she knew babies ate often. 

“Mmm?” Lin said, nodding back up and looking at her.

“What am I done with...?” He asked with a yawn. Jazz shook her head, and smiled.

“I was talking to the baby.” She said, and moved to gently burp Violetta. 

“Ohhh…” Lin murmured, scooting his chair closer to her hospital bed and leaning against it. Once Violetta was burped, Jazz laid back and held the newborn to her chest so she could listen to her heartbeat.

Lin smiled, and gave Jazz another kiss as they waited for Violetta to once again doze off to sleep. 

“What a little angel…” Lin said in a hushed voice, using a finger to gently touch his daughter's face.

“Mhm…” Jasmine hummed, trying to sit comfortably as all her medicine had pretty much worn off by now. 

Violetta Gardenia Bora was a quiet little angel, and her parents would always think that. 

Even when she gets out of the constantly sleepy phase and cries 24/7.


	72. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos belongs to Puppyluver256! We kinda joked about them meeting before and this happening!

Cosmos loved to sit with people who sat alone at lunch in an attempt to brighten their day. Today they sat with someone interesting. 

They were a short kid, slowly unpacking their lunch. They had bright red hair and paused to itch around the stoma cover on their neck. 

Cosmos put their tray down and sat next to them with a wave. 

The kid looked at them confused and waved back. 

The kid set down their applesauce, and surprised Cosmos by signing. 

_ “What do you want?”  _ They asked, giving them a confused expression. 

Cosmos thought about it for a second, and signed back  _ “Nothing! Just wanted to sit with you! What’s your name?” _

_ “N-e-t-t-l-e.” _

Nettle was surprised as well to see another kid signing around them. Cosmos introduced themselves, and the two of them ate and signed. 

They got onto topics they didn’t expect. Mostly their voices.

_ “I can’t talk because: bad vocal cords. Birth defect.” _

Nettle gave Cosmos a bit of a sad look, and they signed.

_ “Cancer.”  _ While tapping on their stoma cover. 

_ “I’m so sorry…”  _ Cosmos said, not exactly knowing how to respond. Nettle seemed to have healed well. 

_ “I have my electrolarynx because I SWEAR you’re the only other person here to know ASL.”  _

Cosmos tilted their head, and asked,  _ “Electrolarynx?” _

Nettle pulled it out of their hoodie pocket and put the device on the table.

_ “You hold it up to your throat, and it acts like fake vocal cords. I hate the voice so I try to use it as little as humanly possible…”  _

Cosmos stared at it. They hadn’t spoken a word in their life. 

_ “...Can I try it?” _ They asked, and Nettle handed it to them so they took it as a yes.

Nettle showed them how to hold it, and what to do. 

They turned it on, and the device made squeaking noises. 

Cosmos didn’t know how to talk, so they kinda understood that. 

Nettle tapped on them, and pointed to their mouth. They mouthed “Hello!” 

Soon, after miming and demonstrating, Cosmos held the electrolarynx to their throat, and spoke for the first time.

_ “Hello!”  _


	73. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcy and Ash belong to Puppyluver256. This has very slight baby talk in it.

“Hey Aunt Marcy!! Wanna see me do a kickflip??” Putunia called from the top of the staircase, rushing down with her skateboard. 

Marcy was sitting on the couch, trying to relax. She smiled at Putunia, and said. “Yeah! I’ll watch you!” She smiled, as she struggled a bit to stand up. Expecting twins for ya. 

The two of them made for the door, when Kamal called from the kitchen, “Where are you two going???” 

He saw Putunia holding her skateboard and immediately called her out.

“Heyyyy!!!” He said, moving up to her. 

“You march up to your room right now and put on your helmet and arm and knee pads,!” 

Putunia pouted at him, and whined as she sulked back up to her room.

“Don’t be like that! I don’t want you skating dangerously!!” He called to her, crossing his arms. 

Ash came in to investigate the commotion, and asked, “What's going on?”

“Putunia’s being a rebel.” Marcy said, giving him a shrug. 

“She’s getting there…” Kamal sighed, as he knew his little girl was going to have this phase eventually. 

Putunia came back down the stairs, wearing her safety gear and giving Kamal the stink eye. 

“That's better! You go have fun now!” 

“Nyeh nyeh nyeh...” Putunia mumbled, picking her skateboard back up and going outside. 

“Back chat me now, young lady, but you’ll thank me when you avoid a concussion!!” Kamal called after her. 

Marcy and Ash nervously looked between the two, and just followed Putunia outside.

Hopefully their kids are easy teenagers.

But nobody is really easy when they’re 13.

“Wanna see  _ ME  _ do a kickflip?” Ash said, mischievously.

And apparently Ash wasn't at 29. 


	74. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Rosemary Au by visceraboy! 
> 
> Cw: emetophobia/vomiting!!

Jimothan was so scared right now. His son was sitting in the bar and he looked so sick. 

He had asked if he wanted to leave, and Parsley only shook his head and drank some water. 

Things were quiet, until Jerafina arrived and sat next to Parsley for a drink and chat. 

Parsley forced a smile, trying to talk about his day.

His smile fell when Jimothan slid Jerafina her drink. He put his hand to his forehead, and said,

“Dad, give me the bathroom key.”

“Are you-?”

_ “Give me the key.”  _

Jimothan got more scared, as he quickly handed Parsley the key. Parsley snatched it and rushed to the bathroom. 

Jimothan followed anxiously, and grimanced as he saw Parsley in the stall, on the ground, ready to be sick. 

Jimothan rushed to him when he started to cough, and knelt by him. Eventually this did turn to barfing, which Jimothan responded to by making a noise of surprise and holding Parsley’s hair back. 

Jerafina stood concerned at the bathroom door. She reached into her pocket and with her drink in one hand, she handed Jimothan a hair tie.

“Thanks Jera..” 

Once Parsley’s sickness subsides to coughing, Jimothan pulled his hair back. This made him look up, and around. 

Then he turned to be sick again the moment he smelled Jerafina’s drink. Jimothan was so scared for Parsley, as he gave his back a pat. 

He doesn't know why he’s so sick, or what he did to make it happen. 

Maybe there was a bug going around??? 

Either way, he was so scared. 

He kept patting and rubbing Parsley’s back, telling him to take deep breaths. 

Parsley did take deep breaths, coughing and gagging. Parsley was sick for what felt like a tense eternity. 

Once he felt like everything was out of him, Parsley shakily flushed the toilet. He put his head in his hands, still letting himself hover over the bowl. 

His eyes widened in fear when he watched a pair of teeth float up and slowly sink back. 

He made a shocked noise, moving backwards into his dad’s arms. 

“Did….dad…?” He looked up tiredly at his dad.

“Yes?” Jimothan asked, concerned. 

“Did I just...throw up my teeth…??” Parsley asked, in a very genuinely scared tone. 

Jimothan had to try not to laugh, his own fear slightly waning due to humor.

He gave Parsley’s shoulder a rub, and said,

“No, no you’re fine...It’s fine…” 

Parsley groaned, and leaned further into his dad's embrace. 

“Once you’re able, let's get you to bed, okay kiddo?”

“Okay…” Parsley moaned, obviously tired and still nauseous. 

Least the fear wouldn't last forever, and Parsley’s sickness is just an overnight one.

It wouldn’t be, but both of them could hope.


	75. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Trevor is an adult! Around the 2000's to 2010!

One thing Trevor loved to do after work was go to a coffee shop for a snack and drink. 

He walked fast to his car holding his sandwich, trying to keep dry as it was pouring rain. 

He almost got in, when he heard a small growl coming from at his feet. 

He opened his car door, and put down his food. He knelt down and looked under his car.

There he saw a completely soaked and shaking Pomeranian. He gasped, and the dog just gently growled at him. 

“Hey…” He said. He reached back into his car, and unwrapped his sandwich. It was Ham and had no condiments on it so he just tore a chunk off. 

He held it out, and the dog greedily took it out of his hand.

Trevor laughed a bit, and slowly fed the dog his entire sandwich. He used the sandwich to get the dog to crawl (albeit with a limp) towards him. He plucked it up and wrapped them in his coat. 

He got them settled in his car, noting the dog was a fully grown girl. Fully grown but not older than 2. 

He got her settled in the seat, and got in the driver seat. He wished he had some water to give to the dog but his drink was hot tea. He could get her some on the way to the vet.

He gave the dog a pet as her wet fur soaked his coat and onto his car seat.

He didn’t care though.

He had a new dog now.


	76. Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Marcy belong to Puppyluver256!

Ash and Marcy got the twins all dressed up to go to the beach, and it was time to have some blast!

The two of them took in the beach with the most splendor two toddlers could. Leia took to jumping in the sand like a fish to water, followed by her father. Luke stuck close to his mother as she set up the towels and put on her sunscreen, again. 

Luke sat on his towel, and Marcy saw he looked rather down.

“What's up, hun?” Marcy asked, sitting next to him.

Luke shrugged, staring at the ocean. He watched it crash and it looked so...big.

She looked ahead, and said. “Ohhh, do you wanna go swim? We can try to swim! Let me grab your floaties and we can go splash!”

She helped Luke into his arm floaties and held his hand as they walked down the shore. Marcy watched the tide roll in and start to gently wash over their feet. 

Luke froze, staring down as if he was afraid.

“Hun, what's the matter?” Luke didn't respond to his mother, only letting go of her hand and running to his dad when the water got a little higher. 

“Dadddddyyyyyy!!!!!!” He cried, clinging onto his legs. Ash yelped, and looked down at his boy.

“What's up, kiddo?” He asked, patting his shoulder. Luke sobbed, just wanting hugs. 

Marcy ran to the two of them and said, “I think...he got scared by the ocean?”

Ash hummed, and knelt down to Luke’s level. 

“Hey buddy, look at me.” He coaxed Luke to open his eyes and look at him.

“It’s okay to be scared, do you want to play in the sand with sissy?” He pointed to Leia, who was making sand lumps. 

Luke nodded with a whine. 

They developed a system of having Marcy take the pails to get water, and they made big sand castles as a family. 

While Luke let out cries of fear whenever the tide crashed, he was quickly comforted with a pat and a distraction. 

A kiss or two on the head also helped turn his attention towards the sand and seashells.

This water fear phase would be short, Ash and Marcy hoped. Luke was going to need a bath when they got home, so they wanted him to not cry there too!


	77. River

Parsley walked through the fallen leaves around his home. His parents were fighting again, so he quickly snuck out the backyard and took a walk around the forest his backyard led into. 

He hated it whenever his parents would fight. There’d often be banging and screaming, the occasional glass breaking courtesy of his mother. 

So he’d rather take in the warm air of the Texas forest, and make his way down to one of his favorite places in this area. 

A small area where the nearest river connected, and would flow cleanly and calmly.

He sat on a rock and removed his shoes and socks, placing them neatly on a separate rock. 

He stood in the gently flowing river, enjoying the cool water on an otherwise warm day. 

He cupped the water in his hands and tossed it around for fun. He splashed and jumped around, and the water made him smile more than he knew he’d get at home at the moment.

He loved his parents, but he wanted quiet.

Quiet splashing, quiet water.

Little bumps from rocks shifting under his feet. 

No yelling, no crashing, no fear.

Just the river, and him.

Pure Calm.


	78. Autumn

Borbra sat on a bench in the park. It was autumn and that meant some autumn arrivals of migrating birds. 

She grinned seeing some birds in the sky, and reached into her little brown bag and scattered some birdseed on the ground. 

Her spirits soared when they dove for the seeds. Some prodded at them, and some ruffled the fallen leaves around them. 

She tossed more to spread them out, and she couldn’t stop smiling as they kept coming.

She kept feeding the birds, and then she got a big surprise. 

In the distance, she saw a sandhill crane! She gasped, and wanted to scream but she absolutely did not want to anger a crane. 

She kept tossing seeds, and the bird slowly approached her with its long legs and pecked up her seeds. 

“YOU SURE ARE FAR OUT, ARENTCHA LITTLE FELLA? COMING OUT THIS FAR FOR A SNACK?” She said as quietly as she could. 

The bird only ate and ignored her, but did get close. She smiled and didn't try to touch it, as she knew this bird would peck her hard if she angered it. She allowed it to eat a good chunk of seeds until it ambled away.

“WHAT A BEAUT…” She smiled, watching it fade into the distance. 

Autumn birds were her second favorite, and she wanted to see them all!

So she kept throwing seeds and hoping to see a bigger bird.


	79. Shoes

_ “Ow...ow...ow…” _

Trencil heard these little whines while he was grabbing his kids a small afterschool snack. 

He put down the peanut butter, and looked in the living room. He saw Trevor struggling to pull off his boot, making small whine noises.

“Trevor? Are you alright?” He asked, picking up Nat’s shoes to put them properly away. She had already gone upstairs. 

“Oh! Hey dad...Yeah, I’m good.” Blatant lie. Trencil gave him a stare. 

He looked down at Trevor’s bare feet, and saw a blister clear as day.

“Let me see your shoe.” Trencil didn't wait for a response and took the boot from Trevor. He turned the boot around to look for the size. It was a faded number he couldn’t quite make out.

“How long have you had these shoes…?” 

Trevor went quiet, and thought for a bit.

“....7th grade…?” 

“2 years?? You have to have had a growth spurt by then! A big one!” Trencil said, feeling more angry at Trevor’s old parents than ever before.

“Put your shoes back on, we’re going to the shops right now and getting you a new pair.”

Trevor looked sad, likely because he had to put back on his tight shoes. Trencil went to the bottom of the stairs and called,

“Natasha!! Trevor and I are going shoe shopping! We’ll be back in an hour! Don’t let anybody in!!”

“Okay!!!” She called from her room. 

Trencil saw Trevor with his shoes back on, and he decided to lean down and feel around his toes for tightness.

“Those are  _ entirely _ too small...My stars Trevor…” He sighed, as he grabbed his keys. 

\---

Trevor was slightly intimidated by choices. Trencil had led him to the tennis shoe area, and was looking around.

“Sit here so we can use this little device to see your size.” Trencil pointed to the little chairs, prompting him to take a seat. 

Trevor used the device to measure his foot, and said, “It's 13.”

“Thirteen??” Trencil said, a little disbelief in his voice. He looked at Trevor and only then noticed just how tall his son already was and he still had some growing to do. 

Trencil looked back at the shoes, and said “What color would you like? White, or black?”

“..Black?” 

Trencil grabbed a black pair of tennis shoes and unboxed it for Trevor.

“See how this fits.”

Trevor removed the paper, and slid the shoe on his foot. He wiggled his toes, and Trencil encouraged him to stand up and try to walk around.

“How’s that?”

“...It's nice.” He said, a little sad while looking down at them.

“...do you not like it? Please be honest with me, Trevor.”

“They are nice! I just…” Trevor sat back down, and picked up his boot.

“I just liked these a lot…” He said, holding it up. 

“We can get you a pair of boots too. It’s okay.”

“You can have more than two shoes at once???”

“...You have Not looked in Nat’s closet, I see.”

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

Trevor watched with a smile, as the cashier rang up his new black tennis shoes, a pack of socks, and a lovely pair of dark pink boots.

He had to promise to wear the tennis shoes during P.E and he did.

He was so excited to give both of them a proper test run, though.


	80. Jacket

Whenever Randy was upset, he always needed to ground himself. He had several methods of doing this. 

Smelling or eating a pickle was one. 

Taking a nap tended to be another.

Writing helped. 

One of his favorites was Gillis. His presence was already his rock, but his musk was the kicker whenever he felt like crying and going insane.

Though whenever he was home alone, and anxiety was choking him, he often didn’t know what to do.

Writing wasn’t an option, he couldn’t think straight. 

He couldn’t get his jar open, feeling weak. 

So he went into their bedroom, and saw Gillis’s jacket on the bed. 

He crawled in, and held the jacket like it was a teddy bear. He held it up to his face and took a deep breath. 

It smelled like sweat and nothing more.

Like him. 

He took a gentle nap, senses filled with the smell of his lover. 

It was all he needed.


	81. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for Accidental Harm towards a child.

_ “JASMINE NOOO!!!” _

Shrieks sounded through the Bora household, and pounding stomps always shook the floors.

Jasmine TOLD him to get out! She TOLD him! He refused, so he was being chased. Jasmine called to him that she was going to get him, no details or anything. To a nine year old, “getting it” could mean anything, so escaping it was key.

Kamal looked backwards while his sister charged at him, shouting at her. He looked forward as he dashed through the hall and saw his four year brother standing in the middle of the hall, walking towards him. 

He screeched to a stop, almost falling over to avoid slamming into him. He turned his head to turn around and tried to steady himself. He jumped seeing Jasmine angrily looking at him. 

He tried to move quickly backwards, and that made him realize where he was standing. He didn't hear Jasmine yelp when he lost his footing and his back crashed into the stairs below him. 

Jasmine watched in horror as her brother tumbled all the way down to the foot of the stairs and then laid still.

Jasmine could only stare in silent fear, and Aspen toddled over and looked at her, confused. 

Jasmine heard a door open and saw the outline of her little sister, Kanti, in the corner of her eye.

Kanti had heard the terrible noise and was curious as to what happened. She looked down the stairs at her twin and let out a small laugh at the feeling of schadenfreude. Clearly she did not think he went down the entire staircase. Her smile fell when she was glared at by Jasmine, and then she realized Kamal was not moving.

“oH GOSH.”

\---

Their mother, Azalea, was settling their newest addition to the family into a nap in the living room when she heard the awful thud. It was tremendously loud and there was no screaming afterwards and that tipped her off that this was not just a bump or a push. 

Her heart was in her throat when she saw Kamal prone on the ground, still halfway on a step. 

“KAMAL!!!!!!” She shouted, running to him. She gathered him in her arms, lifting him up. He was completely unconscious.

She moved fast, and heard behind her. “IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR MOM, I'M SO SORRY!!!” 

Azalea looked at Jasmine, who was bawling and repeating “It was an accident” and “I’m sorry”

Azalea quickly carried Kamal to the couch and laid him down. “What. Did. You. DO.” She spoke firmly, eyes locked on Jasmine.

Jasmine sniffed loudly, and sputtered. “He-he wwas in my room! And he was! I was chasing him!! And Aspen, he was, he was…..he was!! in the way! And he fell down the stairs! I'M SORRY!” 

“Young Lady, you know better than to horseplay so close to the stairs!!”

“I'M SORRY!”

She’d give her a proper talking-to later, unconscious kid on the couch.

Azalea gently moved Kamal, and shook him a bit. “Kamal? Kamal?? Kamal???” She pleaded with him to wake up.

She had no idea what to do, but her best bet was to get Kamal to a hospital. She saw Kanti and Aspen come down the stairs and into the living room but paid more attention to making her way to the landline.

She dialed her mother and waited.

“Mom?”

“Hi honey!....What's wrong?” Gramma Bora could hear the strain in her voice.

“I need you over here, right now. There’s been an accident, a bad one.”

“Of course, what happened?”

Azalea took a deep breath and sighed. “Kamal fell down the stairs roughhousing with Jasmine.”

“Oh dear baby, is he okay???”

Azalea looked at Kamal, and saw Jasmine sitting and crying by his feet. She also saw Kanti gently put a pillow under his head.

“Kanti Lakshmi, don't touch him you could hurt him!!” Azalea scolded.

“....He’s unconscious. I’m taking him to the hospital but I need you here.” She spoke to the phone.

“I’m on my way.”

Azalea hung up the phone and yelled “HEATHER!!” 

In a few moments, her oldest was down the stairs.

“What's up?” She asked.

“Your brother fell down the stairs. I’m taking him to the hospital and I need you to watch everyone until Gramma gets here.” 

Heather rushed over when she processed the first bit and looked at Kamal.

“How’d he do that???”

“How didn't you hear??” Jasmine sniffled, still crying.

“Hey, you guys are nuts! I always assume when there's a thud, It’s Kanti pulling something!”

“Hey!!! I didn't do anything!!”

“GIRLS!” Azalea screamed, cradling the newborn in her arms.

“I’M PUTTING ASH IN THE CAR, I SUGGEST YOU STOP BICKERING AND BE THERE FOR YOUR BROTHER!” 

The three girls nodded, startled into silence by their mother’s raised voice. 

Azalea grabbed her keys and rushed outside with the baby. She quickly unlocked her car and buckled Ash into the car seat. Once she did that, the baby started crying loudly, making Azalea groan. 

She shut the car door, started the car and AC so it’ll cool down for the baby, and rushed back inside.

She carefully picked up Kamal, holding him close. Her heart ached when his head lolled gently to the side again, and he showed no signs of wanting to stir.

“Be good for Gramma.” She instructed

“Mommy?” Aspen asked quietly, toying with his shirt.

“What honey?” 

“Is Gamal gonna be okay?”

Azalea looked at Kamal, and then Aspen. “Of course. I’ll be back later, ok?”

Aspen nodded.

Azalea locked the door behind her and sat Kamal down in the seat. It looked like he wouldn't sit steadily, so she leaned the seat back, buckled him in.

She got in the driver's seat and sped out of the driveway.

On the drive, Ash kept crying louder and louder from his nap being interrupted. Azalea let out a groan at the noise, and looked at her unconscious son and said mostly to herself.

“I wish you were the one crying instead, to be honest.”

He didn't reply, and Azalea didn't expect him to at that very moment. She just kept driving until she got to the hospital. 

If she could help it, he’d never fall again. 

But for now she had to make sure he could.


	82. Dark

“DADDDDYYYYY!!!! DADDDD!!!!” 

Trencil’s eyes shot open, as he heard his young daughters scream. He quickly got out of bed and made his way to her room.

He opened the door, and looked around for her. He turned on the lights.

“Nat? Nat sweetheart, what's wrong?”

His toddler was hiding beneath her blankets, sobbing. 

“Daddy???” She said, peeking out. 

“It’s me dear, what’s troubling you?” Nat quickly got up, and ran into his arms. She cried loudly, allowing Trencil to pick her up and carry her back to her bed so he could sit. 

“I saw!! A thing!! I wanted-” She paused to hiccup, and sniff.

“I wanted my dolly from my toy bin,,,,and,,,and I looked outside,,,and I saw monster!!”

Trencil rubbed her back, shushing her.

“There's no monsters here, none that will harm you…”

She kept sobbing, and saying she saw a monster and that she was scared.

Trencil knew she just saw a branch, but for now they needed sleep and comfort.

“Dear, look at me.” He said, in a gentle voice.

Nat looked up at him, and he gave her a small kiss on the head.

“It’s okay, you’re safe. I’ll always make sure of that.”

He rubbed her back, and asked, “Would you like to sleep in my bed, tonight?”

She nodded with fearful enthusiasm.

Trencil had her grab her dolly and carried her to his bedroom.

He got into bed, and turned on the lamp when Nat whined about the darkness. 

“It's still too dark…” She whined, voice sounding ready to cry again.

Trencil thought for a moment and he held her close, allowing his eyes to close a warm orange. He was a living nightlight. 

He rocked his little girl, gently reassuring her she was safe.

“I love you, Natasha..”

Nat yawned, snuggled close to him.

“I love you too, daddy..”


	83. Confetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Rosemary Au by visceraboy! So baby talk!

Parsley fiddled with the envelope, sitting with his father at his home. He let out a sigh, and said,

“I didn’t want to rob you of this, even though I couldn’t care less. Take a peek.” He gave the envelope to Jimothan.

It took him a second to realize what this could be, and he looked at Parsley for a second.

Then it clicked, this was an ultrasound for his grandchild showing their gender.

He grinned, and opened it fast.

He pulled out a sheet of paper, and saw Parsley smirk from the corner of his eye.

“Turn around..?” He read aloud. He did as the paper said and Kamal and Boris jumped from behind the couch and sprayed him relentlessly with a pink silly string. Jimothan yelled, as he tried to block the spray with his hand. 

Gerry and Putunia ran in, carrying their own silly string cans and tossing around tubes of pink confetti. 

“What in the world!!!” Jimothan screamed, laughing. 

He looked at all the pink, and then at Parsley. Parsley was giving him a grin as his partners kept at it with the spray. 

“It's? A girl?”

“For now!” Parsley joked, and Jimothan grinned back at him. He then grabbed Parsley in for a hug, rubbing the string all over him.

“Aaaaa!!!” Parsley scream-laughed.

“Get him!!! Get him again, ahahaha!!” The two men laughed as the both of them were targeted with the string, confetti flying everywhere.

This was much more fun than a stupid cake!


	84. Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil au! So again: baby talk hehe.

A knock on the door made Boris, Kamal and Putunia equally jump. 

Boris had rarely left Kamal’s place ever since he announced he was pregnant, and Kamal honestly wasn’t complaining. He was all in all a decent enough roommate, even with the start of cravings making him eat a little extra.

Boris, however, was usually a bit insecure.

So Boris kept trying to find ways to “make up” for existing. Right now, that's getting up when he doesn't want to, and opening the door.

He took one last sip of his coke he mixed with grape juice, set it down and went to the door. 

“Hello?” Boris saw the mailman walking away and getting in their little truck to drive away.

He looked down and saw a package on their porch. He bent over, a tad uncomfortably, and plucked it up.

Reading the label, he saw that it was from an “Azalea Bora” so he knew it was someone in Kamal’s family. He was told all about them when Kamal talked to him about the new growth in his family.

Boris just couldn't remember an “Azalea”, hm.

“What is it?” Kamal asked from his spot, coloring with Putunia.

“It’s a packige!”

Kamal looked at Boris expectantly, as he walked back and sat down on the couch.

“Who’s Azalea?”

Kamal’s eyes brightened and he immediately smiled. “Oh! That’s my Mama!” 

“Mama?”

“Yes, my  _ Mama. _ ” Kamal held his hands out for the package, and was given it with no more questions.

He used his nails to break through the tape and opened it up. There was an envelope on top with a sheet of blank paper under it, covering something. Kamal picked up the envelope and looked it over.

_ “Kamal, read this with Boris.” _

“She wants me to read it with you.”

“I'm all ears?”

Kamal ripped open the envelope and took out the note.

_ “Hi Kamal! Hi Boris! _

_ How are you two doing? I hope you’re both feeling okay!  _

_ Kamal, please visit soon and bring Boris! I really want to meet him asap!” _

Kamal and Boris smiled at this, but Boris was more nervous. Putunia was staring up at them.

_ “Kamal, you can look at the contents of the package now, but come right back!” _

Kamal hummed, and let Boris hold the note while he removed the piece of paper. There he removed a handmade turquoise baby blanket. His eyes grew wide and a bit teary the minute it was in his lap. 

He reached for the note back, Boris stunned in silent confusion.

_ “Recognize it? After you called me about Boris, I was a mess with tears and looked through old baby stuff I kept in the attic, and I found this old thing! Gramma put in a lot of love into it, and I feel like your little one would appreciate it.” _

Kamal paused for a moment to take a deep breath, and rub his eyes.

_ “This is a gift to you and a gift to Boris.  _

_ Boris, I know what you’re going through is probably really scary. I’ve been there, first kid and all. I want you to know that it's okay, and in my book you are a part of this family. I don’t even know what you look like aside from how Kamal described it but you have a family more than the baby inside you.  _

_ This blanket sorta, symbolizes that? I guess?” _

Boris already had tears pouring down his cheeks, but Kamal kept reading.

_ “Don’t worry, I made sure it's crisp and clean and it’s machine washable: just be gentle with it! It’s honestly good as new!  _

_ I love you, boys. So so so much. _

_ Say hi to Putunia for me!  _ _ Visit soon, please! _

_ Mama <3” _

Kamal had tucked away his tears of happiness for a big goofy grin. Boris on the other hand had doubled over with his tears and sobbed. 

Kamal put a hand on his back and rubbed it, still smiling.

“It’s ok, big guy. Let it out, I know.”

Putunia was looking up with concern at the two of them, but had no idea what to do or say. She awkwardly walked off and decided she’d come back and snuggle later.

“Thabt was so _NICEEE._ This is TWO niceeee!! I CAN’T!!!!” Boris wailed, gripping the blanket. 

“She WANTS me in the fambily??” Boris asked with a sniff.

“We all do!!”

“W aht???” Boris cried, unable to control the volume of his cry shouts. 

“We want you in this family. I do, still care about you like that. And I love my children! You _are_ my family!” Kamal emphasised this by grabbing the blanket and holding it up.

Boris was still letting out sobs, so he just hugged Kamal tightly, wailing. Kamal got closer to him, hugging him around the sides and letting him sob. 

Kamal’s hands brushed over his stomach, and he felt that it was harder than usual (yes, he can tell the difference) and he was surprised.

He pulled away from the hug, holding Boris’s hand and said, “You’re showing.”

Boris sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “I am?” He ran a hand over his stomach really quick.

His voice softened from the whines as he said. “I am.” 

Both their hands were resting on his stomach, feeling what is now a bit of a baby bump. Just staring down at it.

Kamal looked up at Boris staring down in amazement at how the human body works, and immediately put his hand on his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss.

Boris squeaked, and after a few seconds of kissing, he closed his eyes and kissed back. 

The two kept kissing, short and long ones, until Kamal eventually gently pushed Boris into laying down on the couch, laying almost on top of him.

Pulling the baby blanket up to lay between them, Kamal adjusted himself to be more comfortable and murmured, “....i missed that…”

Boris felt the blanket more. It was so soft. Not as soft as Kamal, but close.

“...I missed this too.”


	85. Bed

For several days now, Lulia had found Jerafina slumped over her desk while grading papers. She was often hungover, trying to focus and just needed her sleep.

That wouldn’t do, Lulia would not let her wife be so uncomfortable. 

So she had a plan. 

In the morning, she cracked two eggs into the frying pan, gently cooking them. She made several little sausage patties, and put down a pot of coffee. She flipped the eggs, and removed them onto a plate which she put on a tray. She put some of Jerafina's favorite blackberry jam on a piece of toast, and poured the steaming hot coffee into a mug. She put a dash of creamer into it, exactly how she liked it. 

She opened their bedroom door, and looked at her wife’s sleeping form. She looked as if she flailed around, and had limbs all over the place. She looked like she wanted to take up as much space as possible on the bed. 

Lulia smiled, wanting to go give her a bunch of kisses. She instead carried in her food, and placed it on the table next to their bed. 

Once her hands were free, Lulia brushed the hair out of Jerafina’s face, and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

This made her make a gentle noise, and yawn. Then, she took in the smell of the food, and her eyes creaked open. 

She sat up on her arms, and started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She looked from the food, to her wife, and back to her food. She put on her glasses and did this once more.

“You didn’t have to do thattttt!!” She said, yawning again. 

“You deserve it, my dear!” Lulia smiled, handing the tray to Jerafina. Jerafina looked so happy as she ate her toast. Lulia sat on bed next to her.

“This is so sweet, thank you Lul…” She sipped at her coffee, and she did look a little sad as she got through her meal. 

“I passed out over papers again, didn’t I?” She asked, as she broke her eggs yolks. 

“Yes.” Lulia said, giving her a sad look.

“I gotta get the rest of that graded before tomorrow…” She sighed, taking another sip of coffee.

“No you don’t.” Lulia shook her head.

“...What do you mean? I didn’t finish…” 

“You didn’t, but you left out your key.”

Jerafina stared at her wife, and she smiled at her almost smugly. 

“Lulliaaaaa!!! You’re so sweet, I’m gonna cry!!!!” Jerafina held out one of her arms.

“Get over here, kiss me right now!!!” Lulia happily accepted the hug and passionate kiss on the lips. 

Jerafina happily fed her a bit of the egg, as Lulia herself did not like eating meat. So they shared the eggs and toast and simple kisses. 


	86. Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: child neglect and abandonment mention.

Trevor _ hated  _ Parsley right now.

Parsley was working with Trencil on his case, and he personally thought there shouldn’t be a case. 

But he was 14, so what did he know?

Trencil had stepped outside to water his plants that needed extra tending, so Trevor took his shot.

“Heyyyy…” Trevor said, standing a bit far away from Parsley since he was sorting through some papers. 

“I had been thinking about all this, and….” He stopped, trying to think about his words. 

“Let me...be real with you.” He said, putting his hands together.

“...There doesn’t need to be all this case...stuff…” Parsley rose his eyebrows quizzically, giving Trevor a weird look.

“I can just hang out here until my parents come back, and then go home!” Trevor said with mild confidence. 

Parsley let out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Trevor; Let me be real with  _ you.”  _ Parsley put down his papers, and stood up to his full height, which intimidated Trevor.

“What your parents did to you was illegal.  _ IF  _ they come back, they would be put in  _ prison.  _ It is  _ illegal and impossible  _ for them to regain custody of you. They  **_abandoned_ ** you, that's up to  **_10 years_ ** _ prison time. _ ” Parsley enunciated his words with firm hand movements.

“This case  _ is  _ going through. You’re either here, or in the foster care system. You don’t want to go into the foster care system. Everyone wants you  _ here.  _ None of us would  _ ever  _ want you back with those people, and nobody wants you gone. If they come back: They. Are.  _ Going. To. _ **_Prison.”_ ** He pointed at Trevor’s chest, trying to drive the point home.

Trevor’s eyes were full of angry tears, and in his mind they were sparking lightning. He angrily smacked Parsley’s hand away, and ran to the guest bedroom he was staying in to cry. 

Parsley rubbed his hand with a small hiss, as Trevor had hit him with his nails. 

Maybe he was too firm...? 


	87. Reading

It was late in the Habit-bora household. Putunia had long been put to bed, and after their show it was time for Boris and Kamal to get down too. 

Kamal wasn't too tired because the episode they had watched hyped him up, so he grabbed a book and turned on their dim lamp to read.

Boris flopped into bed and was easily swept into sleep. 

Kamal smiled, as he read sleepily. He loved the random ass books Boris would pick up whenever he passed a bookstore. 

It reminded him he had to help Putunia organize her brimming bookshelf because she could donate some books to her school.

He yawned a bit, and shook it off. He’d worry about that in the morning.

He smiled as the daring heroine defended her home and family and he had already forgotten all of their names. 

Kamal got in a couple chapters when he felt something press against his shoulders He looked to his side and saw Boris snuggling on him. 

Kamal smiled, and put the book on their nightstand. He turned off the lamp, and snuggled back.

Maybe he’d dream about the story and remember that girl's name.


	88. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Cancer!

Tiff excitedly gathered her things. She double checked she had her gift and marched up to the door of the Vervains.

She was there to sing at their child’s birthday. A sweet little 7 year old.

It was quite the occasion, given their horrible year. They felt blessed that they even made it to 7. 

She was greeted by their parent, Hazel. They gave her a hug, and Tiff could only look at their hair.

“Your hair is pretty!” She complimented, making Hazel feel the top of their head. They had completely buzzed their head when their child’s chemotherapy ran its course.

Now their hair was a short fuzzy mass while their child was still wearing beanies.

“Oh, thank you!” Hazel smiled, leading Tiff inside. There weren't a lot of kids here, tho the few who ignored them in playing chase.

“So where’s the birthday kid?” Tiff asked, putting her present down on the table. 

“Oh...probably taking a nap.” Hazel sighed, leading Tiff to the kitchen.

“Poor thing, hope they’re sleeping well…” Tiff said, giving Hazel a pat on the shoulder. 

They showed Tiff the quaint little equipment they rented for her to sing. Money was a tad tight but they couldn’t not go all out for this party. 

Hazel was tinkering with the speaker, testing it out with Tiff when Jonquil walked in with two grocery bags.

“Oh, hi Jon! Is that the cake?” 

Jonquil put the bags on the table, and said, “Yep. Strawberry cake, Orange Vanilla icing, just the way they like it!” 

Tiff asked, “Do you need help with that?” when Jonquil was popping the top off the cake. 

“I got it.”

She watched him top the cake with candy flowers, and then take flower-shaped cupcake icing toppers and he completely covered the entire cake.

“Did you forget about the candles? There's no room…” Tiff said, even though the cake did look very pretty.

Jonquil just looked at her like she was being crazy. He said, matter of factly, “They….they can’t exhale through their mouth…”

Tiff felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, “Oh! I’m so- I’m very sorry. Forget I said anything!” 

The three of them continued setting up for the party, until they heard three little knocks on the side of the door.

“Oh! Sweetheart, you’re up!” Hazel exclaimed, seeing Nettle standing at the door. They looked small and fragile, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. 

“Did you want something, hun?” Hazel asked, as they silently roamed through the kitchen. Tiff had been around Nettle before, when they were around 4 years old. So seeing them just silently walk to the fridge was so eerie. 

She understood that it had to be this way, but it just unnerved her to see this once bubbly kid forcibly gone quiet. 

They grabbed the carton of white grape juice, and handed it to Hazel. Hazel poured them a glass and said, “Tina, Cecil and Cassie just got here. Would you like to go play with them?” 

Nettle took a sip of their juice and shrugged, making Hazel frown.

“Well...how about you and daddy go say “Hi” anyways? You can show your friends your new voice box!” 

Nettle shrugged again, but allowed their father to take them to the living room. Hazel watched them leave with a glossy look in their eyes. 

“...Hazel, I’m very sorry…” Tiff tried to console them.

“It's okay. It’s fine, it’ll get better. It's been rough for them trying to find their voice again, so they’ve just been...down.”

“...Do you mind if I allow them to open the gift I bought them early?”

“Go right ahead.”

Tiff made her way to the living room, seeing Nettle attempt to communicate with the other kids to little success. They were all so young, understanding someone who couldn’t speak was difficult. 

“Hey Nettle!” Tiff called, and once they looked up, she held up her present.

They gave her a bright look, and looked up and down when she put the gift in their hands. Tiff gave them a nod and that was all the permission they needed.

They sat down on the couch, and tore it open under the gaze of their peers. 

It was a bright orange tambourine. 

They looked at it, and smiled a bit, as Orange was their favorite color.

“Here, lets get it open, I wanna show you something.”

Together, Tiff and Nettle opened it, and Tiff took it in her hands, the bells on it jingling. 

She played it a little bit, showing Nettle how to hold it proper.

“I know you’ve been feeling a little sad, and I figured that sadness would be made worse when we all start singing. So I felt like you could use this to play along, okay?”

Nettle responded by giving Tiff a smile and shaking the Tambourine. They shook the tambourine in the other kids faces and played with it the rest of the day until cake time.

It warmed Tiff’s heart hearing them make some noise; and she could tell it did the same for their parents.


	89. Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of bad parents in this one, and plane fears.

Randy hated being here. 

Why was he here alone, he was too young to be here alone??? He was 12!!

His parents hated him, so they signed the papers to send him away on a plane rather than the papers to accept him as he was.

Sending him 3000 miles away just to be done with him.

He pulled anxiously on his ponytail, regretting taking the window seat on the plane. 

It was an 8 hour flight, why did he choose the window seat? 

He tried to lose himself in a haze, but anxiety ate at his stomach as he thought about what was there for him at Michigan. 

It turned to a sinking feeling of dread when things started to shake. He felt his seatbelt tug, and started to cry upon the anxious thought that the plane was going down. 

He sobbed, trying to keep his eyes shut. 

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard, “Hey, Hey it’s okay! Buck up!” He opened his eyes and saw a nice older woman trying to soothe him with gentle shoulder rubs.

“It's just turbulence, don’t worry, it won’t last.” Randy allowed the woman to hold his hand through the rocky feeling until it calmed down. She took deep breaths with him, and that also helped ground him.

Eventually things settled, and people could once again stand on the plane.

“You okay?” She asked him, and he nodded. 

“Yeah-” He choked, sniffing. 

“I’ll get you an apple juice, how does that sound?” She offered, and Randy gratefully accepted.

He’d never set foot in another plane again, but at least he has apple juice.


	90. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: baby talk and emeto!

Charlie was...insanely tired. 

She got puked on by an infant, had to pull apart two fighting siblings before they could off each other, had to dodge getting beaned by a child with a bat and all while dealing with morning sickness.

She didn't even know it was POSSIBLE to be this tired. 

She pulled up to her home, and shambled inside. Valerie was on the couch, and Charlie immediately crashed next to her the moment she set her stuff down. 

“Ah! Hey Charlie!...work bad today…?” Valerie asked, making Charlie groan loudly. 

“...Forget I asked. Are you okay??” Another loud groan.

Charlie tried to curl up on the couch, obviously intensely upset.

“...want something to eat…?”

“...Soup…” Charlie moaned, and she allowed Valerie to grab her cane and get up. 

Valerie slowly shuffled into the kitchen, and found a can of chicken noodle in their cabinet. 

She read the instructions and microwaved it until it was nice and piping hot. She carefully carried it with one hand, trying super hard not to burn her fingers.

Valerie set the bowl down, and looked at her wife.

She was...sound asleep. 

Valerie sighed, and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek. She left a spoon by the bowl so Charlie could dig in, and grabbed her a blanket. She draped it over her, and hoped she rested well.


	91. Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has baby talk in it.

The landline rang and Kamal was first to pick it up. 

“Hello?” He asked, already fiddling with the cord. The fiddling picked up when he heard a sniff, and some giggling. 

“Sshhhh! Lin- I swear to god!-”

“Jasmine?” What was going on?

He heard his sister take a deep breath. “Hey Kam!”

“Hey, Jazz...Are you alright?”

“Peachy! I got..” A pause, another stifled laugh.

“A question for you.”

“Go on…”

“What is my favorite kind of dog?”

“Labs, no question?”

“Nope!” More giggles.

"Not anymore?"

“They’re MOM-eranians!”

Kamal was visibly confused, but before he could say a word, his sister cut in.

“I have another.”

“Okay...”

“What's my favorite vegetable?”

“Is it still asparagus?”

“No no, it's Eda-MOM-e!”

“What?” Kamal couldn’t help but give a nervous laugh.

“One more, one more question.”

“Okay.”

“What do you call a very awesome uncle?”

“What?”

“A Kamal.”

Kamal’s eyes wandered, as he was so confused. He thought about it, long and hard. Kamal’s breath caught in his throat, and he asked. “Wait, are you serious? Are you ACTUALLY??” 

His sister’s laughter told him the truth.

“Oh my god!!!! OH MY GOD!!!” 

Jasmine was howling as she could hear Kamal laughing and jumping to himself. “OH MY GOD” being repeated over and over.

Kamal was laughing, as a head popped in the room. “Lily? Are ‘you’ alright? I heard screaming?”

Kamal snapped up right with a grin on his face, and immediately started waving the phone towards Boris and gesturing him to come closer.

“Tell him!! Tell him, tell him tell him!!” He excitedly said to the phone. Boris was so confused as Kamal was literally jamming the phone into his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey Boris!” Jasmine wheezed.

“What is ‘up’?”

“I'm Pregnant, big guy. You guys are gonna be the Uncles now.” Jasmine was laughing too hard to do the whole pun deal again.

Boris looked down at Kamal, shocked. “What?” It seemed to click instantly as the phone was dropped to swing to the ground and Kamal was enveloped into a giant, bone-cracking bear hug.

\--

Several months later, they planned to go see Jasmine at her place, all the way up in New York. It was going to be a very long flight. 

Boris, while sliding his luggage into the trunk of his almost comically large car, asked Kamal. 

“Lily, did you remember to book extra legroom?” Kamal froze, as he was wheeling his bag.

“Ahhhhhhh shhhh…” Kamal hissed, snapping his fingers.

“Boris, what do you call a squished florist?”

“What?”

“My husband.”

“Jesus Christ.” 


	92. Pins and Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad End Au inspired by visceraboy!

When Kamal heard a distressed whine while getting ready for the day, he dropped his hair brush and quickly ran back into his and Boris’s bedroom. 

Boris was still in bed, and it seems like he attempted to sit up but couldn’t.

“Boris??? Are you okay?” 

Boris had one eye shut tightly like he was pained. He tried to pull himself up, so he could hold his leg.

“Its….I tried- I tried to sit up and then- I feel  _ sharp needles  _ in my legs, it hurtssshhhhh” Boris whined, obviously trying not to cry. He failed when Kamal crawled back into bed and rubbed his back. When Boris started to cry, Kamal felt around his legs, pressing gently.

Boris wished he could move his legs away from Kamal and pout but all he could do was wave his hand away. He couldn’t though, he didn’t understand why he was feeling anything there.

He didn’t think he would’ve ever again? 

“Your doctor talked about phantom pain, this is probably that.” Kamal said, giving Boris more pats on the shoulder.

Boris sniffed, and rubbed his tears away. 

“It sucks.”

“I know…”

The two of them sat through the pain until it started to diminish a bit. The two of them also talked about Phantom Pains and Boris came to understand how they worked.

Didn’t mean he liked 'em.

The men were startled when Putunia opened the door, coming in loudly.

“Is it breakfast time???”

Kamal yelped, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I forgot Wallus was working. I’ll get breakfast going!”

“My legs still hurt too much to want to do much, can you just bring me something small?”

“Course.” 

Putunia stared at Boris, and said, “Wait...Pops, your legs are hurting? How??”

“Oh…” Boris said, tiredly. He tucked a hair behind his ear. 

“It’s...Phantom Pains. Lil pains in my legs cause the way...nerves work.” 

Putunia tried to take that in, and her eyes lit up. “Pops!!” She called, running up to his side.

“Does this mean your legs are getting better???” Putunia didn’t wait for an answer as she started jumping around happily.

“Pop’s is getting better!!! Yay!!!”

Boris could only grit his teeth in anxiety while Putunia’s excitement built. Kamal and Boris gave each other concerned looks when she jumped back to Boris and touched his foot.

“Try to move your foot, Pops! Let’s see how better they are! Maybe soon you can try to walk and we can go roller skate!!”

“Putunia...I can’t move my foot. It's…” He looked at her, sadly.

“It's not how it works. This isn’t getting better…” Putunia’s mood was shot, as expected.

“Hey...Hey, just because his legs won’t get better doesn't mean you have to be sad!” Kamal said, mostly to the both of them.

“Things will be okay, and things will get better! Walking or not.” 

Putunia sighed, and nodded. Boris gave her a pat on the head and tried to lean down for a hug.

“Once these pains go away, I’ll sit in the backyard with you and we can roll around. In Chairs and Skates.” Boris promised.

Putunia’s eyes lit up again, and she smiled widely.

“Breakfast first! Breakfast and shower for dad first!” Kamal said, not wanting to get roped into play before that.

“I want eggs and orange juice!” Putunia called, running out of the room.

Kamal and Boris shared one more look, and a little smile.

It’d be okay.


	93. Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: domestic violence and talk of divorce.

_ “AT THE VERY LEAST YOU COULD LOOK AT ME!”  _

_ “Carol my god, think everyone on Mars can hear ya??” _

_ “WELL MARTIANS WOULD LISTEN TO ME MORE THAN YOU!” _

Parsley triple-checked his door was shut. 

The screaming was loud and he wished it’d just stop. He sat down on the ground and tried to tune it out as he looked over his completed 8th grade homework. 

He heard his dad’s voice, while quieter than his mothers, got more and more heated.

_ “SERIOUSLY JIM, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO TAKE A CLOSING SHIFT OR SOME OVERTIME SO WE COULD PUT JUST. A LITTLE EXTRA ASIDE??” _

A brief pause.

_ “WOULD IT?!” _

_ “WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SHUT UP AND GET A JOB FOR YOURSELF?!” _

A tense silence.

**_SMASH._ **

Parsley looked up when he heard a glass shatter and his dad’s startled yelp. He heard another and stood up in fear. 

Parsley did not want to confront his mother or father, but he was filled with such anger and fear he could only swing open his door and slam it with a thunderous-

**_BANG!!!_ **

The silence came and stayed, washing over Parsley like he had watched a horror film.

He walked over to his bed, and crawled under his blankets. His face was hot and he couldn't help but cry.

Sooner than later, he heard a very soft knock on his door.

“Kiddo…? Can I come in…?” It was his dad.

Parsley wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to either of those two right now. He didn't even want to crawl out of bed. 

“...Yeah…” He tried to call, hoarsely. 

Jimothan opened the door, and stepped inside. He saw his son being a blanket lump and decided to sit on the foot of the bed.

“I’m...guessing you heard Mom and Pop having a disagreement, huh?”

“...hard not to…” Jimothan’s heart sank as he heard the tell-tale signs of tears in Parsley’s voice. 

“Yeah….” Jimothan paused, and cleared his throat. 

“Well...I’m sorry we bothered you...with being loud...I-”

“Are you and Mom gonna divorce already?” 

Jimothan was shocked at this statement, and he had to do a mental reboot from apology mode to comfort mode.

“Son, son, where’d you hear that from?”

Parsley shuffled, pulling himself deeper under the blankets.

“I’m not 9 dad...I’ve heard you and mom talk about it.”

“Parsley. Sit up.” Jimothan directed, and Parsley did as told, but he didn’t look at him. He had to try to keep up the firm fatherly look despite feeling awful at his puffy eyes.

Jimothan put his hand on Parsley’s shoulder and firmly told him, “We aren’t getting a divorce. That’s not happening. Yeah, your mom and I get angry at each other-”

“A lot…” Parsley added.

“...A lot. But we made...a promise to each other. I intend to keep it. So I’m gonna be here, with her, and with you, okay? Nothing is changing and we’re not going anywhere, got it?”

Parsley sniffed, and gave his dad a nod. 

“Atta boy! Wash up, I’m getting something fast put together for dinner.” Jimothan gave Parsley a pat, and left him to it. 

Parsley noted how quietly the door shut.

He sighed when not long after he heard the door slam.

He was gonna hold onto the hope of separation for his parents.


	94. Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanti belongs to Puppyluver256! Set in around the 2010's!

Kanti grinned as she held her brand new phone. Unboxing it was a bit of a pain but she got it up and running. She loved her wife so much for this gift.

She flicked around, and poked around on the phone until she heard the door force itself open. 

“Hi Winty~” She called, patting her leg. Winter had different ideas. She leapt onto Kanti’s desk and started sniffing around the place. 

Kanti watched the gray Mama cat explore the desk, and discover the very small phone box.

“Yeah? That's mommy’s new Iphone box...What's up hun, whatcha doing?”

Winter gently pawed at the box, and then decided to put one paw inside the phone shaped divot. 

She loafed, not even fitting in the box.

Kanti snorted and laughed, making the cat give her a squeaky meow.

“Oh my Godddd, where's the camera on this thing!!!” Ava HAD to see this!!


	95. Clock

Trencil and Jimothan had just gotten Jimothan all moved in, feeling it would be best after they got engaged. It was a long and laborious process.

So the two of them were happy to finally sleep in the same bed that night, without Jim having to leave in the morning.

Until the alarm went off. 

Jimothan groaned, creaking open his eyes. He slapped the snooze button, and turned over in bed, hugging Trencil close.

The two kept sleeping, until Trencil’s internal clock eased him awake slowly. He groggily sat up, Jimothan’s arms still around him. 

He rubbed his eyes, and read the clock. 

It’s only 7:50.

“IT’S 7:50?!” Trencil shouted, surprised. He got out of bed, rushing to get out of his room.

“Whazzat…?” Jimothan called, startled by Ttrencil’s sudden quickness.

“The kids are going to be late for school!!” Trencil didn’t look back as he rushed upstairs because he KNEW Nat and Trevor weren’t awake either.

He briskly knocked on both of their doors, calling at them “Nat! Trevor! Get up, get dressed quickly! I’m driving you to school! It’s almost 8 o’clock!!” 

He opened Nat’s door, and walked in to see his daughter sitting up slowly. “Dad…?”

“I'm so sorry dear! I overslept, it’s unlike me!” He said, while hurrying her to gather her things.

Nat silently stared at him, completely confused before saying “Dad-”

**_“DAD!!!”_ **

Trencil dropped Nat’s backpack and looked behind him at the door. He saw Trevor standing there and if looks could kill Trencil would’ve died again. 

Trevor looked utterly exhausted and EXTREMELY pissed off.

**_“IT’S. SATURDAY.”_ ** He seethed, leaving Trencil stunned and surprised. 

Trevor stomped away back to his room, and Trencil was stuck in thought. He looked at Nat’s calendar and saw that Trevor was correct.

“I’m...surprised he called me Dad…” He said, mostly to himself. He looked at Nat, staring ahead sleepily with a frizzy bedhead, and the guilt set in.

“I’m so sorry, my dear...With the move, I’ve been outside my usual patterns... I guess it's been getting to my head. Would you like me to leave you to try to ease back into rest?”

Nat sighed, and stood up. “No, I’m not getting back to sleep. Let’s hope Sleeping Wolfy gets more than 3 hours though.” 

Trencil gave a nod, and got out of her way to get to the restroom.

“I’ll make it up to you two! How does blueberry pancakes sound for a special breakfast?”

“Toss in bacon and maybe I’ll forgive you.” Nat said with a tired smile, moving to close the door.

“You don’t even have to ask, dear.”


	96. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a silly tumblr post I saw last night hehe.

It was a beautiful day to watch a bird show, especially if you were a 10 foot tall woman whose name was literally Borbra.

Questionette had planned this day for a while and loved Borbras happy face as the bird handler walked around with a bird on their arm.

“Now, who wants this beauty to pay them a visit? Lemme see!” 

Questionette giggled when Borbra stood up and waved her arms with an excited shout.

The handler pointed at Borbra, calling “I see a sunny person in a bright purple dress! Ma’am, alright! I’m going to need you to reach into your purse and pull me out a dollar!”

Borbra smiled widely, trying not to trip over herself as she grabbed the money.

“Hold your arm outstretched with the bill and here she comes!” The bird majestically flew to Borbra, taking the dollar after landing on her arm for a brief moment. Borbra treasured that moment as her eyes glimmered. 

The handler allowed the bird to perch back on their arm, and took the dollar. “Okay, she’s going to bring back your receipt now, one moment!” 

They handed the bird a note, and allowed the bird to soar back to Borbra. 

“Grab that tight, don’t let it fly away!” Borbra did as told after the bird put it in her hand.

“Can you open that up for me, ma’am? Make sure everythings right!” Questionette’s eyes narrowed and she couldn't stop grinning.

Borbra opened the note, and read it. She immediately dropped it on the ground and turned to Questionette.

The woman had stood from her seat, and was now down on one knee with an engagement ring in her hands.

“OH MY  **GOD.”** Borbra tearfully yelled as the crowd cheered. 

Her answer was made clear as she hugged Questionette tight and lifted her up.

Questionette laughed, and Borbra put her down to slip the ring on her finger.

“I love you, my beau oiseau!”

Borbra sniffed, and said,

“I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU DANG PEACH!!”


	97. Hole

Nettle wished they could chuck their alarm clock into the abyss. 

They sadly could not. They had to get out of bed and ready for the day. 

They rolled out of bed, and stretched while putting a hand to their neck. 

They lingered there for a moment, and shuffled to the bathroom.

One step at a time. 

They carefully washed their face, and examined their neck. 

They had often stared at themself in the mirror, at the empty hole that one housed their larynx. 

They didn’t care about the hole itself by the 10 year anniversary of having it, but gosh…

They needed to clean it. 

They gently moved their finger to it, feeling it. They let out an annoyed breath and got the materials they needed. 

Tissues? Check. 

Water? Running. 

Pen light? Lit.

Mirror? Big ole bathroom one has worked since they started cleaning it themselves!

Nettle carefully used the dry tissues to clean off any of the icky material around their stoma, being careful when putting things inside it because the _ last _ thing they need is to breathe in a chunk of tissue. 

Once that was done, they turned on the water and did it again with a wet tissue. They dried their stoma and neck off, and felt so relieved when they realized they avoided coughing that whole time. 

They carefully made sure their stoma was clear, and declared themself good to go!

They chose a new cover to wear and admired themself in the mirror. Now they had a bright blue hole on their throat, instead, hehe. 

They decided it was high time to go bug their Renny for coffee. 

It was going to be a good morning.

So long as there was coffee brewing.


	98. Ice Cream

“One moment!” Hadi called, quickly cleaning off his ice cream scoopers. The bell had rung and he wanted to greet the customers quickly. 

“Two cones, Old Man!” He was about to be angry at this teasing, but his eyes brightened when he saw it was just daughterly love from Jasmine.

He was even more excited because she had Violetta holding her hand.

“Hi hun! Hi Vio!” He smiled. Jazz gave him a pleasant wave and Vio was looking around. 

He didn’t mind, she probably hadn’t recognized Grandpa yet. She was only 2 and wanted ice cream. 

“Vio baby, say Hi to grandpa!”

Jazz lifted her up and Vio’s eyes widened.

“Gwanpa!!!” Vio said happily, wishing to go to him but obviously being unable.

“Hi hun, what kind do you want?” Hadi asked, unable to stop smiling.

Vio hummed, touching the glass. 

“Uhmmmmm….da pink one!” 

“Cotton Candy, Bubblegum or Strawberry?” He asked, confused. 

“Stwaberry!!”

“Gotcha!”

“What about you, Jazz?” He asked, as he started scooping Violetta’s bright pink strawberry.

“Oh uh: get me some of that French Vanilla, but with the sprinkle cone.”

“I WAN A SPRIMKLE CONE!!!” Violetta shouted, and she tugged at Jazz’s hair.

“Okay! Hey, don’t pull me, no pulling!” Jazz put Violetta down, as Hadi laughed.

He scooped the strawberry into a sprinkle cone, and put it in a holder while he scooped Jazz’s.

“Any toppings?”

“I’m good-” Jazz started to say but Vio jumped up and said, “I want  _ extra sprimkle!!”  _

Hadi looked at Jazz for permission, and Jazz sighed and said.

“Say please.”

“PEAS.” 

Hadi smiled, and dumped a small amount of extra sprinkles onto Vio’s cone. 

Hadi quickly charged them, and smiled while saying, “Here you go!” 

The two were handed their cones and Vio couldn’t’ve looked happier. It was like she had never seen such a delicacy as an ice cream cone.

“Hey hun, what do we say?” She said, trying to teach her her manners.

“I lov you, gwampa!” Vio beamed, and then went back to her treat.

Hadi started laughing, and Jazz said, “That’s cute, but I mean “Thank you!”

“Oh….ta’ you!”

“You’re welcome sweetie!”

Hadi found many joys in working with Ice Cream.

Seeing a happy granddaughter was always one.


	99. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Hospital, child abuse/abandonment.

Trencil hated being here.

He hated the reason a lot more.

He had just gotten off of the phone with Boris about Nat and how they’d be coming home soon, as well as with a therapist.

He was in the hospital, sitting with Trevor.

Trevor was currently sleeping off being missing for 3 days. Missing for 3 days and 2 nights, running constantly with little food or water.

So he slept. 

Trencil wanted to be mad but he was just concerned if anything. 

Trevor has mostly slept for hours, and due to sleeping so much the doctor wanted to keep his hydration up with IV’s.

So Trencil just stared at the drip, and watched him sleep. 

He understood the compulsion to run, and he definitely understood Trevor’s reasoning.

He was scared he was going to Leave.

He was scared Nat was going to Leave.

So he stayed. 

Trencil stayed right by his side, only leaving for moments for food. 

It was his duty as his father. It was the one he chose to take, unlike the ones who brought him into this world.

Who tore apart his mental health and landed him in this hospital bed. 

Just by not being there.

Trevor would go home when he was awake often enough to stay hydrated himself. He’d start seeing a therapist.

And hopefully soon, he’d be okay.

That's all Trencil could want for him.


	100. Monster

“STAND DOWN, GREEN MENACE!!”

“Never!!! Mwahahahaha!!” 

The Masked Driver glowered at The Green Menace. She leapt across the Sofa Sea with her super speed to get closer to the Menace.

“FREE MY SIDEKICK OR ELSE!!”

The Green Menace laughed, and moved away from the sofa. Kamal was sitting in “Jail” which was just a dog bed. 

“I will use your sidekick as my new henchman!” The menace laughed again.

“Wh- wait, am I the henchman or the sidekick?” Kamal said, looking up from not paying attention.

“The sidekick! But not for long!” The Green Menace approached Kamal, and knelt next to him.

“Once I use my….uh...Kissy of Mind Control! He will be Mine!!”

“You WOULDN’T!”

The Menace grinned with full teeth and said, “I WOULD!” before giving the sidekick a big kiss on the cheek.

“Oh noooooo!!! I'm a henchman now! What ever will I do???” Kamal acted, flopping into the menace's arm with a laugh.

“nOOOOOOO!!!” The masked Driver screamed, much louder than she needed.

This scream alerted someone who had been napping in the far corners of the land.

Two big brown eyes burst open, and in rushed-

“Webster ah!” The Menace was tackled in the side by this beast, taking him down and licking his face.

“Mashed- Masked driver help! We must team up against the...the bologna monster!! Aaaahahahaa!!!” 

The masked driver hummed, laughing too as the Green Menace was taken down.

“I think the monster beat him, Tunes.”

“NOT IF I DON’T FIRST!” She yelled, joining the dog pile.

“Aaaaahahahhahaha!” The Menace screamed, being covered by beasts and heroes and love.


	101. Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk exactly how to tag this one but it involves a parent trying to get a child to eat kinda harshly.   
> Ik it could make some ppl uncomfy so just heads up.

Parsley could tell his mother was currently not one of Tim-Tam’s favorite people.

He brought them down to visit and already she’s misgendered them consistently.

That was Bad, but this dinner was worse.

Classic southern food: Beans and Cornbread.

Tim-Tam did not like Beans nor Cornbread.

His mother wasn’t having that.

Tim-Tam had pushed the bowl away, stating that it “Smells Bad.” 

“Now listen here, you’re going to eat what the adults put on your plate!” Carol scolded.

Tim-Tam looked at the bowl, and said, “Not a plate.”

“You know what I mean, don’t you be smart with me!”

“Not eating it.”

“You’re not leaving this table until you eat.” Carol said, pushing the bowl back to Tim-Tam.

Parsley looked from his mother, to Tim-Tam.

“We can make you something else later, Tim-Tam-”

“No, you won't. Tim-Tam will eat what is made, in this house.” 

“Ma-”

Tim-Tam gave the beans a tentative stir, and looked at the ingredients.

They hated beans, but they didn’t even recognize what ham hock  _ was _ .

“Can’t eat it-” They said, looking visibly uncomfortable.

“That's a lie, you’re eating it.” Carol gave them an angry look.

Parsley looked at them, concerned.

“....give it one little bite? You can do it kiddo.”

Tim-Tam looked sick, and took some in their spoon. They ate a bit and the feeling in their mouth made them instantly drop the spoon. They covered their mouth, showing the most emotion Parsley has seen from them yet, quickly leaving the table and running off.

“Tim-Tam!”

“Hey you get back here!” Carol called.

Parsley stood up from the table, but his mom stopped him.

“You can’t let them be disrespectful like that then go comfort them! Let them be mad, and then tell them to apologize.”

“I don’t think they’re mad...I think they’re gonna barf.”

Parsley didn’t hear anything, and his mom looked mad.

He decided to go check on them no matter what she said. 

\--

Parsley saw they hadn’t even ran to the bathroom, but their guest room.

“Hey kiddo...You okay?” 

Tim-Tam made a groan noise, sitting on the floor facing away from him. 

“I get that…” 

He sat on the floor next to them, and they moaned, “...not a liar…”

“I know...I know.” 

He looked at the floor, and said,

“I saw some chicken in Mom's fridge, later if you’re hungry for it, I’ll warm it up for you. Sound good?”

“....”

Tim-Tam gave him a nod, and he could tell that was the truth. 


	102. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: death, grief and baby talk!

October was already a rough month for Azalea.

October 1957 was rougher.

She couldn’t go long without crying as her father filled her thoughts more than he had in years.

She was heartbroken he wouldn't meet his grandchild. 

The child would be with them in a matter of weeks, but she knew their grandfather was long in the ground and she didn’t know how to get out these feelings in a better way than curling up on her side in bed and sobbing. 

She hiccuped, rubbing her eyes harshly. She started to sit up.

She had an idea. 

She gathered a pen and sheet of paper, and slowly ambled back into bed. 

She tried to use an old textbook of hers as a writing surface but couldn't quite sit comfortably with her child. So she opted to awkwardly place the book in her lap and curl up to where she could see the paper. 

She got to a comfortable writing position eventually, and started.

_ “Hey dad,  _

_ Been a minute, huh? Sure has.  _

_ I don’t really know what to write here, I just thought it would help a little bit.  _

_ It's been 10 years since you left, and so much is going on.  _

_ I’m going to have a baby next month. Your grandbaby. I was thinking about naming them after your favorite flower, if they’re a girl. Haven’t really thought much about boy names...Mom’s attached to Kamal for one. That one is also nice, but I’m really hoping to get to name this one for you. _

_ I’ve been tired all month, and crying so much. _

_ Was Mom a big mess too when 8 months pregnant or is this just a me thing? _

_ I bet she wasn’t, ever since you left she’s just been a beacon.  _

_ When Hadi and I got together, she took things so graciously and is still working small jobs to support me. _

_ Oh...Hadi. You’d love Hadi so much. You and him would’ve loved talking about flight and birds and sweets…” _

Azalea had to pause and adjust herself. She attempted to hold back tears and had that blocked up feel in her nose.

_ “He’s been nothing but kind to me. Supportive and loving. He’ll be just as great a dad as you were, I just know it. _

_...I’m running out of space, and it's hard to write with a beach ball attached to your torso when lying in bed.  _

_ So this is goodbye again….I miss you dad, and I love you so much. _

_ -Azalea.” _

Azalea didn’t bother wiping her tears, as she folded up the piece of paper. She stuffed it in her desk and called it a day, rolling back in bed. 

She’d probably put it in a better place later, but it did make her feel a little bit better.

Just a bit.


	103. Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: death and grief again.

Whenever Kamal found himself visiting his family up in New York, he always wound up in the same places.

His favorite pizza place from when he was a child, the bakery buying blueberry muffins and those amazing everything bagels, the arcade playing Pac-Man and claw-machines.

The Cemetery.

He decided to go alone this time. He already explained to Putunia where Gramma was and he didn’t want to bring her just yet. 

He felt she was a little too young to be around graves.

He wanted Boris to be with Mama and her alone. 

He strolled slowly, being silent and respectful. He stepped past other plots until he found the familiar one. 

Two graves were placed next to each other in their plot. 

Vipin and Gardenia Bora. 

He looked at Gardenia’s more so, as it was the most decorated. He knelt down to add another, just a small bundle of flowers. 

He studied the decorations as he moved to sit on his knees to think. 

His eyes widened and glossed over when he took in the new standee that had been plunged into the dirt.

Images of roses with a saying in the middle.

_ “A garden of love grows in a Grandmother’s heart.- Unknown.”  _

Kamal looked at the ornament with teary care, and he loved it. 

It was true, and he wishes that heart was still around, but it wasn’t.

The least he could do was keep tending to the garden.

He stood up after wiping his eyes, and went to go home. 

He had cookies to bake with his daughter.


	104. Parade

Gillis could barely keep up with Randy as he ran through the area. He caught Randy by the hand and the man turned to grin at him.

“Love, I wanted to catch the snowcone line before the parade starts!” Randy pointed at the line, and Gillis just went “Oh.” 

The two of them went into the line, and waited. Gillis wanted to rub at the rainbow painted on his cheek but that’d smear it off. 

Pride was in full swing and he and Randy were having a blast. Even if they were just waiting in line for a cold treat. 

“I think we can find a good place near the street to see all the floats. Hopefully.” Randy said, as he made sure he had his wallet.

“If you can’t see, you can always piggyback!” Gillis offered, making Randy laugh.

“Oh...was that dumb? That was a dumb idea-”

“It wasn’t dumb, I’ll take you up on that offer, if need be!” Randy smiled, holding Gillis’s hand.

The two of them got to the front and placed their orders.

Gillis got a double syruped cone.

Randy got a lime cone with barely any syrup. 

They made their way to a comfortable spot, and waited for the floats. They ate their snowcones, and Randy did feel a little squished and anxious by the crowd.

He tapped Gillis on the shoulder, and the two of them knew what to do. 

Randy’s eyes glimmered seeing the floats drive by on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

What a lovely June day!


	105. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: drinking, and child abuse!

“...stupid stiputd parents….” Boris sobbed, crying over his diary and the bruise on his cheek. The blackness of his eye was bugging him almost as much as the heartbreak. 

Why couldn’t he be a florist? Why couldn’t he speak his mind without pain?!

He sobbed, and curled up tighter in his closet, and put down his pen and diary.

He looked at the bottle he had stolen from the liquor cabinet. Clear poison with the label “Vodka” on it. 

He rubbed his eyes, wanting to hiss at the pain in his eye and cheek. 

He wanted the release his parents got to have with this, so he grabbed it and opened it as quietly as he could. 

He took a swig and covered his mouth to process it without spitting it out. He swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“Ow-” He wheezed, rubbing his mouth. He looked at the bottle, and then Lily. 

“...” He looked from the bottle, to his poor wilting Lily. 

It made him feel weird, but warm, so he put the cry brain thoughts together.

He tipped a bit of the drink into Lily’s pot, and then some more into his mouth. 

“Wait-...is this...bad for lilies…?” He gasped, after swallowing another burning gulp. 

He put down the bottle and looked at Lily very carefully.

He saw his leaves perk up. 

“...do you like it? Not poison?” 

Lily didn’t reply, but Boris felt like he was okay.

He took another sip, and felt very warm and a little better.

He pushed himself backwards and was practically snuggling the pot.

He picked up his diary and kept writing. His first drink, first drop of poison. 

Won’t be the last.

But at least Lily enjoyed the first.


	106. Dance

Jimothan fiddled with the Radio while mixing the pot of boiling soup. He and Trencil both were craving soup so Jim was making it.

He found a slow song, and smiled at it. He decided to leave it on as he shook the veggies he was browning up to go in the soup. He killed the heat and put the spoon down.

He smiled at the meal, and felt a hand rub up his back and shoulder.

From behind, he felt Trencil hug him and start rocking them back and forth as if they were dancing.

“Hehe- Hey there!” Jimothan laughed, turning around.

“Are we dancin’?” He joked, but Trencil just looked at him with dreamy eyes and silently hugged him.

He smiled up at Jim, and the two just rocked and spun slowly as if they were waltzing around.

Jimothan laughed at Trencil’s silent dance, and gave him a kiss on the head.

Jimothan took Trencil’s hand, and twirled him.

“Oh  _ you’re  _ leading?” Trencil hummed, as he returned to center, keeping his hands around Jimothan’s neck.

“I don’t see why not.” Jimothan smiled at him, twirling him around again. 

This twirl made Trencil laugh, but also gave him a better look at the oven.

“....AH. JIM?” Trencil gasped, letting go of him. 

Jimothan hummed, and followed Trencil’s eyes to the oven.

“OH NO THE SOUP!!” Jimothan rushed back over and killed the heat as the soup had boiled over and spilled everywhere without them realizing it.

The two stared silently at the molten soup mess, and then at each other.

“Can….can we salvage this?” Jimothan asked.

“Maybe, we haven't even added the meat.”

“....I haven’t Started the meat-”

“....you grab the mop, I’ll get us some sandwiches from Subway?”

“...Sure. Even though  _ you  _ distracted me from soup mode.”

Trencil rolled his eyes, and said “Fair, I’ll mop, you write down what you want and I’ll get it too.”

“That's better.”


	107. Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: drugs and baby talk!

Trencil was so happy to have Louis over. They had a lot in common.

Mostly that both their daughters were married to each other and expecting a baby. So he wanted to talk with him about the journey into Grandparenthood and how it was treating him.

“I’ve already been a Grandparent for well over 15 years. Since Jimothan had an adult son with a child near Nat’s age.” Trencil said, putting two cups of tea down on the table.

“Yeah? Wow, were you as excited then as you are with Nat?” 

“Well, I became a grandparent in such a short time frame as gaining two sons, Jimothan’s son and an adopted one of my own, so It was quite a challenge figuring out my feelings.”

“That's fair.”

“I am very excited for Nat, though. I’m wishing her a happy and healthy pregnancy.”

“Me too!” Louis said, sipping his hot tea.

“I’ve been recounting experiences from my own expecting period and giving her as much advice as I can.”

“That's good,” Louis nodded. “Most I can do is advise against being around things like drugs. I quit smoking for Cat’s mother when she got pregnant. Had to keep them safe.”

Trencil didn’t know Louis smoked, and it seems he’s stopped for over 30 years given his daughter’s age.

“I smoked a cigarette, but only once.” Trencil said, rubbing his neck.

“It did not feel good to me.” He shook his head. After a moment of silence, he clarified he did NOT smoke when he was pregnant.

“I get ya! I smoked because it ran in my family. Everyone smoked, so I smoked. It was pretty hard to quit but I pulled through because I wanted Cat to be clean. I haven't touched one in years.”

“I...applaud your progress in staying clean.”

“Thanks!”

Louis and Trencil kept drinking tea, and telling stories about things to each other. They both loved their daughters and wanted them safe, and Trencilwas glad Cat had no drugs to quit and didn't continue a cycle because Louis ended it. 

Nat had nothing to quit either, because while she and Trencil both enjoyed the occasional glass of wine, it was nothing they couldn't go without for a child.


	108. Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on Stephenvlog, hehe.

Ah, Christmas get together with the family. Kamal couldn’t be happier.

And at that moment, Jasmine couldn’t be happier opening a present from Boris and it was a bigger cardboard box.

“Ooo!” She smiled, and saw Marcy snapping a picture. “What’s in it!”

“It’s Full of Cardboard!” Boris joked, and Jasmine started picking at the tape. “Lin, babe, can I see your keys?”

“Oh yea-” Lin said, passing Vio off to Kanti and letting her happily coo at her and Ava.

“Wait, I have a knife.” This came from the least likely adult in the room. Kamal stood up and went to his messenger travel bag. 

“Oh, okay!” Jazz hummed, and she was surprised when she was handed a bright teal blue pocket knife.

“Oh WHOA!” Some people exclaimed, as Jazz had him open it to be used. 

“He  _ carries _ that on him!” Boris said, as Jazz opened the box carefully.

“I was expecting one like Dad has, like one of those multi-tool ones!” Ash exclaimed.

“Nope, guess Kamal’s the one with all the cool Bowie Knives!” Aspen jokes, laughing.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Kanti chuckled, as Kamal put it away.

“Who knew someone so cute carries such a deadly weapon.” Boris grinned at him.

“I’m not gonna go around and stab people!!” Kamal shook his head, as he sat back down. 

“I thought you said “I’m not gonna gore” and got so confused.” Jazz said, opening her box.

“OH MY GOD, GOLD PAINTS AAAA!!” Thoughts of the knife left her as she grabbed the paints and canvases.


	109. Origami

Randy could tell Gillis wasn’t paying a lot of attention to the movie, as he was munching on the over-salted popcorn. 

Gillis was much more enveloped in sitting on the ground and focusing hard on creasing paper into shapes.

“What perchance are you making, dear?”

“oH UH-” Gillis jumped a bit, and almost crumpled the paper out of force of habit. He didn't have to hide his creativity with Randy, not ever.

“It’s uh...supposed to be a person.” He held it up to show Randy.

“How charming!” Randy smiled, as Gillis grabbed a sharpie to draw on the face. 

“I was actually, you know...Thinkin about those paper people again, because of Maynard?” Gillis said, doodling on the paper person. 

“Yes?”

“They were pretty nice, though big weirdos.”

“That's everyone in the Habitat, love.”

“....You got me there.” Gillis drew the face, and propped it up on the VHS box.

“I kinda miss ‘em. Kinda can’t go down the street to visit ‘em…” He sighed.

“Once in a lifetime encounters with the strange are something to be revered, yes…” Randy nodded, admiring Gillis’s admittedly shoddy origami.

“Looks fantastic!” Randy complimented, and it made Gillis smile. 

Randy grinned as Gillis crafted more and more until he ran out of loose leaf. 

Seeing paper hats on their dogs was worth having to go back to the dollar store the next day.


	110. (First) Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has alcohol in it but just passive enjoyment. 
> 
> Also AAAAAAAA 20 LEFT.

Jimothan and Trencil had been together for a while now. They had yet to take several steps in their relationship.

They’ve announced they’ve been going steady, that was well known.

Jimothan had yet to kiss him yet, though. Merely hold his hand and share great moments.

So he decided today was the day.

He decided to invite him over for dinner at his own place, making an admittedly fancy looking dinner.

He had to remember to skip the garlic, which he disliked when preparing steak, but he’d live and he’d like Trencil to as well. 

He just added other flavorings as he noticed Trencil would do. Onion, mushroom, herbs and butter would make neither of them miss the smelly bulb. 

Either way it was just Steak with a nice sauce and smashed potatoes. 

Red wine too, as Trencil liked. 

Jimothan had it ready to plate up, he just needed the boyfriend. 

When he heard three knocks on the door, he knew it was him. Trencil had a special little knock. 

He opened the door and smiled at Trencil who gave a warm one back.

“Heya! Hope you're hungry, I think I got your taste down pat!” 

“Have you now?” Trencil couldn't help but laugh, and that laugh made Jimothan’s heart melt.

It took him a while to get Trencil to laugh for the first time and he was happy to get it so often now.

He loved him so much he wished he could kiss him right now, but Trencil was a man of specifics. He doesn't want things spurred.

He also lingered in the doorway when Jimothan started to walk in.

“May I come in?” Trencil said the classic line, and it made Jimothan go “Ope, yes! Come in, I’ll pour you a drink!” 

Trencil smiled, stepping through Jimothan’s house. It was evident Jimothan had rushed to clean for Trencil and he appreciated it.

He followed Jimothan to the kitchen, and Jimothan said “Oh we’re eating on the patio! It’s getting dark and it's cloudy!”

“Oh!” Trencil said, looking towards the backdoor. 

“I’ll meet you there, get comfortable, I dolled it up!” Trencil laughed at the effort, but he was very intrigued by this. 

It was very nice. 

Jimothan was very nervous, and he tried not to show it. He grabbed a fresh bottle of red wine, and his corkscrew. He put the corkscrew into one of two wine glasses and carried both outside. 

Trencil was sitting in one of the chairs he had placed side by side over the patio table. He was staring off at the grass, likely admiring a snail. 

Jimothan gave him another smile as he poured the drinks. Trencil smiled, and gave him a thanks as his glass was filled. 

Now was the time for dinner. 

“I hope you like it!” Jimothan said, as he placed the plate in front of Trencil. He sat down by him with his own plate.

“It looks amazing, your son was right. Your food always looks so pretty.”

“Thank you!” Jimothan couldn’t help but blush.

The two ate mostly in silence. Trencil commented that it tasted great but kept that the steak was a little overcooked to himself.

He likes his steak near blue anyways so what was he to say about temperatures. Jimothan watched Trencil eat and accepted his compliments. He watched the light of the porch light gleam against Trencil’s glass as he raised it to take a sip and he put down his fork.

“Trencil-” Jimothan started, but looked away as if he was nervous. Which he was, his heart was beating fast. 

“Yes…?” Trencil asked, putting his glass down and looking at him. 

“I-...” Jimothan put his fist to his mouth and hummed, trying to think of the words. 

Trencil was giving him a look, that to some would look like judgement but to Jim it was quiet contemplation. 

“I...love you.” He said, as a start.

“As do I, for you.” Trencil reciprocated.

“And, I was wondering…” He said, putting his hands together on the table, trying to make eye contact with the other man.

“Can….I….kiss you?”

Trencil took the question silently, looking to the side and thought about it.

“If you don’t want to! It’s okay! We can just eat and watch a movie or something!” Jimothan started to backpedal at the silence, but Trencil just took his hand.

“Yes, we can kiss.” Trencil said, leaning forward.

Jimothan didn’t think he’d get this far. 

Trencil took the lead, and scooted his chair forward. He put his hand on Jimothan’s shoulders, and then it happened.

Their first kiss. 

It was short, and sweet, and tasted like wine.

Exactly as Jimothan wanted. 

They pulled apart, and Jimothan looked at Trencil’s face. He cupped his cheek.

“You’re beautiful…”

“And you are rugged and handsome.” Trencil smiled.

That smile made Jimothan lean in for another. 

And another, and another.


	111. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: death and grief again

Kamal wished he was rushing out of his car for a better reason. He really wished he was at his old home for a better reason.

He didn’t even bother getting his stuff out yet, he just needed to get to his mother.

His grandma was gone, and he  _ needed _ to get to his mother. 

He slammed his car door, and rushed up to the door. He gave it several hard knocks and waited with baited breath. 

He heard the door unlock, and his mother opened the door. 

They locked eyes and everything collapsed. 

Kamal fell into his mothers arms, and she threw herself to hold him. The two sank to the ground sobbing in the hug, Azalea holding Kamal so tight he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He didn’t care, he just needed the grounding. 

The two cried with each other, until the other house members came to see what the commotion was about. 

Hadi saw Kamal, and kneeled down to wrap his arms around both of them, trying not to cry himself and failing. 

Ash lingered at the bottom step, and Kamal could see him over Azalea’s shoulders. He reached out his hand, and Ash slowly approached.

The teen was pulled into the hug as well, and they all cried until they couldn’t cry anymore.

Sometimes, when loss was fresh, that was all you needed.


	112. Necklace

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Heather, happy birthday to you!!” Mortimer sang, holding out a cupcake to Heather.

“I tried to make them but they look a little bad-” He chuckled, but Heather smiled and took the cake anyway.

“How sweet.”

“It's spice cake~” Morty saying this made Heather excitedly eat it. She loves spice cake so much.

Heather enjoyed the cupcake, and Mortimer said, “I also have a gift for you, besides cupcakes.” He held out a small gift box.

“I suck at wrapping so it's just a box, don’t worry.” He chuckled. 

Heather accepted the present, and opened it up.

“Oh my gosh…” She pulled out a lovely orange necklace.

“It's uh, Topaz. Just like your birthstone!” Mortimer smiled, anxiously hoping he remembered to remove the price tag.

“It's lovely, I love it so much hun!” Heather started to take it out of the box.

“Help me put it on?”

“Ah, sure.” 

Heather held back her hair as Morty put the necklace on her, and it fit perfectly. Heather adjusted it as needed, and asked,

“How do I look?”

“Absolutely adorable.”


	113. Wall

Wallus didn’t know exactly WHY he decided to go into this wall. 

Was it because it was secluded and he happened to fit? Most Likely. 

He didn’t exactly enjoy it, but it was better than working for Habit. He didn’t mind his work, he cared a lot for his coworkers; he just couldn't STAND his boss after that fiasco.

Wallus tried to curl up a little tighter, slightly boiling over it again. 

He was in a wall.

He didn’t like the smell, but he liked how dark it was. 

He liked the moss, he liked to poke it. 

He didn’t like the loneliness. 

Someone had to do something. Someone had to confront Habit, and take apart this weird place. 

But he was feeling like a coward: in a wall. 

He wished Kamal was at least, thinking about what to do. He probably wasn’t sulking AS much.

He’d know where he was and he’d come! 

Hopefully.

Because he was in a wall.


	114. Swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanti belongs to Puppyluver256!

High School was gonna start out rough for Kamal it seemed.

Kanti sure thought so as she was leading him outside to their swingset after a very rough day.

Kamal had a crush on a boy, so he brought him a flower and admitted his feelings. He was promptly rejected.

So he started crying heavily and fervently requested for his mom to pick him up. 

The two of them sat down on the swing, and Kamal sniffed. He was still crying, but Kanti could tell laying in bed let him get it all out. 

“So...boys are dumb, huh?” Kanti said, lightly swinging. 

“Mmm…” Kamal hummed, sulking. 

“Well, least boys who act like that to cool brothers.”

Kamal rubbed his eyes, and sighed.

“He wasn’t dumb….he was cute, and Mama said saying no was okay.”

Kanti hummed, and looked the other way. She wanted to be mad for Kamal but it seemed he was just..sad.

“Well, uh…” Kanti kicked her feet some more.

“Someone’ll say yes. Eventually.” 

“Hopefully…” Kamal sighed, swinging a little too. He rubbed his eyes. 

“If someone is rude to you about it though, I’m gonna get them. I will steal their knees.”

“Don't do that.”

“I’ll take the shins then.”

“No.” Kamal laughed, as Kanti poked his side. 

“Don’t fight people aaa!!” 

“I’ll fight ANYONE for you!!” Kanti declared, poking him and spinning the swing around.

“I’d fight a  _ BEAR _ or a Really Smelly Jock Senior who Looks like One!!” Kanti yelled, making Kamal laugh with the absurdity. 

The two ended up spinning fast around on the swings, until their mother called them in for dinner. 

That certainly helped dry his eyes too.


	115. Apology

“Hey Mirphy, fancy seeing you here!...no.”   
“Hey Mirph, how ya doin, doin good?...no.”

“Hey Mirphy: forgive my dumbass for not respecting you properly!...No.”

Dallas sighed, putting his head in his hands. He noticed Mirphy from across the street and wanted to apologize to her. But he had no idea what to say, and all he could do was idle 10 feet away and ponder towards her.

...jUST LIKE HE DID BEFORE. 

Dallas fervently shook his head, and pressed the button to cross the street.

He was going to confront this, NOW. 

He crossed the street, and approached Mirphy.

She looked up at him, and immediately looked tired. “What do you want.” She said, crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry.” He said, losing eye contact.

“Whazzat?” Mirphy was shocked, and confused.

“I’m..sorry. For the habitat, for how I acted. I was disrespectful and creepy and I’m very very sorry.”

Mirphy kept her arms crossed, switching which leg she put her weight towards and looked down in thought.

“...Alright.” She said, giving him a nod.

Dallas seemed relieved, and she said, “I don’t want to be around you right now, because I don’t know if you have any of those weird. Crush. Hangover feels. But, if you don’t, maybe in another space, I’ll give you my email. For business.”

“That’s...great! Yeah! I’ll...I’ll let you know!” 

Mirphy nodded, and took her leave.

Dallas smiled and couldn’t be happier to have that off his chest.

He had a little crush hangover anyways, he did kinda already have a new one on a certain herb.

Being friends with Mirphy would just be a plus.


	116. Candles

Hanukkah was soon, so Gillis had some shopping to do. He brought along Randy, cause this would be his first one and Gillis was so excited to share it with him!

“Okay, we got potatoes, my mom’s getting stuff for sufganiyot. I kinda want to try to make Challah to surprise her, what do you think?”

Randy wasn’t paying attention, he was staring at the wall of candles they had gone too.

“Oh yeah, candles. We need those too!” 

“I. Love. Wax.” Randy said slowly, happily staring. 

“I’m glad you do!” Gillis said, looking through the candles.

“What color do you want for ours? Mom usually goes white, but as long as they’re this shape we can use whatever.”

Randy was already grabbing green candles. This made Gillis chuckle, and said “We only need 7-8, babe.” 

“Oh.” Randy counted the candles, and put in the appropriate amount. 

Gillis smiled, and said, “Okay, now about Homemade Challah?”

“Oh?”

“It’s bread! Wanna make bread?”

“Do I??”

“Do you?”

“Yes! I love the smell of yeast almost as much as this wax!” Randy said, picking up the wax candle out of their cart to give it a sniff.

“You’ll like it! It’s a  _ little  _ sweet, but you like jelly donuts now if there's no powdered sugar on it, so you’ll probably like this if we make it with honey and poppy seeds.”

“I see, I’ll try One Slice.”

“That's good enough for me!”


	117. Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has more baby talk in it! 
> 
> Ash and Marcy belong to Puppyluver256!

It was Marcy’s birthday, and next month it was going to be their Children’s!

She hoped their birthday was sooner rather than later because at that moment she felt like shit.

She felt happy mentally, but the shit was how she felt physically. That's just how twins were, she guessed.

Ash had been treating her like gold for months prior, but today she felt loved and spoiled.

Ash made her a ham, egg and cheese croissant sandwich for breakfast. He set her up a comfy spot on the couch to lay and watch movies, and that was basically her entire day because she disliked moving. 

Ash had been laying with her, and keeping her company and only left for food, books or dog issues. 

A couple hours into their movie marathon, Ash was in the kitchen and Marcy had been watching the movie by herself for a bit. Chewie was pressed against her bump and snuggled tightly against her. She smiled and gave him a lot of pats.

“Hey Marrrsssss…”

“What?” She said, and she beamed when Ash brought in a thing of cupcakes, opening it up as he approached her.

Ash gently moved Chewie, and sat next to her. He put the cupcakes down on the table and handed her one. 

He took one, and they both started eating them.

“Mmmm! Thank you, honey. These are so good.” She gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.

“You deserve the best, hun! Comfy and cozy!” He poked her on the side, and made her laugh.

“You better get your fill of cupcakes, I swear I’m gonna eat all of these.”

Ash smirked at her, and scooted the cupcakes away from her. She gave him a faux angry look as she couldn't lean that far forward.

“Don’t be a jerk, pfff!!” She jokingly bapped him.

“I’ll hand you the cakes so I get my fair share, hehe.”

Marcy and Ash chuckled, and just kept enjoying their day. 

A Happy Birthday, and Last birthday as not-parents! What a day.


	118. Night

Parsley was restless. The moon was full out his window and he couldn’t sleep.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the child sleeping on his couch at that moment.

He paced and thought and argued with himself.

**_“You can’t do this. You’ll be just like your father!”_ **

_ “Doing my best! And supporting them all the way in my own way, yeah!” _

**_“You drink too much after work to take care of yourself, let alone a child!”_ **

_ “I can Cut Back!!” _

**_“You’re too Busy!”_ **

_ “I can Cut Back.” _

**_“You’re not good enough!”_ **

_ “I CAN TRY TO BE!” _

Parsley kept this internal conflict silent, staring with his own large eyes at Tim-Tam.

They were in foster care for reasons he only knew vaguely about. 

All the info he could grab on them was just filled with people’s issues with them and he wanted to give them a shot.

They liked him. At least he thought so. 

They didn’t pants him or sock him in the face, just took his briefcase and returned it later with a busted pen inside. 

He didn’t exactly understand their ways of showing affection but he’d try. 

He yawned, and pried his eyes away from the sleeping child. He walked over to his briefcase and grabbed their files from within. 

He stared at their name and just imagined Botch next to it. 

That's what he wanted, and he’d stay up countless nights just to get it.


	119. Sleep

Ah, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. A revolutionary game, paving the way for more 3d masterpieces!

The Habitat Kids were horrifically stuck in Dodongo’s Cavern. 

“I know its almost my turn, but y’all it's like 11; I’m getting my meds.” Trevor said, as he left the couch to take said meds. 

“Okay, see ya!” Nat called, watching Gerry stab a beamos trying to figure out how to progress.

Trevor returned after taking his meds, and slid back into his spot. Gerry was fighting some Lizard Men and it looked pretty cool. The 3d environments were so cool!

About 40 minutes later, the timer went off and it was Trevor’s turn. 

Trevor, however, was mega tired. One of his medicines was meant to help with insomnia that he’s had since he was 14. So he was OUT. 

He accepted the controller from Gerry anyways, and started moving Link along (despite his name not being Link, but rather “KNIFE BOY” because of nostalgia reasons.) slowly. 

He followed the path out into the main area with the giant skull. He clicked the button to unlock a shortcut.

He blinked, and shook his head trying to clear the sleepies.

“Check that stone pillar, Trev.” Nat said, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Oh, okay-” 

He read the note, and it talked about making the skull see red.

“Red, like...with a bombz?” Gerry said.

“Yeah, take out those eyes Trevor!”

Trevor hummed, and murmured “How...how do i get bombs up there…” He jumped down, and saw the bomb flowers.

“Oh…”

“Trevor?” Everyone was looking at him funny. Trevor picked a bomb flower and tried to ride it up the shortcut. 

He tried this a couple times, and Nat said, “Trevor! Hey!” She tapped on his shoulder.

“You have a bomb bag. That means You Have Your Own Bombs.” Trevor blinked, bleary.

He hit the pause button, and saw the bombs icon there. He plopped the controller in Tim-Tam’s lap and immediately curled up on the couch to sleep.

“Dog Boy down,” Tim-Tam joked.

“We’re 18, he’s still Dog Boy?” Nat said, as they unpaused and continued the game.

“Never Won’t Be.”

Trevor couldn’t be mad, as he was drifting immediately off to sleep, but Nat was sure if he wasn’t in a drugged sleepy state, he’d be a little cranky.

He’d also be a little cranky about missing the boss fight, but sleep was more important.


	120. City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, 10 left aaaaaaaaaa

Tiff was in New York for a tour, and had left Ron at the hotel to go on a walk to the bakery for a late night snack. 

She was starting to regret this, just a little bit. 

It was dark much sooner than she expected, so she was feeling just a little bit paranoid. 

She popped into the bakery, grabbed her snack and started to make her way back to her hotel as fast as possible. 

“Oh it's you!” Tiff heard, and she stiffened up and hoped it was a fan. A woman older than her approached her and put an arm around her.

She was taller than her, and from the darkness and streetlights she could tell she had vibrant red hair and wore primarily green.

“How are you! I hope you’re doing good!” She spoke loudly, and kept her walking. 

She came more down to her level, and said, “Are you okay? You look lost and I was worried you were being followed-”

“Oh, oh I’m fine! I’m fine, I was just getting back to the Starlight Hotel to my friend, I uh, was buying snacks…” She held up the bag.

“That place is Phenomenal. They have the best bagels.”

“I just got some little cakes and Lemon Bread.”

“Those are also Fantastic.” 

“I’m Heather,” SHe shook her hand, and Tiff responded, “Tiff.”

The two women walked through the street lights and kept their arms locked. 

“So, you’re not a city-goer, huh?”

“Nope, Not often. I live in such a little town in California.”

“That's fair: This place can be immediately alienating to small town folks…”

“Uh-huh.” Tiff nodded. 

Tiff saw her hotel and Heather walked her to the door.

“Thanks for walking me back, you’re good at making a girl feel safe!”

“It’s nothing! You enjoy the city now! And that lemon bread it's the bomb!!”

“I will!”


	121. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: unplanned pregnancy

Azalea couldn’t stop shaking as she briskly walked to their spot. 

Not super public, the little spot in the forest. Near some rocks, near a stream. 

They put a few blankets there. Old quilts where they could lay and watch the sky go dark.

That was why she was carrying some papers from the doctors with some news Hadi needed to hear.

She sat on the blankets and tucked the papers underneath one. She sat and she waited. 

She felt ill but hungry at the same time and very scared. 

She looked at her hands and closed them to look at her nails. She sighed and put her hand on her stomach.

“Hey!” She looked up and saw Hadi running over with a picnic basket.

“I brought tuna sandwiches, and stole some hard boiled eggs from my Mom.” He said, setting the basket down and sitting down. 

“I..do you not like tuna?” He tilted his head, seeing the uncomfortable look on Azalea’s face.

“No, no! I like tuna, I’ll try to eat it.” Hadi looked at her, concerned, but got out the food. 

Azalea nibbled on the sandwich, not making conversation. Hadi ate too, and he was very confused.

“Is something wrong?...Did I do something?” He asked, putting down his sandwich. 

“Mmmmm...” Yes, but she didn’t want to say it. 

“I- have a confession…” She said,after a brief silence.

She turned and grabbed the papers. She handed them to Hadi and let him read it over.

She held her breath as he set the papers down, and curled his legs up to his chest anxiously.

“....are...are you serious…???” He said, looking at her while holding his knees. She couldn’t be serious. They were too young for this, this had to be a prank.

“Yeah….” She said, anxious as well.

“You’re…”

“I’m due in November.”

“ _ November… _ ” He muttered. He couldn’t believe it.

Azalea scooted closer to him, and put her arms around him.

“Is this...gonna be okay?” She asked him, and he didn’t hug her back.

“...What’re we gonna tell our parents…?” He said, avoiding the question.

“My mom knows…”

Hadi sighed, and said, “I figured…”

Azalea rubbed his shoulder, and he hugged her back.

“What do you want to do?” She asked him.

“I...want to tell my parents, at least. What about you?”

“I have..no idea. Have the kid, I guess…”

The two sat awkwardly in their hug, and Azalea said, “I want you here, that's what I want.”

“..I’ll be here.”

“Promise…?”

“Promise.”


	122. Email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Trevor got wisdom teeth out. Cosmos and Teddy belong to Puppyluver256!

Cosmos wasn’t expecting this so early, least for this friend. Especially after having teeth surgery!

Trevor emailed them! 

They opened their email, and waited for it to load. They saw his convo and read “Subject: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww”

They opened it up, and started reading.

**_To:_ ** _ palebloomdot@PedalMail.cob _

**_From:_ ** _ xxfearlesswerewolfxx@pineapples.papples _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

_ “Heyyyyyy,,,,i’m sleepy. I just got up and couldn't sleep well aaa.- Trev.” _

Cosmos shook their head, feeling bad for their buddy. 

**_To:_ ** _ xxfearlesswerewolfxx@pineapples.papples _

**_From:_ ** _ palebloomdot@PedalMail.cob _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Re: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

_ “Hey, buddy. How are you? I hope you at least got a bit! I also hope you're already healing well…” _

_ -Cosmos _

Cosmos leaned back in their chair, and spun around while waiting for Trevor to respond. 

They had half a mind to start some food, while waiting, but he noticed a blue hand sliding them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

They signed Teddy a very quick “Thank you!” and took a bite as the email was sent.

**_To:_ ** _ palebloomdot@PedalMail.cob _

**_From:_ ** _ xxfearlesswerewolfxx@pineapples.papples _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Re: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

_ “My cheeks are swollen and i feel like i’ve eaten bees, so i could be better :-)” _

Cosmos grimaced for him, and felt so bad. They understood it was needed, as his extra teeth harmed him as theirs were for them. They decided to try to give him advice.

**_To:_ ** _ xxfearlesswerewolfxx@pineapples.papples _

**_From:_ ** _ palebloomdot@PedalMail.cob _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Re: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

_ “Is Trencil awake? See if he can get you some pain meds! Ice also helps!” _

_ -Cosmos _

The response came rather quickly.

**_To:_ ** _ palebloomdot@PedalMail.cob _

**_From:_ ** _ xxfearlesswerewolfxx@pineapples.papples _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Re: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

_ “He’s up, I just don’t want to go downstairs cause i'm tireeeddddd…” _

Cosmos took in this answer, and thought for a moment.

**_To:_ ** _ xxfearlesswerewolfxx@pineapples.papples _

**_From:_ ** _ palebloomdot@PedalMail.cob _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Re: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

_ “...Have you eaten at all? Taken your usual meds?? Trevor????” _

**_To:_ ** _ palebloomdot@PedalMail.cob _

**_From:_ ** _ xxfearlesswerewolfxx@pineapples.papples _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Re: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

_ “Nope, hehe…” _

Cosmos took a deep breath, and shook their head.

**_To:_ ** _ xxfearlesswerewolfxx@pineapples.papples _

**_From:_ ** _ palebloomdot@PedalMail.cob _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Re: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

_ “Trevor Laika Garbo: Go downstairs, eat some yogurt, and take your medicine. Painkillers and anxiety-depression meds accordingly. Right Now, or Else.” _

Cosmos looked at the screen a bit angrily. They sighed when they got a simple agreement from Trevor, and didn’t get another response as they finished their own sandwich.

They wanted their buddy to heal and take steps to do that himself!


	123. Photograph

“Look a little down.”

“Like this?”

“Yes, Perfect!”

_ SNAP! _

Mirphy grinned, and took off the polaroid, giving it a shake. “Here you go!” She held the photo out to Tiff, and she grinned.

“You’re great, Mirphy!” 

“It’s nothing! Your hair frames well against the trees and I couldn’t not accept!” She smiled, and looked at the camera in her hands.

“Can...I try to take a good one of us both at the same time?”

“Oh! Sure!” 

Mirphy smiled, and stood next to Tiff under the giant tree, holding the camera out as far as she could.

“3...2...1!” She said as she snapped the photo and pulled the camera back.

“Oh noooo…” Mirphy groaned as the picture came out black.

“It’s okay! We can try again!”

“Yeah- I just got too excited I guess…”

Mirphy took her time, and slowly took the picture, hugging Tiff to her side.

The photograph came out great and Mirphy got to keep it. 

Made her very happy to see her friends happy because of her skillset. 

Was very rewarding!


	124. Jump

“Do we really need a trampoline?” Kamal asked, as Boris went about unboxing it.

“Yes. It’s nice. I had to pick it up!”

“YEAH!!” Putunia said, vibrating with excitement. 

Kamal smiled at both their excitement and rolled up his sleeves to help.

He and Boris took out all the pieces and poles, and took a long time to set up the big ole thing. 

Bolting the last bit, Boris grinned as he used his hands to test the tautness of the trampoline.

“I think it's good!” He yelled, and Putunia cheered.

“Jumping Time!!!” She yelled, but Kamal stopped her with a “Whoa whoa whoa!” as she quickly approached.

“I’m not letting you on this thing before we put the net on!”

“Aw come onnnn, it's been hourrrsss!!”

“That's because your pops misplaced the spring-pully thing in the grass.”

“Eye said I was sorry!”

“You can wait until we put up the net.” 

Putunia sulked as she sat on the paito and watched her fathers put on the protective pad, and figure out how to put on the net.

“Is this upside downe?” Boris asked Kamal, and he answered “The zipper, hun. Look at the zipper.”

That answered the question, it was very much upside down. 

The net slid on and the trampoline was complete. 

So Putunia was immediately hounding to get through the zipper. Boris helped her up and she laughed loudly with glee as she started jumping super high.

“I'M GONNA TOUCH THE TOP HAHAHAHA!!!” Putunia screamed, and then called for Kamal to join her.

“Come on dad! Come onnnn!!”

Kamal shook his head, and took off his shoes.

“Okay okay! For a little bit!” He hopped in and asked her to stop bouncing so he could gain his balance.    
Boris smiled as she watched the two of them bounce, even if Kamal kept falling down.

“You- ah-” Kamal sat down and tried to move to talk to his husband but Putunia made the ground very unsteady.

“You want in hun??”

Boris shook his head and said, “I’me too big, there's a Limit.”

Kamal was confused, and said “There shouldn’t be a height limit, You’ll jump over the net but-”

“Lily. I’d probably Send you all to Mars.”

“Ohhhhh….please don’t do that-”

“NOOO DO IT!! POPS COME IN!!!”

“Maybe later, Daisy.”

“AWWW!!!”


	125. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: child abandonment mention.

Trevor had been missing for 12 hours now, but he didn’t know that.

He didn’t own a watch.

He slept in the park and was sitting there trying to figure out what to do. 

When he encountered his parents yesterday, he knew they no longer cared for him. He couldn’t try to find them.

He also knew one day Trencil, Jimothan and Nat would be the same. 

They’d get tired of him and dip. 

So he was on his own, the only one he could trust. 

He sat on the swing set and didn’t bother to swing because he was down. He’d figure out what to do.

He was just drawing a blank. 

“Trevor?!” Trevor jumped, and stood up. He heard a man call his name and he knew he was being looked for.

He didn’t know why people were bothering and he had to make sure he was not seen.

So he ran and hid on top of the twisty slide. He had to hold tight to not slide down prematurely.

“Trevor?? Young wolf, are you here??” Randy and Gillis looked through the playground, up and down the toys but Trevor kept quiet and waited until the calls stopped to slide down.

He had no idea why in the world people were looking for him, so he decided he had to be more careful. 

Invisible. 

He ran out of the park and had to find a good spot elsewhere, he couldn’t stop.

If he stopped, he’d be found and sent back to people he knew would go back to people he KNEW would abandon him too one day!

He didn’t know or care that it was all in his head.

He just wanted Out, even if he had to hide.


	126. Dreams

It came to him in a dream.

Shadows spinning around him while he ran around in glee. 

They had big smiles on their faces.

He had a big smile on his face.

Whole Smiles.

Unbroken, appreciated smiles. 

A big building with a bigger tower for him to dwell in. Happy people that he made happy all by himself.

He loved it, and he wanted it.

Flowerless grins, happiness overflowing from an immortal smiling mouth. 

Thank you, Dr. Habit! We love you!

You’re the best! You’re great, doc!

He opened his eyes and groggily sat up.

He put his head in his hands, and he took a deep breath. He dashed out of bed and grabbed a notebook and pen.

He knew what he had to do.


	127. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Cancer, implied death, blood.

He floated through the space, not feeling anything. He felt empty and alone. The hollowness gnawed at him as he passed through objects.

Through cars,

Through trees,

Through walls, 

Through his wife.

That made him turn around. 

But the world kept moving.

He reached out his hand to his wife and daughter, but they floated farther and farther as he floated into a dark abyss. 

He wanted to scream but he couldn’t.

He couldn’t scream.

He couldn’t breathe. 

He couldn’t-

“-Vipin? Vipin wake up! Hun!”

His eyes shot open and he was on his side. He put his hand to his mouth as he started to violently cough. He sat up and curled to his side, coughing harder.

“Oh hun…” Vipin felt his wife’s hand rub against his back, as he kept coughing. 

He had been dealing with this for a while, cancer and chemotherapy for months. 

He felt like stuff was coming to a head. 

He tried to lessen his cough to move his hand away, and in the darkness of their he could see large dark blots against his hand.

“Vipin..?” Gardenia asked, sounding scared. Vipin stared at his hand, and moved to turn on the bedside lamp. He felt bad he was getting blood on their bedsheets, but he couldn't breathe and needed the light. He was wheezing and breathing heavily.

“Vipin….” She breathed, as he turned towards her and held out his hand.

“Take…” Vipin paused to cough, and it sounded like he was trying to cough up a brick. 

“Hospital-” He said, weakly. He didn’t want to spit up on their bed, but lord knows he couldn't help it. His head was spinning and he couldn't think. 

Gardenia was already out of bed, not even getting dressed as she tossed on a coat and shoes. 

October 20th, 1947 was the day they woke up to a living nightmare.


	128. Corner

_ Crash!  _

“Oh no-”

Putunia stared at the shattered glass all over the kitchen tile. That was Pops' favorite mug, and she shattered it trying to climb and grab a plate for a snack…

“Daisy??? What was that??” She jumped off the counter as she heard the backdoor slide open.

Pop’s was coming. 

“NOTHING!!” She knelt down and started picking up the glass bare handed.

“...Is that my mug?” Putunia yelped. 

She was in BIG trouble.

She was going to get the longest time out and Pops would be disappointed with her forever!!

She put down the glass and turned around, but Pops picked her up and moved her away from the glass.

“I’m sorry, Pops!! I didn’t mean to, I'm sorry!”

“Are you okay?” 

“Wh-Huh?” Putunia was confused that Pops was not mad at all. He was instead inspecting her hands for cuts and moving her aside.

“You aren’t hurt?”

“No…?” 

“That's good. Grab the dustpan, we can clean this up together.”

“I’m not...you’re not mad? You’re not gonna put me in the corner?”

“No?” Boris said, confused.

“It's just a mug, I’m not mad! I can buy another mug, don’t worry!”

“But...I broke it..?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s glass in the shape of a cup with a handle. You matter more to me than glass.”

Putunia looked confused, but pleased. She ran off to grab the dustpan as asked.

Boris didn’t want her to look so scared in the thrall of a mistake, so he pushed down the disappointment when he realized the mug was one he got with Kamal in mind. 

Family happiness was more important than a cute mug.

Even if the broken mug was VERY cute.


	129. Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: needles!

Trencl couldn’t believe he was driving this child to the hospital AGAIN, but for a completely different reason than allergies or severe dehydration. 

He found out Trevor was not up to date on his vaccinations and they were going to the clinic to amend that asap.

Trevor sat anxiously in the passenger seat as Trencil seemed angrily spaced out.

“So...why do I even need these shots?”

“To keep you safe from diseases. You could’ve gotten these and died before you could’ve bat an eye at your dog friends.”

Trevor looked sad at that, and looked away.

“It’ll be a pinch and then you’re done until the flu shot.”

“Mmmmmm.”

Trevor hummed like this as they pulled up, got checked in and settled, and led to the back.

“Hey kiddo! I’ve been told you're here for a shot?” The doc introduced himself, shaking Trevor’s hand, as well as Trencil’s.

“mmmmMmmMMMM...” Trevor groaned, absolutely not wanting a shot. 

“I adopted him a couple months ago and had no clue he was behind, so we’re gonna get that settled, right Trevor?”

He groaned again, and that led the doc to say, “Don’t worry, It’s just a lil pinch. Can you take off your coat?”

Trevor took off his new coat, and let the doc roll up his sleeve. He pressed on the spot where the needle would go and said, “Right here, 3 seconds, in and out!” 

Trevor looked nervous as the doc left to get the medicine.

“...I don’t like shots.” 

“You don’t say?” Trencil said, most likely referencing his groaning.

“I don’t like it one bit. Not here, not at the dentist, not EVER.”

Trencil sighed, and said “Well, again you’ll be glad to know this is the last one you need for quite a bit.”

“You said I’ll get a flu shot?”

“That's not for months, don’t worry.”

“Oh...okay.”

The doctor came back in and sat next to Trevor. “You ready?”

Trevor sighed, and looked at Trencil. “You got this.” Trencil encouraged.

“I am-” He said, and he immediately looked away as the doctor cleaned off his arm and readied the needle.

“Okay, 3-2-1-Poke!” Trevor closed his eyes tight as the needle pierced his skin and as quick as it was in it was out.

The doc put a bandage on the injection sight, and gave Trevor a pat on the shoulder.

“And that's it! You did great!”

Trevor looked at the bandage, and rolled down his sleeve with a little smile.

Trencil was just happy he was a little more safe now.

Thank the stars.


	130. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be posting this. This list was so fun to work with, and I really hope you've all enjoyed it!

“Come on everyone, the countdown’s starting!” 

Boris was warm, both due to friends and family around him and two glasses of wine. 

It was the end of 2020 and spirits were high. Time to ring in the new year.

They had delicious food, cookies and Trencil brought one of those fancy cheese boards.

Everyone was here and everyone was happy.

Lizzie was cartwheeling with Tim-Tam, Cosmos and Teddy, excited to be allowed to stay up.

Gerry and Wallus were talking about dogs as Wallus was considering a service dog.

Trevor, Trencil, Nat, Cat and Kit were all gathered over the food, talking about school and Kit’s accomplishments.

Mirphy, Parsley and Dallas were also happily enjoying a small amount of social drinking. Millie was also grabbing at the booze, but only had one cup as her girlfriend, Raina had asked her to chill with it.

Tiff, Ronbo and Questionette were talking about music, making their way to the couch to sit. 

Borbra would’ve been with them but she was more interested in standing with Canter, Putunia and Ally and fawning over Mango. Canterbury had struggled to keep his Canary, the Mango in question, out of the food but he opted to put the bird on his head and hope for the best. 

“The balls gonna drop soon, Canter get over here!” Ally called, and the boy rushed over, “Comin’ Mom aaaa!!”

“Are you coming, Boris?” Kamal asked, leaving the conversation he was having with Randy and Gillis.

“Huh?”

_ “10!”  _

Boris looked at Kamal, and then to the whole room.

“I’m coming…”

_ “9!” _

He looked back at Kamal, and really took in every detail.

His lovely face, which had a happy yet tired expression from the time. 

Slightly fading hair from the dye and graying hair underneath.

Just as beautiful as almost 30 years prior.

He was in so much love.

_ “8!” _

“I'm just...very happy…” Boris said, and Kamal walked over to take his arm in a hug.

“I am too.”

_ “7!” _

Boris looked over the crowd in front of their television.

“Everyone here’s grown so much…”

“Uh-huh?”

_ “6!” _

“All the kids are so big...Canter’s starting  _ High School… _ ”

“You’re gonna make me start feeling old.”

_ “5!” _

“I’m sorrryyyy, we’ve just come so farrr aaa..”

Boris hugged Kamal to his side, and Kamal gave him a sleepy smile.

_ “4!” _

“You know who else has come far?”

_ “3!” _

“Who?”

_ “2!” _

“A certain sixty- _four_ year old man who brought us all here.”

“Oh-”

_ “1!” _

Cheers erupted as 2021 flashed in fireworks.

Dogs barked and Tim-Tam made a champagne bottle cork fly.

“EVERYONE SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BORIS!!!” Kamal screamed, making Boris cover his face with a grin.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY POPS!!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY POP-POP!!”

_ “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BORIS!!” _

Boris laughed at all the birthday wishes being screamed his way, and couldn’t stop laughing at Tim-Tam’s simple “Birth.” 

He got a small kiss from his husband, and kissed him back harder.

What a lovely conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos, Teddy and Lizzie belong to Puppyluver256


End file.
